


Not all Birds are meant to fly

by DancingbabyA



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingbabyA/pseuds/DancingbabyA
Summary: Say hello to Melanie, she's getting beat up by some girls from Crime Alley. But when someone stumbles upon the fight her life is about to take a turning point from the usual hard life of Gotham's criminal breeding ground. She gets to find out a few things she never knew about herself.(A Damian Wayne x OC story that took a left turn)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing on other platforms for a little bit, but I thought I'd try here since so many of my friends suggested it.

My breath was coming out in short and quick pants as I struggle to stand. Blood dripping down unsteadily from my paling lip, as I glare daggers at the girl standing in front of me. Her short blond hair is tied tight in a ponytail, her name: Jess, looking smug as she holds her fancy glass nail file in her hand. She just stood there watching the two brunettes hold their ground against me on her command, both have their own battle scars as one is sporting a quickly blackening eye and the other a fat lip. The hot summer evening mixed with blood loss wasn't helping with the slight bounce I was trying to keep in my step to protect myself.

"You know, you're pretty pathetic. See the thing is, I can hold my own against these two, but you stand over there because you don't wanna break your nails or get your hands dirty. No wonder he compares you to me all the time," I shrug chuckling a bit as her face contorts into a sneer and her dull green eyes almost slit closed.

"He doesn't compare me to you," she shrieks as she aims for my face clearly showing that my taunting remark was a truth.

"See, there. Another difference between you and me," I chuckle again as I move to the side. "I aim low."

She just gasps when my wrapped fist makes contact with her gut, and she stumbles back coughing slightly from the impact.

"Whoa ladies, there's no need to fight," Laughs a voice from the shadows.

"Get lost creep, I prefer not to get in legal trouble," I snap at the hero as he draws near, and without having to look I already know that the two girls have headed for a safe place.

"S-she's... th-the one who s-started it," manages Jess as she clutches her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. Blame it on the girl whose foster brother tried to date her then goes for something like you. Why does society even bother?" I groan, taking a glance at the hero.

"So, what's the story?" he asks with a glance between the two of us as he smirks crossing his arms.

"She's Havi's girl. The one clown that can't keep the cash where it needs to be," I roll my eyes turning to walk away not wanting to get any more tangled in this mess than I already am.

"And who do I have to thank for this information?" he raises a brow under his mask walking before I can getaway.

"Melanie Todd, Jason Todd's little sister," I wave walking away back to the place of cinder block and painted faces. "Tell him I said hi if you see him."

Only a day goes by and I'm called to the Gotham police station, I take careful steps to the front desk.

"Hello there darlin', what can I do for you?" asks the man at the desk.

"Someone called the caretaker of my home and asked for me to come here today," I explain pushing my hair back from my eyes.

"I called for her, Joe just let her past," confirms a man wearing a large coat and holding a cup of coffee.

I walk over and stand back from the man. "What exactly do you need from me?"

"Come with me, I'll explain," he urges with a wave of his hand.

I nod and follow as he leads me to one of the interrogation rooms. Taking a seat in the chair facing the window I look at the bewildered man.

"Seems like you've done this before," he chuckles as he takes a seat in the opposite chair.

"Only once but I don't remember much about it, I was in pain so that wasn't my main focus," I shrug.

"How old are you, Melanie?" he asks while leafing through a file in front of him.

"I'm thirteen I'm going to turn fourteen in August," I mumble.

"What's your full name?" he continues,

"Melanie Lucile Todd, my records were located in New York and somehow I had been found here so they transferred all of my information here," I explain.

"How would you know that?" he raises a brow.

"My big brother told me," I frown.

"What's his name?" Commissioner smirks.

"His name is Jason Todd, he is the best big brother that anyone could have asked for," I smile.

"I have a daughter, she's a lot older than you but she used to eat a lot of candy at your age," He laughs as he takes a sip from his cup.

"Do you have any suckers? I like those," I ask.

"I can get one for you," he nods.

I stare at the file for a moment. "You asked me here because of what happened the other day with that spandex-wearing child, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. I wanted to know how you were able to give him the name," he laughs dryly.

"Sir, I have lived in Crime Alley for almost nine years now. We keep close and take care of our own, I am not from here originally and I don't follow those rules. But I do know that many people would be mad and come after me or the other girls at my home again because I didn't keep my lips sealed," I sigh slowly.

"I understand what you mean, but I'm sure that this misunderstanding can be fixed," he smiles.

"I was under the care of the Martiez family for a few months. I'm pretty sure if you look at my forms that you would see that. I was about nine, Havi was usually in charge of me since his mother had to look after her mother a lot. That is how I am affiliated with him," I explain twiddling my thumbs I frown. "I am pretty sure that is about the time that Jason was no longer in the boy's foster home and that's how that happened. I hated going to the ACE chemicals factory, it was always hard to breathe, and I never knew if the bigwigs would be there, I did get to meet Harley Quinn once. The thing that threw me off was as soon as she locked eyes with me she kicked Havi out and told him to take me home and leave me there."

"Really?" he nods.

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not," I mutter. "Most adults choose not to."

"Do you know anything else that might make it easier to make these streets safer?" he asks.

"My most recent foster dad can you arrest him?" I mumble.

"What's the charge?" his eyebrows furrow and the lines on his face get more intense.

"Child abuse, His name is Michael Joanes," I mutter quietly.

He stops for a moment. "When was the last time you were there?"

I look up at him. "About a month ago that was the last time I was at their house."

"Do you have any way that I can give a warrant for his arrest?" he asks.

"Permanent bruising on my back, does that work?" I ask. "He avoided my upper back, but the lower back and the sides of my stomach have black and blue marks that I haven't been able to get rid of."

"I'll handle it, but you don't have to worry about going back to any of those kinds of homes," He nods.

"And why is that?" I frown.

"Because you have a new foster parent, he's filling out the appropriate paperwork right now, you should be out of there by next week," Commissioner Gordan grins.

"Who pray tell is the person who will be in charge of me?" I tilt my head furrowing my brows.

"Bruce Wayne. Here you go," he smirks handing me a red sucker.

I went home in the back of a patrol car since I wasn't heavy enough to sit in the front. Bombarded with questions it was like everyone was on hyper speed when I walked inside, from the adults it was questioned about why I was asked to the police station, but It was easy to brush off. The thing about passing time is that there isn't much to do here, we have our times to go outside, but I usually use up my hours at night to stay out for as long as I can. When the uppity attendant leaves there is a more relaxed friend of mine that stays and looks after us. She used to be an Arkham girl before and will gladly let me stay out until the angry lady returns.

"So, I hear you're leaving here soon," mutters a quiet voice.

The girl no older than I with freckles littering her body and bright red hair sighs sitting on her bed across from mine.

"Yes, Jane. I'm hoping so. No reason to be stuck here my whole life," I shrug.

"Wasn't that other family supposed to be keeping you?"

"Which one the Martiez or the Joanes?" I ask, brushing my hair now

"The Yamerdan family," she clarifies.

"All I remember is that one day everything is fine and then about a few months later I'm leaving the hospital and find out that their son is in jail," I sigh.

"Yeah, some people are just sick you know. You're alright now, right?" Jane asks with the clipping of her bangs from her narrow green eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm as fit as a whistle. I'm just a little banged up from the Joanes family. Fucking dad beat the shit out of me whenever he got the chance. I'm surprised I got out of there alive," I sigh.

"Damn, well at least you know if you go with Mr. Wayne you will never be harmed," with a sigh she lays back on to her bed. "You leaving again tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check the graves. I have a few things to check up on," I mutter.

"Fine, but I dunno it won't be the same here without you," she shrugs.

"I'll only be gone for like three hours maybe," I laugh, shaking my head at her.

"You know you always say something like that and always end up staying longer," she rolls her eyes and turning her back to me.

"Well, I suppose you're right about that," I shrug with a glance at the wall-clock. "I'll be back before sun up how does that work?"

"Works for me, don't get thrown in the black room again," she groans.

I chuckle before walking out of the cell-like room and quickly make my way to the front desk seeing the familiar blonde-haired girl.

"Hey, Melanie. What are you planning on doing today?" The girl asks.

"Well, Ryan I'm just grave visiting," I smile.

"Oh, really? Alright, well just get back before sunup," she grins handing me some money.

"You don't have to do this every night you know that, right?" I mutter about to reach for the door handle.

"It makes me feel better if you have money on you when you go out there," she sighs.

I open the door and leave with a quick nod, almost immediately I'm hit with the chilly wind. Pulling my threadbare hoodie tighter to my body as I walk away from my prison. Spending so much time in Crime Alley wasn't something I've ever enjoyed, so I would usually get caught around Robbinsville or Otisburg. So, it was no surprise when I was headed towards my favorite ice cream shop that I noticed someone pull on my hoodie. Looking back to see where the hostility was coming from I came chest to face with Brooklynn. A 15-year-old boy from the brother institution of my orphanage.

"Hey little circus girl, where are you going?" He asks with a tight hug.

"Out for ice cream. Ry gave me a little bit of cash for a late-night run," I shrug while hugging him back.

"Mind if I join. I noticed that something happened recently, did you happen to get into any legal trouble or are tall dark strangers always following you?" Brooklynn sighs.

"Not that I know of. I've only had a run-in with someone clad completely in blue and black. Seemed like some kind of hotshot," I shake my head as we start to walk.

"Really now. Did you see the new game?" He asks.

"Yeah, it was a killer. I just wish I could have finished it," I frown crossing my arms.

"You wanna catch the next one?" He offers.

"If I'm even here. Someone's tryin' to adopt me," I mutter entering the small ice cream parlor.

"The usual?" Calls the man behind the counter.

"Yeah," we both chime sitting at the milkshake bar.

"That's great." Brooklynn smiles but frowns quickly. "Wait why aren't you happy about this?"

"Because, I guess it's cause of who it is adopting me," I grumble.

"And who is adopting you if I may ask?"

I mumble the name knowing full well it sounds like gibberish.

"Repeat, little circus girl," he frowns.

"Bruce Wayne," I whisper.

Brooklynn just stares at me not a word, but a sad smile spread across his lips. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well, at least you know that you will survive," he chuckles dryly.

"Don't even fucking joke about that, I'm lucky I survived with the foster families," I snap.

"Yeah," he rolls his eyes.

"Do you know anything about when I got to the house again?" I mumble looking over at him as our ice creams are placed in front of us.

"Not much. You were seriously under the weather though," he sighs.

"Alright," I nod content with the answer.

"What brought that question on?" He raises a brow shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Nothing. Jane asked me how I was doing and it kind of threw me off like I was supposed to feel something after remembering that the son was in prison," I shake my head taking a small spoon of my ice cream.

"Oh, that creep can rot in Arkham for all I care. What kind of man does that!?" he hisses taking a big bite out of his ice cream.

"Who knows?" I shrug with a glance at him I notice a purpling bruise on the back of his neck and burn marks along his collarbone. "Are you okay? Maybe that is the question I should be asking."

"It was just a little match nothing to worry about," he brushes off.

"Mhmm, and I don't have bruises all over me still from the Joanes family," I dispute with a frown.

"Nothing major. Promise, I just got into a spot of trouble, and nothing else," he shakes his head ruffling my hair.

"I better find you still here when I come back to visit," I order with a glare.

"Of course, little circus girl," he smirks, kissing my forehead.

I smile finishing my ice cream slowly as we chat and pout as he leaves. Brooklynn was like a big brother to me, protecting me from the worst of the fights in crime alley before I knew how to move farther away and return quickly. He was the only other person on my mind as I contemplated the idea of being adopted, there wasn't much else that I knew of. I knew I didn't have many options since I was about to turn fourteen. The end of my week waiting period came a lot quicker than I had anticipated, so I knew it was now or never when the elderly man driving the car walked into the meeting room.

"Hello. You must be Miss Melanie Todd," he states with a nod.

"Um, yes. You are...?" I mutter looking up that the man.

"Pennyworth. Alfred. I am the one who looks after Master Bruce," he nods.

"Alright, I just need to gather the last of my things and I'm ready to go. I also want to thank you for giving me this opportunity," I bow.

"Well, I can wait here for you to gather your things," he nods.

I quickly scuttled out of the room almost trampling one of the younger girls.

"Are you really leaving?" She asks with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, it is for the best," I sigh.

Before she can continue the conversation I quickly walk away down toward the rooms hall, I walk into the room that was mine, and with a glance around I snatch my large duffle bag off of the made bed. Shutting the door slowly make my way back toward the many meeting rooms, when suddenly my hair is pulled causing me to stop in my tracks. Whipping my head around I send a glare at the blonde that has my hair in a vice grip.

"Let my hair go Anira," I glare.

"So, it is true that you're leaving," she hisses with a narrowed eye glare.

"No, I'm running away. Of course, I'm leaving. No family wants a kid older than ten, unless they're some sick fuck," I spat with a glare.

"So that's why Mr. Wayne is adopting you?" She quirks a brow.

"Nah, he's adopting me cause he used to look after my brother," I growl shoving my hand into my bag wrapping my fingers around the cool metal.

"Aww, did he feel bad," she teases.

I was about to pull out the blade to cut my hair when a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Um, could you let go of the young lady's hair. I still have errands to run and there isn't, much time for taking time," the low voice sends a chill up my spine.

"Who are you?" Anira snaps letting go of my hair.

"All you need to know is that it is none of your business." He shakes his head leading me away from the blonde.

I look over at him and send a small smile. It wasn't long before we were out of the building walking to a limo.

"We have to go pick up Master Bruce," Alfred smiles getting inside the car.

I nod and get into the car, sitting on the left side of the cab I start picking at the loose strings on the shoulder strap. I glance around looking out the window as Alfred drives quietly. Large buildings weren't uncommon on Gotham, I remember even larger buildings when I was much younger. As the car comes to a stop, Alfred gets up from the front seat and opens the door. A tall large man walks into the limo and takes a seat across from me. He smiles softly at me as he puts down the device that was in his hand as the car starts to move again.

"Glad to finally see the face to the name," he smiles and leans toward me with his hand out. "Bruce Wayne nice to meet you."

"Ah um, it's a pleasure Melanie Todd," I take his hand and shake it lightly.

"You seem quite small, you are about twelve years old right?" he asks.

"I'm thirteen about to be fourteen," I smile.

"I have a son who is the same age as you," he nods. "I hope that the two of you can get along and that you can get along with the other boys too."

"How many boys do you have?"

"Well, including your brother four, but your brother hasn't been home lately," he sighs.

As the car comes to a stop Alfred lets us know that we have arrived at the Manor. Bruce leads me into the main lobby and standing there is three figures, a tall man and a boy almost as tall as him and finally a boy just a bit taller than me.

"Boys this is Melanie, she will be staying here from now on. She just so happens to be Jason's little sister," Bruce explains presenting me.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Richard Grayson. It's nice to finally meet the only thing we could hold against Jason," the tall man grins.

"Well that's rich," I roll my eyes. "You seem a bit too happy sir."

"I'm Tim, and I have things to do so I'll be leaving," the other male dismisses himself with a small wave.

"I'm guessing he is the one who broke the grading scale in the house," I grumble.

The last figure huffs and crosses his arms. I hear a small chuckle behind me and I turn to see a smirk on Bruce's lips as he tries to quickly hide it.

"You are a lot like your brother," he manages through strained laughing.

I turn back to see the boy standing closer inspecting me. "There is such a thing as personal space."

"You look like someone else," scoffs the boy as he walks away.

"And that is my son Damian. He isn't the most agreeable person," Bruce chuckles dryly.

I nod slowly. "He looks so much like you it's uncanny. But I have a feeling that he is trying his best to look like you."

"I'm going to my study, don't get into any trouble with that tongue of yours. You are so much like your brother," he smiles as he walks away.

I turn around about to walk to the car and grab my bags, but I find Alfred behind me.

"Hello sir," I smile.

"Just call me Alfred," he shakes his head.

"Alright Alfred, um where will I be uh sleeping," I mutter as I look up at him.

"Follow me, miss Melanie," he instructs. "Master Bruce has arranged for you to have your own room. There are clothes provided for you, but you can always ask Richard or Timothy to drive you to the department store if you need anything else. I would advise you be up and dressed by at the very least ten every morning, I begin Lunch preparations at eleven sharp. You are going to be enrolled in the same academy as Master Damian. As far as I'm aware you will have at the very least four classes with the young master. He can be your guide when you both begin classes, Timothy isn't here very often so I'm not sure if you will be seeing much of him. If there are any problems, please let me know and I will try and assist you as best I can."

I nod in affirmation to every statement and blink for a moment when we come to a stop at a large door. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate everything you are doing for me."

Standing at the door for a moment I feel like a hole is being burned into the back of my head. With a quick glance around I open the door and walk inside, just the mere size of the room was enough to make me pause.

"If the room is not to your liking you are free to change to an available room," Alfred tells me.

"I uh. This room is rather large, but I don't want to be a bother. Thank you very much," I shake my head and place the bag down gently.

I begin looking around the room slowly, it was bigger than half of the orphanage. There was a queen-size bed close to the window, a rather eccentric vanity table placed next to the closet door I suppose. As I walk toward the bed I open my bag and as I hear a pair of feet behind me whip around seeing Damian, his hair no longer slicked back and kind of ruffled in a nest on his head.

"Is there a problem Damian?" I raise a brow.

"There is no problem. . ." He starts to say and Dick walks into the room.

"Damian, I've been looking all over for you!" Dick grins as his sea-blue eyes look at me wide trying to tell me to move.

"What is it, Grayson?" Damian snaps looking back.

"You have things to do according to the chart that Bruce sent you, I just came to remind you that he wanted you to finish that by tomorrow." Dick chuckles walking out of the room.

I look up at the short male and stand up watching for a moment, he shifts his weight from foot to foot looking back at me again.

"Did you need anything?" I question shuffling through the contents of my bag when my hand grazes one of my dull blades.

"No, I didn't need anything from you," he hisses before leaving my room.

I roll my eyes and place the bag on the bed starting to sift through the contents looking for a different set of clothes at the very least. Not finding anything I decide to look around to get a feel for where I am. Walking out of the room I make sure to establish where I need to return. As soon as I walk out of my room I find myself inside of a sitting room, which seems to share with the room directly to my right. Another door mirroring my own is left open, so I presume that it was the way out. Stepping outside I'm met with the sight of a railing that I can only assume prevents onlookers from falling into the first level.

"You alright?" A voice startles me making me stumble back into the sitting room.

"I'm fine, just trying to get a bearing for what is around here," I mutter peering out into the hall.

"I'm not going to bite you," sighs the voice.

"I was just going to get some bearings and see where everything is," I mutter.

He stares at me for a long moment with his brows furrowed "Do you want me to show you where things are?" Tim offers.

"That would be helpful," I smile inching closer.

He beckons, me to follow him and I do so as he points to the door directly behind me.

"That leads to demon spawns room. Don't go in there," Tim states.

"Demon spawn?" I mutter a bit confused.

"Damian. Anyway, at the end of this hall is a game room and more spare rooms," He states pointing down the rest of the hall. "up those steps and you're at Bruce's room."

"Question?" I mutter.

"Go ahead," he nods looking back at me.

"Why is this place so big?" I ask.

"You would have to ask Bruce that," Tim sighs.

"Understood," I nod about to turn and begin exploring on my own.

I'm met with a katana in my face when I turn around and my face scrunches in anger.

"What the hell, Demon Spawn. She hasn't even been here for less than an hour and you are already trying to kill her?" Tim shouts while pulling away from the blade.

"I wanted to test her reflexes," he frowns.

"You what?" I mutter with a raised brow.

"Your pretty slow to notice presences and I could have killed you if Drake hadn't pulled you back," He explains.

I shake my head at him and look back at Tim. "I'm going to explore now."

I run off down the stairs every corner of this Manor felt like it was furnished and just deep colors of red, with the thought of not wanting anything to do with Demon spawn. Once at the bottom of the steps I find myself staring at the large chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, it was like raindrops of light were shining down my body reluctantly turns over and over again as the lights glisten. But I shake myself reluctantly from my daze to get away from the stairs. I quickly turn to my right walking into an entryway, when I see the ever-eccentric table sitting in the middle of the large room. At the back wall, I see Alfred cleaning about, and I quickly wander off into a door on the right side of the wall leading down a small hall. Looking around the walls I felt the rooms warmth and notice an open doorway with a large window. I quickly make my way toward the room, and when I step inside the strong smell of chalk dust and flowers fill my nose.

"Woah, it's so pretty in here," I grin as I spin on my heel and glance out of the curtained window with flowers gracing the panes and light flooding in gently.

Looking to my left I see a doorway I wait for a moment and glance at the warm red curtains and walk slowly toward the chalkboard. Sitting in the corner were two tables stacked on top of one another, small chairs neatly placed by the wall and small etches like small memories painted into the wall adding another warmth into the room.

"This must have been a classroom," I mutter and feel the small sketches on the walls and tick marks of heights brush under my fingertips sending a smile that warms me onto my lips.

I slowly walk over to the opposite door and open it slowly. With just the door open a sliver I can see downward steps leading down to an exit door, so as I open it all the way I find the rest of the stairs leading upward. Looking around I make sure to close the door and start walking up the stairs, holding onto the railing I notice that the stairs haven't been used in a while, but they looked brand new and makes no noise as I walk. Getting up the stairs I notice small windows lighting the rather large room, when I could see around the corner I noticed the whole room was bare and there was a broken glass in the far corner close to the windowed wall, it was sure that no one has used this area of the house for a long time. Without a second thought, I lean back against the wall and slide down sitting facing the windows. Looking down the stairs it was like a deep dark stairway down if I walked down I knew for sure that I'd be able to see where I was going, but it didn't look like that from here

"Melanie? Are you here?" Someone's voice calls.

I look toward the right staring at the small room sitting there, the voice sounded quite close by but I knew that I had told Tim that I was exploring the Manor to get a feel for this large place.

"Melanie, where did you go?"

I slowly make my way to the voice moving closer to the darkroom without much light going into it again only bits of the small-windowed light were bleeding into the far room.

"Melanie," the voice is farther away again but I'm still getting closer to the voice.

I walk farther into the room noticing a small sliver of light in front of me walking closer I push slightly against the wall. The wall moves and I find myself in my room, standing there dumbfounded I quickly close the panel and walk out of my room into the sitting room.

"I'm in my room," I call feeling a bit odd as the words leave my lips like when you eat fresh saltwater taffy for the first time.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Damian to the store," Dick asks with a smile.

"I um . . ." I begin before Damian walks in.

"Why would you invite her dressed like that?" Damian taunts with a glare.

I wasn't one to care what others thought of me, but his comment made me glance down at my frayed and holey jeans barely hanging on my hips and a threadbare t-shirt with an equally as ripped up jacket. Looking up again biting my lip as I shake my head walking toward the door.

"No, uh it's fine. I'm not done exploring yet, maybe some other time," I smile getting ready to close the door.

"I'm leaving in fifteen minutes. There should be some clothes that can fit you in the closet," Dick frowns pulling Damian away from the doorway.

"But I," I mutter.

"Fifteen minutes," he nods closing the door.

Hesitantly I walk over to the closet and find piles of clothes laying all over the place, all varying in different sizes and colors. Peeling off the remnants of my clothes I place them down by the closet. Searching through the pile I find a black top and a pair of cut off shorts and slip both on, knowing I didn't want to get cold I quickly grab a slightly larger button up. Walking toward the door I find myself almost tripping over my feet. Shorts weren't something we wore at the home, so when I get to the railing I find my body almost tumbling down the stairs. Gripping onto the railing for dear life as I walk down slowly.

"So, they fit you? I'm glad to see that," Bruce's baritone voice catches me off guard.

"Um, thank you, Mr. Wayne," I smile finally able to stand on my own a bit.

"Just call me Bruce, alright?" He confirms with a small smile.

"Right Bruce," I nod running to find Dick.

Stepping outside there is a comfortable little car sitting in front of the main steps. Why are there steps around every corner? Slowly toddling down the steps I smile at the two inside the car.

"I knew the clothes would fit you," Dick smiles turning on the car.

"Did you pick out the clothes for me?" I ask climbing into the backseat buckling the seatbelt.

"No, I think Stephanie and Cassandra picked out your clothes," Dick answers pulling into the long driveway back to the city.

"Oh," I nod playing with the ends of my shirt.

The car ride was calm yet prickly like the feeling you get when someone is obviously mad but you're trying to avoid angering them farther. Damian was silent during the entire car ride, but when the car came to a stop I waited until Dick got out of the car for me to slide out and follow them.

"So, we just came to look around for a gift. If there's anything you like don't be hesitant to ask for it," Dick ruffles my hair as we walk into the store.

Looking around, it felt like a shadow was looming over me as we walked into the pristine building. I've only ever been in this place a few times and never to buy anything since Ryan only just started giving me money when I returned from the Joanes family. Damian pulls me roughly when I almost walk into a person.

"You're supposed to watch where you are going when in a mall," he scoffs.

I don't say anything and stick close behind Dick as we continue to walk into a store. It didn't look anything like a store that they would be walking into, but as we walked through I just watched quietly as they look over the things in the store. I walked around lagging behind a bit as we paced the store, a red-flowered band caught my attention as a memory flashed in the back of my mind. It was late and pouring rain, the date wasn't something I paid much attention to, when there was a knock at the door of the first foster home I rushed from the coloring book that I had laid on the floor to see who it was and find my foster father letting me go to the door slowly. Standing there was Jason clutching his stomach with a grin on his face as he holds a crudely made flower crown. He was dripping from head to toe, it was like he was still happy even though he was in so much pain. That was the only time that my foster parents let him inside so they could help him out just a little bit.

"Do you want the flower crown?" Dick asks looking at me.

"No um, it just reminded me of something," I shake my head smiling.

Damian snatches the red and purple flower crown I had been eying and walks to the register like it was such a hassle. I frown staring at the angry teen when finishing his purchase. Dick then leads us to a different store this one seems more like something that they would visit often. It wasn't wall to wall pink and it just felt like it based on the little I knew about either male. When we headed for the car they had bought other things but I wasn't paying attention to what they were. Walking back into the manor I was about to make a break for my room when I was pulled back by my collar.

"What is the rush it's almost dinner time," Dick chuckles letting me go slowly.

"Well, what exactly am I supposed to do until then?" I frown, crossing my arms.

"There are other things in the house you know that, right?" Damian sighs.

"Like what?" I sigh.

"Tim told you we have a game room, right?"

"Yeah, but I've never played video games before," I mutter glancing away.

The world seems to stop as I'm dragged all the way up a new set of stairs.

"My legs aren't broken I can walk ya know," I frown kicking my feet.

It felt like forever until we finally got to the so-called game room. I didn't even know what to do watching the three boys sitting around with controllers in their hands.

"So basically this is how you attack, this is your block button and this is your secondary skill button," Dick attempts to explain holding the controller.

"I don't see the point though," I frown staring at the foreign plastic in my hand.

"How about we have a battle," Damian rolls his eyes plopping in the seat next to mine.

"I don't know," I glance away.

Without waiting for a reply Damian starts the battle with our already picked characters. Being thrown straight into the game was a bit difficult, but as I attempted to defend my character from Damian's the controls started fitting into my hands a bit better.

"Not bad for a first-timer," Tim chuckles ruffling my hair.

"Dinner is ready," Alfred's voice could be heard through the house, and I don't think I've ever seen three men run faster.


	2. Apple problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in the middle of the night get us in trouble in the morning

Nighttime seemed to fall on the large manor quickly, and I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight. Looking at the small digital clock on the night table I realized how late it was, 12:00 flashes across in red numbers. Sliding from my bed slowly I make sure that the door was locked, just in case I make a sleeping form under the blankets and grab a pair of shoes. Before sliding them on I grab the small rucksack in my duffle bag and make sure to close the window blinds. It felt like forever before I actually slipped through the passage that leads to the nursery. My heart was in my throat as the ticking of the small weathered watch was wrapped tight on my wrist, it was like a small bird chirping in the morning reminding me that I had a time limit here. Getting to the stairs was easy the floorboard are sturdy and don't make much noise, my hands feel sticky as I walk down the stairs but this only made me push forward quicker. As I make my way down the door in question that I was to leave from was unlocked. That kind of frightened me, but it leaves me to make a mental note of locking it when I return. Stepping out onto the lawn I noticed dim lights by the main entrance, but I still made my way to the front at least to keep a basic path and understanding of where I have to come back to.

"Ok, Melanie, you can do this you've done it before," I state to myself before walking through a small crack in the gate as if someone had left recently.

Walking back into Crime Alley was odd, it wasn't even twenty-four hours and I was out on my home streets again. As soon as I walked in I knew someone was going to try and tail me as I made my way to Sheldon Park. This is what made things difficult knowing even a smidge of the gang information wasn't helpful for me since I just got Havi put in jail, I was nearing the corner to Sheldon Park when a hand pulls me around into a small alleyway. There was no reason to scream since I knew who it was as the tall brunette pulled me to face him.

"What are you doing here little circus girl?" Hisses the familiar low voice of Brooklynn.

"I was picking up some things is there a problem?" I frown puffing out my chest to him.

He bites his lip and pulls the light flannel I'd been wearing off of me shrugging off the warm varsity jacket he was donning. Thrusting it to me I quickly slide it over my shoulders and tie my flannel around my waist. I was about to say something when I felt my hair being tied up in a tight ponytail.

"Don't lose that ribbon and make sure you wear it whenever you come here understood," he states sternly.

"I understand Bro," I nod hugging him tightly.

We both walk out toward Sheldon park it wasn't too much to look at, but I lead Brooklynn toward the water digging up the small tin that lay under the sand. Holding the tin in my hand I turn it over in my hands a bit making sure that it isn't empty. They were still watching us, and I slide the tin into my bag as I lean against Brooklynn. Not much to do here but stare at the murky black waters of the night time the Atlantic Ocean, and possibly jump in but not today I guess.

"Are they still looking?" I whisper, with my neck exposed my skin was crawling like ants running out of an anthill.

"Yeah, where do you need to go next?" He mutters while helping me to my feet as I dust off the back of my shorts.

"Amusement Mile and possibly Robinson park," I mumble, adjusting my bag.

"How far do you go when I don't see you?" He gripes with a step back.

I just grab his hand and chuckle as we walk away to the next destination my cheeks were warm from all the laughing I was doing, pretending to be in a relationship was embarrassing, I knew we would have to ditch the tails that were growing on us because of the location change. Brooklynn had his arm around my waist as we walk through the streets and ally way's, he was grinning like a fool and I joined in to make it seem like that was the reason I was here. Brooklynn taught me how to pretend I'm someone's girl, it came in handy when situations got tough and like this one when a few slaves were following us.

"Why the red ribbon?" I ask as we begin the climb up one of the fire escapes.

"Gift from someone, I have my own and the note told me to wrap it around your hair," he explains.

I pause and look at him unsurely. "Wait can you fix it, so half of my hair is down. I don't know who could have given this tie to you, but I don't want my scar showing," I mutter glancing at him as I pull my body to the top of the roof.

"I almost forgot about that. Do you think anyone saw it?" He asks as he climbs up and stands next to me.

"No, I highly doubt it," I mutter with a sigh.

"The collar of my jacket covers it from here, they would have to get really close to see your neck," he explains.

Standing behind me he starts fixing my hair and I look back at him.

"Let's get to Amusement Mile," I nod as I start walking across the roof.

"Want to have a race little circus girl?" Brooklynn asks with a grin.

"Of course," I squeal as I tighten the bag attached to my back.

With a short count to three, we sprint across the roof and I leap feeling like I'm flying as the large jacket flaps behind me. My body flying through the air makes things feel just a bit more free as we land on the adjacent roof, well as best as one can. I liked jumping between the roofs it was like I could fall at any moment, but I didn't know how to fall so you just fly.

"Nice air," Brooklynn smirks as we climb down the fire escape of a building close to the Amusement mile parking lot.

"You know how much I love jumping between the buildings it's honestly got to be the best thing since bread," I chuckle sliding down the railings.

"You know, I hope you don't have to come back to Crime Alley for a while," he sighs as we both touch the ground.

"Well, why?" I mutter. "This was my home before and Jason's too."

"Well, I hope you don't return and stay in the home again," he frowns as he pulls me into a hug.

His heart to my ear beating like he just jumped off the deep end, and his breath in my hair felt odd.

"Brooky?" I tilt my head closer to his chest.

"I told you many times not to call me that," he sighs.

"Let's go get the second box," I smile up at him.

He sends quick a nod kissing the top of my head just at the crown, grabbing his had I lead him to the small dirt-filled alley that I always liked to hide new things in. It wasn't far from Ace chemicals, so it was like a landmark, but the only problem was the crowd. Brooklynn was no stranger to the people in the neighborhood either, but as I got to the ground using one of my dull knives to dig at the hard ground I heard the footsteps, so I continue to shovel at the ground with the blunt item.

"Well, well. Well, what do we have here?" Someone snickers.

I quickly transfer the book-sized box into my bag and get to my feet slowly. Brooklynn walks closer to me and I slip one of the knives into his hands, we were well versed in how to protect ourselves from clowns especially.

"None of your business," I hiss keeping my free hand on the waist of my shorts.

"Two lost little puppies," he chuckles, upon closer inspection, he wasn't that old maybe about twenty-something.

"We finished our business here, and we are leaving now," Brooklynn states standing behind me.

We were backed into a dead-end, and I knew very well what was on the other side of that wall. I attempted to think of any kind of escape when a noise caught my attention. I glance up then back at the threatening clown in front of me and Brooklynn.

"If I 'member correctly you're the little one," smiles the man.

"What are you talking about?" I manage as I walk forward a bit.

"Myles Yamerden? Ring any alarms in that little head of yours, or the fact that you despise alcohol so much?" He presses, and I just raise a brow still confused. "Man, you must have the worst case of trauma I've ever seen."

"We are leaving," I sigh shaking my head as I attempt a step forward, but my legs are barely holding me up.

Brooklynn walks in front of me to protect me now since my body decided that the ground was a wonderful seat, nothing felt right since he mentioned the Yamerden's son's name. But the longer I sit on the dirt ground the blurrier my vision becomes, it's like looking through a focusing camera with the rain. The Clown attempts an attack at Brooklynn barely catching him in his arms and down jumps a blur of green red and black, not too impressive since so many things jump down from the rooves.

"How about you make this easy and leave?" spits the new voice.

"How about? No," laughs the clown now lunging for the new figure.

"Sounds good to me," Chuckles the voice.

Arms are around my body as I feel the cool metal of my knife pressed into my hand, it was still hard to see clearly and that wasn't a great thing being surrounded by people we didn't know. Brooklynn's lanky arms slipped up my shoulders in failed attempts to bring me to my feet, but the shaking of my frail form gets worse it's like only my body is involved in an earthquake. I pull the bag from off my shoulders and opening the bag I fumble to slide the cool strips of metal into the bag, Brooklynn's hand grips my own and assists me in placing my knives into the small container that I am holding as he pulls me to a wobbly standing position my knees still attempting to figure out if they are locked or giving me the ability to move.

"Melanie now is not the time to be losing feeling in your legs," Brooklynn warns as he loops his arm under my shoulders in an attempt to hoist me onto his back and lock my arms around his neck.

As if to shake me from the trance a baseball bat clattered to the ground, making me take a glance at the new noise. Retreating feet from the opposite side of the fighting made me stand up pushing Brooklynn away lightly and gaze at me half dazed. The longer I stare the clearer my vision gets, and confusion washes over me. Why the hell would Robin bother to help us Crime alley kids?

"Caleb, we need to go now it's JJ's kids," calls a voice.

Without warning, it seems the fighting stops, and Robin takes a glance back at me and it seems like something I'm wearing sends a flash of emotions under his mask. the one deemed as "Caleb" doesn't seem to get away so easily since the boy wonder's attention is taken, and still ends up getting caught by the familiar blue-clad hero.

"Well, hello again, Miss Todd. This doesn't seem like a place to go on a date so late at night," he chuckles as he tightens his grip on the clown.

"It's not a date," Brooklynn rolls his eyes.

"Oh really?" He laughs as the younger hero rolls his eyes as well.

"You wouldn't know what a date was even if it bit you," I roll my eyes as I finally find my bearings and my legs feel steady.

"Circus girl, are these the people I heard was following you for the past week?" Brooklynn turns to me.

"I don't know them personally, so I am not really sure if they would be the ones that were following me. Obviously, that's Robin. And the man he was the one who got Havi, because Malissa decided to sick her little puppets on me about a week ago I wanna say," I shrug as I try again to stand up.

"Melanie are you okay?" Brooklynn asks pushing my bangs from my eyes.

"I'm fine Brooklynn, see nothing to worry about," I pout while gesturing to my steady body.

All three exchange looks of confusion.

"I'm Nightwing if that helps," sighs the oldest male.

"No, that doesn't help at all," I roll my eyes. "Hopefully I won't have to see much of either of you."

"Well, that's awkward," sighs the man in blue.

"Just go back to whatever you were doing. I have to get back home," I mutter as I grow quiet toward the end not really sure how to feel about that word rolling off my teeth. "Brooklynn, I'll see you around. Don't let yourself get hurt."

"Sure, little circus girl," he chuckles as I shrug off the jacket and hand it back to him.

Standing steady now I find my way out of the alley and before I can turn down the next corner I feel the ground get closer to me as my eyes slam shut and anything I could feel was blocked out. When the sun's rays attack the lids of my eyes I feel the weight of something deceivingly heavy on my chest. Peeling open my eyes nothing is there, but I quickly realize that I am in a bed, more specifically my own bed despite the lack of knowledge of returning to the manor. Thinking again I try to remember the way that I left the room, there was a big lack of pillow sleeping forms on the bed and the door to my room was wide open along with the window. As the sticky summer breeze licks my skin I quickly jump from the bed to close the window, as I glance at my arms I find that my skin is covered in light bandaging and that I'm wearing a sort of large t-shirt that only reaches just halfway down my thighs.

"You're finally awake?" Snaps a silver-tongued demon.

"Get out," I shout not turning to face him.

"Why?" He scoffs.

Spinning around I send him a red-faced glare my cheeks burning from the embarrassment. "Get out of my room!"

He just waves at me as he walks out of my bedroom door. I find myself sprinting to the door closing it tight as I paced around behind the door. Biting my lip, I find a lung shredding scream bubbling up my throat making me hit my head on the wall repeatedly. An urgent knock at the door causes me to stop and look at the door confused.

"Miss Melanie, if I may suggest that you allow me to check on your wounds," Alfred's voice catches me off guard.

"Um, just a moment," I mumble as I quickly run to my closet and pull on a pair of shorts that are sliding like a snake down my hips, but I roll the waistband in an attempt to keep the cloth on my body.

Once the shorts are on I walk to the door opening it slowly to the white-haired butler holding a first aid kit in one hand.

"I can look over them in here if it will make you feel better?" Smiles the elderly man.

"Thank you, I apologize for my outburst earlier," I whisper.

"Master Bruce wanted to have a word with you once you woke up, I would suggest that you just explain the reasoning and I'm sure that he will understand," Alfred smiles as he gently removes my bandages and begins cleaning the cuts and scrapes.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Nothing. Might I ask how you acquired the blue and purple bruising all over your back?" He asks in return.

My face feels warm as I think back and sigh.

"I told Commissioner Gordan about that, I wonder if he solved that situation," I shrug, feeling the sting of rubbing alcohol.

"Well, I'll speak to Master Bruce about you having a quick hospital visit before your birthday," he nods as the stinging stops and he places new bandages on my arms.

I wait for him to finish watching as he gently but tightly wraps the bandages on the freshly treated cuts and I thank him just before heading back to the sanctuary of my room. Before even looking in the mirror to see what the damages of falling on my face had done, I change my top to something more appropriate for walking around the house if I decide to do so and tie up part of my hair. As I am about to walk out of my room someone walks in catching me off guard.

"Are you alright?" Asks the worried voice of Dick Grayson.

"I'm fine," I mutter while stepping back from him about a foot away.

"Well, Bruce wanted to see you," Dick whispers with a step back.

I nod waiting for him to leave the room or at least move out of the way. After about a minute or so I walk out of my room and out of the sitting room to the stairs. I still hadn't explored enough of this place from one afternoon since I was dragged to the department store by Dick and Damian. Seeing Alfred walking up to the stairs I stop him in hopes to get a little more information on where Bruce would be.

"Um, where exactly is Mr. Wayne?" I mutter shyly.

"In his study, you can just take the door under the stairs to his study," Alfred instructs pointing to his right.

"Thank you," I nod quickly trotting down the stairs and turning to face the door I believe is his study.

"Melanie it's lovely to see you awake. Come inside for a moment," Bruce calls from the door just a bit farther left.

I bite my lip and make my way into the mahogany room decorated with a large embellished rug in the middle and three walls completely covered in books. He closes the door and I notice a large number of papers laying all over the desk spread out and covered with scribbled notes or paperclipped pictures. Following me, he takes a seat in the large chair behind the desk and gestures for me to sit. I comply planting my small body in the large leather seat and send him an anxious glance, with just a skim the papers look like normal things on his desk, but I'd seen those papers only once before when the CPS officer came to ask me questions about something I clearly don't remember two years ago.

"Where did you go last night?" He questions quietly, his voice was firm and held a bit of irritation possibly form having done this so many times before.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took in a sea of air before deciding to follow Alfred's advice and just go with the truth.

"I um, I hid some things around the city to keep the other girls from taking my things while I was out at night," I mutter hesitantly as the pressure of guilt lept off my chest. "I was retrieving them since I am hoping that you are keeping me."

"I'm not sending you back, Melanie, you don't have to worry about that. I was just wondering what possessed you to sneak out so late at night," he sighs with a chuckle.

"It's much easier to dig things up at night then it is during the day, people get rather nosy and think that you are up to no good," I explain as I twiddle my thumbs.

He sends me a curt nod before speaking again. "Now the other reason that I needed to talk to you was that I was reading through your file and I found something quite shocking that happened to you three years ago. Do you remember anything about the incident?"

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about," I confess as my head starts hurting a bit.

"Alright, well I was curious that is all. If you feel like you need to talk to anyone just let me know and I'll talk to you, unless you feel like you should talk to someone else. How are you feeling if I may ask?" He continues.

"Um, I'm fine. Just a little banged up that is all," I shrug as the pain diminishes a bit.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything," he nods as a gesture for me to leave.

I quickly scuttle from my seat to the door and almost walk into Tim. He takes a step back and looks at me for a moment.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to Bruce for a moment," he nods.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going," I shake my head moving out of the way of the door.

We kind of just separate quickly and go about our business, I was making my way back up the stairs and a thought struck me. So, I just picked up the pace walking quickly into the sitting room that leads to my room. Walking into my room I notice someone else was here, turning on my heel to see a large box sitting on the vanity. The box was about as big as my upper body decorated with deep red paper tied with bubblegum pink and cotton candy blue ribbons. I glance back and notice the window was open again, so that would explain how it got in here.

"Maybe I should open it?" I mutter to myself as I start toward the box.

Standing in front of the box now I see a concealed card, I slide it out as best I can without disrupting the ribbon. I open the card reading over the unfamiliar scrawl.

"Hey Angel, I know this is a little early, but enjoy this. It's a gift from me and mom. Hope you love it just as much as we enjoyed getting it, JJ?" I mutter, looking at the box.

Shrugging I place the card on the tablespace still exposed and start untying the ribbon. The ribbon was sturdy, but the tie wasn't too terribly hard to untangle, so I thought the same when I got to the paper. I had to walk to my duffle bag and pull out a spare knife to cut the paper free of the box, a mess of shredded red paper littered my feet and the table. Finally, able to open the box I slide the lid off looking inside. Sitting in a corner of the box was a stuffed bear he was partially charred and, in his lap, sat a small pile of clothes nothing too fancy. After taking all the things from the box or so I thought, I heard a jingle as I placed the box on the ground. Confused I grab the box again giving it a little shake before a set of keys with a small note attached to it clatter to the wood floor.

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself picking up the keys.

Looking them over I realize it's a set of car keys, and I tilt my head opening the small note attached to it.

"Hey princess, this a little gift from me. I paid for it I swear. Keeps these with you all the time, maybe if you ever get to live with us we can teach ya how to drive?" I sigh as I read the note aloud.

"Melanie did you eat anything . . . Where did you get that stuff?" Dick's worried voice asks as he walks into my room.

I jump shoving the keys into my pocket and moving to the farthest corner from him. He looks at me with furrowed brows trying to keep a smile on his almost downturned lips and as I press my small body farther into the corner with him walking farther into the room I feel my legs shaking and my chest tightening for air.

"Damian!" I shout with uncertainty.

Not two seconds later does the teen walk into my room confused as hell as to why he's here. I can feel my body teetering as my legs attempt to hold me the farther in the corner I stand, and I see a small look of understanding run across his blue eyes like he's seen something like this before. He grabs Dick by the arm and drags him forcing him out of my room quickly. My shoulders slump as I slide to a quick sitting position in the corner, and I sigh as I pull my still unsteady legs and walk back over to the door bracing the doorway.

"Where did the box come from?" Damian asks now standing in the hall with Dick.

"I don't know, it apparently was a birthday present," I explain quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know? Why would you open a box that just appeared in your room?" Dick sighs.

"This happens every year, I'm kind of used to it by now, I guess I thought it was one of those boxes. It didn't have anything harmful in it, nothing burns, hurt or itches," I shrug as Damian storms into my room and goes to the box.

He looks at the box then at me, without much thought he picks up the box and immediately he drops it holding his hand away from the box. I walk over carefully and pick up the box and turning it over in both of my hands.

"What?" He snaps grabbing my arm and dragging me all the way down the stairs.

All the way down the stairs and toward Bruce's study, I kind of stare at Bruce waiting to see why we are even here.

"There's something wrong with her. Father, you need to take her to the hospital or something," Damian gripes pointing to me.

"What seems to be the problem?" Bruce asks as Damian goes to grab the box but stops himself.

"Where's Drake?" Damian demands with a shout.

The door close to the desk opens and Tim pops his head through with confusion.

"What, demon spawn?" Tim frowns as he walks all the way into the room.

"Touch that box, in Todd's hand," Damian demands, pointing to me again.

I walk across the room to Tim and hold the box close to him with one hand. The older teen hesitantly grabs the box and immediately rips the box from my hand and throws it to the ground with a flabbergasted frown.

"How could you hold that in your hand?! It must have some kind of venom or what is that?" Tim frowns while going to pick up the box but stops himself remembering his hand.

Instead, I grab the box off the ground and grip it loosely in my hand. "I don't know what you are talking about my hands are fine. What happened to your hands?"

Damian walks over to Bruce thrusting his palm into his face with a deep frown and in turn, Tim makes his way over to me and shows me his bleeding hand. I take a glance down to my own hands and quirk a brow upon seeing the callused palms completely free of the damage.

"Melanie, let me see your hand," Bruce calls as I take a glance at the box dangling in my fingertips.

Walking over I place the box on the ground and hold up my hands to the older male. He looks at them and gestures for me to flip them over, I comply, and he looks very confused or at least deep in thought on what's going on.

"I'll talk to someone about getting her a checkup tomorrow while I'm at work," Bruce states with a frustrated sigh.

"Alright," we all nod.

Tim walks back to the door he just exited from and quickly sends Bruce a nod before disappearing behind the door. Damian, clearly frustrated with the result, storms out of the room in a fury before I can make much of a move out of the room.

"Melanie, please leave the box here, I want to make sure no one else gets harmed," Bruce orders as I make my way to the door.

"Um, understood," I mutter with a nod.

Placing the box on the floor just left of the door I quickly make my way up to my room. With everything going on I just groan closing the door and walking to the black duffle bag that held only the things I had with me at the home. It felt like only a moment before everything clattered to the ground, I get to the floor and look at the things sitting nicely on the vanity.

"What?" I mutter as I notice the trash I had intended to get rid of was missing.

"Melanie, Alfred cleaned up the wrapping paper of the box. And he fixed the things on the dressing table." Dick explains from the now open door.

"Okay, he didn't touch it right?" I mumble quietly, standing up I walk to the pile of things on the floor.

"Alfred is fine. Tim cleaned his wounds and Damian was about to go clean his," he farther explains.

I nod and look over at him. "What happened to Jason?"

"What do you mean?" Dick mutters staying outside the door.

"Bruce said that he promised Jason that he would adopt me, but I haven't heard anything from or about Jason since getting here," I mutter as I start picking up the things now on the floor.

"You'll have to talk to Bruce about that," he sighs while turning to leave.

"I guess that would be right," I sigh, thinking back to the card. "It's funny since no one's ever called me angel recently since that card."

"What do you mean?" Dick asks from the sitting room now.

"Jason was the only one that called me Angel, and that was the way that the sender of the box addressed me," I explain holding the dull blade in my hand and slipping it into the bag.

The retreating of feet was all I heard as I close the bag and walk back to the vanity holding the gifts. Silence, it wasn't something I wasn't used to, especially since I had just come from a place where silence only happened when it was night time, it just made me wish something was going on at the very least. With the charred bear in hand I land on my bed and hold it gently, it was about the size of a small child. Just holding the bear made a heavyweight nest its way into the pit of my stomach, so I didn't move around too much. Looking at the time I heave a sigh before placing the stuffed toy on the bed and making my way down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as I enter the stocked room I smile, seeing Alfred at the counter mixing a bowl of things that I can only assume is for lunch.

"Do you need any help?" I mutter Catching the elderly man off guard.

"No, but if you could peel a few apples and sprinkle lemon juice on them it would be a nice break from baking snacks," he offers not breaking his concentration.

I nod and walk over to the fruit basket and pull out three apples. Happily, I made my way to the sink and started rinsing off the apples. Nothing felt more relaxing until someone stumbles into the kitchen as I grab one of the knives to peel.

"I don't suppose you told Father that you were letting Todd hold a knife," a voice rings out as I start peeling the first apple.

"Miss Melanie asked if I was in need of assistance and I suggested that she peel apples if you have a problem seeing her hold a knife, Master Damian, you can leave the kitchen or peel the apples yourself," Alfred huffs as he finished up the task of placing the lunch for the day in the oven.

I look back down at the peeled apple and start cutting it into pieces, with the shadow of the boy behind me looming over I sigh continuing to cut the fruit. Once finished with the first one I grab the lemon juice spray and coat the fruit lightly.

"What are you doing?" Damian snaps.

"I am coating the apples in lemon juice, so they don't turn brown," I sigh reaching for the next apple.

I start peeling, taking a quick glance at Damian who is staring at me like a zoo attraction. Taking a glance down I place the apple on the cutting board and start cutting it to pieces.

"You're pretty handy with a knife," he mutters in a condescending tone.

"Yeah, that happens when you live in an area nicknamed crime alley close to clown territory," I roll my eyes spraying the apple pieces again.

"What do you mean?" He raises a brow pulling a stool closer to the counter.

"I guess you wouldn't know. You don't look like you're from around here, most are pretty pale when you see someone with a name like Wayne or Cobblepot," I shrug. "But the sun doesn't shine here often if at all. We are kind of the gloom and doom city, not that it matter's technically I'm not from here either, but I've lived here long enough that my sickly pale skin is considered like I'm from Gotham."

"That doesn't explain your knife skills, you're only thirteen," he counters frustrated as he reaches for an apple slice.

"I'm guessing you aren't much older than me then. My birthday is in about a week or two," I shrug. "I learned from Jason how to use a knife and from one of my first foster parents. I think he was a sue chef and I asked to help in the kitchen at home. Anything lethal was from practice and Jason. Some stuff I kind of already knew."

"Odd, Todd refused to teach me how to handle knives, but it's not like I don't already know how to use them," Damian mutters aloud.

"Jason only taught me because I got hurt by a knife and refused to go near them for a few weeks," I shake my head as I peel the last apple.

"Why would you be afraid of knives after being harmed?" Damian questions.

I kind of stay quiet and the back of my neck flairs with pain as I place the knife on the counter again. "Because it was the first time I learned what it felt like to have blood dripping down my throat."

Silence quick as a bullet shot through the room making me stop as I finish cutting the last apple. I reach to spray the apple and place the remaining apples in the bowl. Damian has a stoic face watching me carefully like I was supposed to say something else as I put the knife and cutting board into the sink.

"I think I preferred the silence," I mutter as I walk out of the kitchen to my room.


	3. Cracked reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is soon, will Melanie like the answer she gets to the questions she asks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I tried to remind myself to post, but I just started school. Here it finally is. By the way, there is mention of underage drinking. I don't condone it, so please don't do that if you are underage.

"Melanie, come to the main door when you are ready," Alfred calls from the hall.

Pushing my hair from my eyes I look down at my hands as a heavyweight sits in my stomach. Sitting up slowly I push the bear from my lap to my bed and dig through the bottom of my closet to slide on some shoes as I make my way out of my room.

"Is it almost time for my appointment?" I ask while tying the shoes in attempts not to trip.

Not getting an answer I stop at the balcony railing that overlooks the main lobby. With a quick glance, I see a girl with golden blonde hair and a large grin stretched on her lips. Once locking eyes with me, she falters in her smile a bit, and I slowly make my way to the steps and I slowly make my way down.

"Miss Melanie, this is Miss Stephanie Brown. She offered to drive you to your appointment this afternoon and to accompany you," Alfred states as I continue to stare at the woman next to him.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask teetering on the bottom step.

"I'm a family friend, I would often hear about you from Jason. It's amazing how much you've grown, but you haven't changed much look wise," she states with a nod.

"So, I'm guessing you got stuck with looking after Damian and Tim?" I mutter as I send a quirked brow to Alfred.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are saying Miss Melanie," he nods, shooing me away.

I sigh and follow Stephanie out of the Manor doors, stepping outside there is a quaint little car sitting in the driveway.

"Do you know why there are so many stairs here?" I mumble as I follow the girl.

"You know that was the first question I've asked Bruce and haven't gotten an answer yet," she laughs.

"I believe that," I sigh as we finally reach the bottom of the steps and she unlocks the car.

"Ever been to the hospital before?" Stephanie asks as the little car roars to life.

"Only when it was absolutely necessary," I shrug.

The ride was quiet but full of questions as she drove toward the large building that I knew very well as Gotham's main hospital. Taking a glance at the girl driving I feel the heavyweight sink to the bottom of my stomach.

"Well, let's get inside so you can get all checked up," she sends me a reassuring grin.

"Can you take me to Bruce after this is over? I wanted to ask him a few questions that Dick won't answer," I whisper before getting out of the car.

"Sure, I can," she smiles.

Following her out of the car I find myself hesitating as we walk into the pristine white building. The strong smell of bleach immediately made my stomach lurch, but it wasn't long in the waiting area. Being surrounded by other children for twenty minutes felt like the world was on its deathbed. I suppose it was your normal check-up, weight, height, blood pressure, eye check, and breathing. The only thing that I found odd was the tray of different powders and small pricking needles, the doctor looked so sure of herself that I didn't question anything.

"Hi, Melanie. It's been almost three or two years since I last saw you, I'm glad to see you doing better," smiles the woman.

"Really?" I mutter.

"Yes, just so you know today you are getting the works. An allergy test and also drawing blood, we are also going to slide in another breathing test to check for asthma," the woman notes setting the tray on the counter.

I kind of stare at her confused as her smile falters for a second, with a shake of her head she sighs and looks at the clipboard in hand.

"Okay so, I'm going to need you to expose your back to me, so I can prick your back to test for possible allergies," she explains.

I nod and lift up the back of my shirt and only remove it enough that my back is exposed. Stephanie holds on to my hand as the cold needles pierce my skin, I keep my eyes closed as the test is administered. Not too long after the pricking I feel a cool metal pressed against my back, Stephanie raises a brow confused as the woman pulls the metal away from my back.

"Well, I suppose she has no allergies. Nothing wrong with her skin, I don't think there's anything else I can suggest other than she needs to rub some ice on her bruises and warm baths will calm the swelling," the doctor nods while leaving the room quite confused.

As she leaves I sit quietly and eye the crayons that sit beside me on the patient table, Stephanie sends me a small nod as I slide down and start coloring on the end of the paper on the table. Humming to myself I just keep on doodling until the door opens and a nurse comes in again.

"Come with me, I'm going to take you to the room where you get your hearing test done, and then the breathing test," she states opening the door.

I nod slowly and take my doodle with me as we follow the lady, she makes me sit in a chair and places a set of headphones on my head. I raise my hand when I hear the noises and, smile when she nods my way. It was quick before we were sitting in another room, I had to blow out candles to check my breathing and things. Once done she leads us to a smaller room, there she sticks me with a needle and I watch the crimson liquid of life flow through the tube. Stephanie shakes her head at me as we go for the doctor to dismiss us, from the basket I grab a Blackwidow sticker and grin at the paper.

"You wanted to go see Bruce?" She clarifies as we make our way through the waiting room.

"Yes, unless it's too much trouble then I don't want to be a bother," I shake my head putting the sticker in my back pocket.

"No, bother at all. I texted him earlier and he said that he has a break in about an hour," Stephanie mutters while glancing at the small device in her hand.

"Oh, okay. In about an hour," I nod.

"Wanna go and get some food?" She offers with a smile.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan," I stand up and make my way to the door.

Leaving that godforsaken building Stephanie and I get back into her little car. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going I just counted the number of children sitting inside of parked cars, so it was a surprise to me when we stopped at the place that Tim had informed me was called a mall, not a department store.

"I'll eat whatever you want to eat just let me know what it is," Stephanie smiles before we get out of the car.

"Um, just a burrito or something, I used to make those with my foster mom when I was smaller," I shrug, sending an unsure look at the building.

"Well, let's go then. I know the perfect place," she grins pulling me out of the car.

Following behind her, I find myself reaching to tangle my fingers in the non-existent threads of my shirt hem. It felt like only a heartbeat before we were sitting at a table and staring at the tray sitting in front of me. Not wanting to be rude since she spent money on me, I pick up the warm item and slowly start taking careful bites of the food.

"Do you like it?" She asks while taking a sip of her drink.

Looking up at her I knew that my eyes were large, and my cheeks were stuffed with the food she had given me like the small fat squirrels you see in Robinson's park. Swallowing the food crammed in my mouth I send a sheepish nod her way.

"Thank you," I mutter as I reach over for the drink that she had bought me.

While sipping on the cool drink I find myself looking around the room, or really cafeteria, and find my mind drifting off as I see the many different faces and expressions surrounding me as people come and go. The soft tones of a piano fill my ear and I turn to Stephanie who is now holding the small device to her ear. With a few nods, she gets up leaving me confused at the table. With her here it was like being in a little sound bubble, not many noises would reach my ear and the ambiance of people talking around me was background noise or the soft hum of the computer in the front office of my previous home. Watching her walk off the sound of people's voices gets louder and kind of washes over my senses like a wave, as my body sits rigidly as I accept my lost state of mind, my lips sealed shut and my chest barely taking in a full breath of air.

"Melanie, it's time now," Stephanie's voice calls as her hand rests on my shoulder.

"Oh, okay," I mutter, grabbing the tray of trash and walking toward a trash can behind her,

It was quicker leaving the mall than it was getting there, sitting in the car I leaned my head back against the seat and push out a long sigh. Stephanie pulls to the front of an impressive building, and I climb out but notice that she doesn't put the car in park when getting there.

"I have a few errands to run, and I have to go back to my flat, but I'll be back to the manor tomorrow if you want," she smiles while ruffling my hair.

"Oh, okay. So, Alfred will probably come to pick me up," I nod slowly.

She sends a small nod after I am on the curb I watch as she pulls away. Looking up at the building a chill runs up my spine as I walk toward the glass doors, my heart sunk when they moved on their own and I almost sprint to Bruce standing by a large desk facing the doors.

"Hannah can you make sure that I'm not bothered, I need to speak with my foster daughter about her doctor's appointment," Bruce's calming voice drones.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne," The woman nods and continues tapping away on her keyboard.

Following the man to an elevator, I keep my gaze on the ground as we go up. The door opens to the top floor and an office that covers the entirety of the level. He stands in the front of the desk and gestures for me to sit down in the chair, taking careful steps toward the chair I sit on the edge of it and look up at the older male (who looks like he's been in his mid-twenties for years now wtf) with a hesitant smile.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" He questions.

"Well, I was wondering how exactly you found me?" I mutter with a glance at the ground.

"Nightwing, let the chief of police know about his discovery and then made me aware of your location later," he explains coolly.

"Would you be able to tell me what happened two years ago, everything is all fuzzy, so I don't remember much," I ask while looking at the surface of the clean desk.

"Well, I think it's fuzzy to you because you don't want to remember it right now," he answers.

"Um," I bite my tongue and look up at the man. The cool taste of iron fills my mouth as I attempt to open it again, and I can feel a small bit of the blood from my mouth crawl down as it does. "Is Jason dead?"

Silence fills the tight space, I quickly reach up and slide the tie from my hair playing with the elastic in my unsteady hands. I wasn't daft, I knew exactly what I was asking, everyone showed it in their eyes when they saw me either for the first time or even now, a look of pity like the ones I received returning to my home from the hospital.

"Yes," he whispers.

But that small little word rang in my ears as it left his mouth. I felt the tears before they plopped down onto my folded hands, no sound. It was so silent that you could hear the sound of my reality crashing into pieces. Sitting up a little bit I push the long strands of hair behind my ear and look up at the tall man now standing next to me through blurry vision.

"How?" I whisper, my voice cracking as I hold back any kind of noise that could resemble crying.

"Well, we often go on an outing with friends of the family to escape the slight stress of my work coming to the manor. And on this particular outing . . . Something wasn't right. It was all so much, but your brother was shot several times and killed, we didn't know what to make of the reason why he was aimed for the most, but I will let you know right now that he was given a proper burial. Dick spent months looking for you at the very least we wanted you to attend the funeral and stay with us afterward. Just let me know if you want to visit his grave, I will come with you unless you want to go alone," he clarifies now facing me as he places a calming hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know if I want to go, I just . . . Why did Jason have to die before I could see him again?" I whimper as more tears pour from my eyes.

He just stares into my broken eyes and pulls my quivering form into his arms, the block on my voice shatters as my soaked face makes contact with his suited form. I felt like I was crying for hours as I realized that time was passing by slower than a snail on race day. Finally, after about another hour. Bruce calmed my sobs into sniffles as I sit in his chair, my hair was ruffled all over my head clouding my vision.

"Melanie, wait here okay. I wish I could sit with you longer, but I have to work. Dick will be here in an hour to come and pick you up taking you back to the manor," Bruce soothes a bit rigid.

I send a small nod in response before I watch as the elevator doors begin to close. The silence of the room was slowly crawling on my nerves like a snake to prey and almost sent me into a shock when I heard one of the windows open. Slinking down I hide under the desk curled into a ball not sure how to react as my brain is still short-circuiting. As the chair slides away, I am faced with the boy wonder as he is adjusting his hood and he looks at me. Still unsure I just stare at the boy rubbing away a few stray tears.

"What happened?" He asks curtly.

I just stare up at him as I wipe away a few new tears. He turns to walks away and I reach up and grab the end of his cape.

"D. Don't leave, p- please," I stutter through my broken voice.

He looks at me again and without the ability to read his face, I slide a little bit closer as he plops to the ground and stares at me. Looking back at him I feel small sniffles run-up as I reach up and rub away non-existent tears as I look at his form. He was in fact no taller than me, but his body was built a lot different compared to my petite stature, his hands sat on his knees as he bounces his legs in anticipation.

"So, are you going to speak?" He snaps crossing his arms.

The small corner of his cape still firmly grasped in my hand as I shake my head a little bit. For the oddest of reasons just him staring at me and getting angry was quite comforting like this could happen over and over again and I would feel better it every time.

"I found out that...My brother is dead," I mutter slowly. "Isn't that kind of messed up? I've spent my whole life hoping that we would be able to live together and..."

He quirks a brow and frowns at me. " I don't think your brother would want to see his little sister that he worked so hard to protect broken over his death."

"Suppose not. I mean Jay was really cool. Nothing I could remember is bad about him. He came to my foster home with a flower crown, all covered in cuts and stuff, but still a smile on his face as he placed it on my head. And he was just amazing, I got hurt and he rushed me to the hospital as fast enough to put The Flash to shame. I don't think I could ever forget the amount of fear in his eyes as they took me away from him," I explain as fresh tears fall into the groves of the previous ones.

Robin just nodded slightly like for me to continue.

"He also taught me how to handle a knife. You know I'm the only girl from my home who was able to protect themselves when we got attacked. Everyone else was cowering, but I pulled out the knives that I kept hidden and defended the little ones. He also used to call me 'Angel' like there was no wrong that I could do, I would always grin like a mad child," I chuckle. "I miss him, I wish I could have at least told him 'thank you for everything.' But now I live with Mr. Wayne and his son hates me for no particular reason. Tim is pretty quiet, but I know that somehow, I'll mess up that peace we have. Like I did with all the other girls in my age group at the home, I guess evidentially I have no recorded allergies. I've always been able to interact with things that are usually avoided. I'm sorry that I started rambling all on my own."

"I'm not much of a talker," he shrugs.

"You know you seem like a really nice guy," I mutter moving a bit closer and hugging him.

His body is rigid to my touch, but he doesn't pull away, so I just settle for leaning on him after pulling my arms from around him. At first, his heart is like a hammer banging against his ribs as my ear lays to his chest, but keeping close to him I hear it slow down. I don't know when Dick was supposed to be picking me up, but as my eyes stay closed and the soft beating of Robin's heart rings in my ear I find it harder to stay awake. I finally peel my eyes open as I feel the familiar cotton of my pillowcase rubbing against my cheek.

"Go back to sleep," orders the voice of the person laying me down.

Sitting up slowly I realize my hand is still tightly wrapped around the cape of the boy wonder.

"You don't actually think I would be able to fall back to sleep on command?" I frown while looking at him.

He sends me a sigh and sits on the bed next to me.

"I have things to do can you let go of my cape?" He requests, glancing at my hand still holding his cape.

"No, I can't. I'm gonna be honest with you and say I don't think my mental state is in a good place for me to let go of your cape," I mutter as I glance at my hand as well.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, and suddenly in wrapped in a shroud of warmth.

"Return it when your mental state is better," he huffs as he moves to the window and jumps out.

Just sitting there for a moment, I stare at the window listening to anything around me. It catches me off guard when someone places a hand on my shoulder, I don't even move as they sit with their back to mine and don't look at who it is as they leave not too long after I found my body in a laying position. The rest of that day seemed to pass in a blur when I finally decided to go down the stairs. Alfred had made sure that I ate dinner properly and during, so I asked if I was able to have reign over the kitchen for a little while.

"Do you really want to spend all day in here?" Damian's sharp tongue caught me off guard as I was ready to put a cake in the oven.

"Yeah, I'm not being a bother to you anyway," I frown at the teen.

"Do you have to do it dressed like that?" He sighs.

"I'm not really bothering anyone, just leave if it bothers you so much," I sigh turning to a plate of cookies.

Nothing by arguing with Damian filled my afternoons and marinating in my room by the time that evening fell. Alfred would slip me a new recipe to try every so often, no one seemed to bother me and one day Stephanie sat in my room just crying with me for hours. Her departure, leaving a pile of picture copies and a phone number to call if I wanted to talk to someone else about Jason. On the morning of August first Tim walked into my room and ordered for me to get ready in fifteen minutes. I didn't argue and walked to the closet changing into a pair of black shorts and a long sleeve grey top, the ribbon that Brooklynn gave me tied tight in the plait of my hair.

"So, where are we going?" I ask while adjusting the position of my beanie that I found in the mix of clothes.

"I'm going to take you to the family graveyard," Tim sighs placing a bag in my hands.

Looking at the bag I keep my head down as my face remains stoic, I just nod and follow after him, I felt the familiar taste of iron in my mouth as my teeth gnawed on the soft flesh inside my cheek. Keeping a steady pace behind the older male, I wasn't sure if this was going to bring me closure or just make me cry even more, but I was sure that following him was going to help. Walking through the little iron gate and looking at the graves littered along the large plot far beyond what I could see. Walking closer there was a couple grave and joined together in commemoration of their love.

"Is that Mr. Wayne's parents?" I mutter, looking at the names engraved in the stone.

"Yeah, he was really young and I'm pretty sure no one can get over losing their parents at an early age. I mean look at Damian," he shrugs as I send a confused look his way.

"What about Damian?" I whisper.

"His mother was a psychopathic woman obsessed with perfection and taking over the world," Tim shakes his head a bit like to remove a bad taste in his mouth.

"I can understand the psychopathic mother part," I blurt confused at my own words.

"Jason said he didn't remember much about your mother," Tim quirks a brow.

"I don't remember much about her either if I'm being honest," I look back at the grass glancing at the other graves surrounding us.

Tim starts walking again and I quickly follow after him looking at the graves, there seemed to be two with my brother's name on it. I sent Tim a raised brow before shaking my head.

"I don't know what I did to be here again? Probably shot the wrong person," I stare at the engraving as I read it aloud.

For some reason, this just hit me in the giggle dick and I felt a small rumble in my chest that I was missing for a while. First, a fit of giggles slipped then I started laughing tears flooded my eyes, but I couldn't contain the laughter spilling out like an overflowing glass. Tim watched as I didn't know what emotion was stronger the sadness or the just the amusement at my brother's gravestone.

"Well, at least someone laughed at your joke, Jay," Tim chuckles as I finally calm my laughter into small giggles.

"Was he into guns?" I manage through laughter.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure if we let him he would have every kind of gun that you can carry on your person, and with his inhuman strength that was quite a bit," Tim smirks with a short chuckle.

I nod and sit down at the front of the grave and stare at the stone. I could hear Tim's footsteps retreat as I just look at the stone.

"Hi, Jay. How's the afterlife? I'd ask how you are, but as I can see you're six-feet-under. I'm kind of pissed that I couldn't spend any time with you" I mutter to the gravestone. "Why'd you have to die? I got practically no blood left, mom's wherever she is, and we both know what our dad was like. It's pretty cool here, nothing like the home I was in. Damian is a fucking terror, like how he is always behind me, I hear his footsteps, but I can never tell how close he's going to be. Timmy's alright, I bet you called him that, he is pretty nice to me so far. Did you know Bruce very well? Was he always so awkward?"

I just sat there for a few hours 'talking' to the gravestone, at some point I found that a blanket was draped over my shoulders. With this new cover, I started crying again not even sobbing just letting my tears roll down my cheeks, my face was awfully red by the end of it and Alfred had to come and retrieve me. By the time I was making my way back to the Manor it was early evening.

"Hello, you alive in there?" Asks a voice making me jump back.

A slender woman was standing in the lobby with a small basket. Her sharp face was framed by her long black cat-like hair and had hypnotizing amber eyes. I stood back and looked her over carefully.

"You must be Jason's little sister, he used to tell me so much about you. You have to be even cuter than he described," she purrs. "Oh me, but where are my manners. My name is Selina Kyle, I'm Bruce's partner."

"So, you're like his girlfriend?" I ask stepping closer a little bit.

"You could say that. I heard that you were feeling under the weather a bit and thought you would like a break from baking those amazing pastries to just relax and watch a movie," she offers while holding up the basket.

"Selina, you are not giving her wine. She's 13," scolds a broad voice.

"It's not alcoholic," she rolls her eyes at him with a smile on her lips.

I clear my throat a little bit, "I wouldn't mind at all. Stephanie said that she was still getting settled in and I am curious about all the family friends that keep stopping by to see me while I'm sad."

"Alright, then why don't we invite everyone then," Dick smiles leaning over the banister.

I quickly shake my head and it looks as if it may fall off. "No thank you, and I would like it if you stayed as far away from me as you can. I'm sorry."

"I uh . . ." Dick starts but stops.

"Maybe another time we can get everyone together," Bruce offers while ruffling my hair.

"That sounds like a plan that I'm okay with," I nod slowly.

Selina grabs me by the arm and drags me to the bathroom. She makes me take a bath to relax as she claims it will make things better. After said bath, she brushes out my hair for me and I stand awkwardly in the onesie pajamas that she insisted that I wear. Pulling the hood of the onesie over my now braided hair, she kind of guides me to the game room.

"Why am I a panda?" I mutter with a frown as she closes the door.

"I could have dressed you as a bunny, but Dick already claimed that one. Damian is a cat, Jason was a dinosaur, Tim is a shark, and Stephanie is a kangaroo," Selina explains.

"I guess that makes sense," I mumble as I look at the basket on the table.

"So, I'm going to poison you with all the bad movies I can think of," she chuckles sitting next to me on the couch.

"Really? But why?" I ask as I stare at the table and glancing at the screen.

"Because you probably have never seen much of tv, have you?" She wonders aloud.

"Well, no not really. I was always outside at night kind of having fun," I shrug.

"What did you do outside?" She asks flipping through the things on the TV.

"Hmm," I look up at her with a pout.

"You can tell me, I won't tell Bruce. Promise," she smiles.

"I would jump between the buildings, kind of like parkour. And I got to watch the late-night games in the stadium when they leave the top open," I shrug.

"Was that all you did?" She asks, handing me a bottle.

"So, you lied to Bruce?" I mutter while I turn the bottle over in my hands.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, besides they're wine coolers they don't have too much alcohol in them," she chuckles as she finds the movie that she's looking for.

Looking at the screen I chuckle as I see the cartoon dancing on the screen, and smile a bit feeling more relaxed even though we had just met. The entire evening was nice, but when the sun shone in my eyes I realized that it was already two in the afternoon and I was definitely not in the game room anymore. Sitting up slowly I brushed my hands through my hair as I look at the note sitting on the nightstand.

"I won't tell Master Bruce, but please drink this before you come downstairs," I read aloud glancing at the cup.

Picking it up slowly, I smile and down the drink quickly. Dropping the onesie, I walk over to my closet and start searching for clothes when I hear the door open. Pulling one of my knives out I quickly toss it back at the person entering.

"There's a thing called knocking," I sigh as I grab a simple sundress and pull it over my head.

"Are you going to return the hood to the owner?" Damian asks.

"Nope, see I don't think you understand my logic," I sigh while picking up the hood and clipping it on. "I will not give this back until it smells like me and I see no reason to give it back just yet. I'll give it back soon."

"Are you baking again?" He scoffs.

"No, actually I was going to ask Tim if he could drive me to the Arkham boy's home to see a friend of mine," I shrug looking back at the boy.

"Don't come back," he mutters walking off.

"Hey, get back here," I frown.

Chasing after Damian I pull him back roughly, so he is just a bit lower than face to face with me and places a bandage on his cheek.

"Maybe you should be the one to be more careful," I sigh letting go of the male.

"You are no were near attractive," he scoffs walking away.

"Good, I wasn't trying to look attractive to you," I stick out my tongue as I start making my way to Tim's room.

Knocking on the door I wait patiently and rock slightly on my toes. Tim opens the door looking a little roughed up as he sends me a confused look.

"Would you be able to take me to see my friend in Crime alley today? If you can't today maybe another day," I ask looking up at him.

"I can take you tomorrow. If you want to go today call, Dick, to take you," he mutters sleepily. "Alfred said you have free reign over the kitchen until he comes back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, okay," I nod and walk away.

Making my way down the stairs I quickly trot into the kitchen and start looking around for the recipe books. Finding none in the cabinets, I start my search through the spice cupboard and smile when I find the one that Alfred was sneaking me the recipes from. With an unsure nod, I start gathering the ingredients listed for a higher level sweet, lemon meringue pie.

"Alright, Melanie maybe a bit of baking will make things better," I mutter to myself as I tie up my hair.

Damian's footsteps cause me to take a glance back at the boy as he walks into the kitchen. I can feel his eyes on me as I start on the meringue, mixing the eggs pretty, I stay close to the stand mixer and wait till it gets the firm peaks that the directions call for. Turning back, I smile as Damian leaves the kitchen and I turn on the pan for the shell filling. Unsure of how to follow the vague directions I put the lemon juice in the pan and wait a moment before turning to get the measured-out sugar. Tim walks in and sits at the counter while I add the other ingredients before adding the sugar, taking a glance at the pan I noticed that some of the dry ingredients have spilled over and were quickly catching on fire, so in a panic, I move back only making it get more out of hand. Biting my lip, I freeze looking at the flames get larger, I feel my body jerk back behind the island in the kitchen and watch as he put out the flame with a fire extinguisher. He turns back, and his face quickly changes from anger to confusion as I feel fat tears slithering down my cheeks.

"It's alright Melanie," he shushes as he pulls me toward him and tries to calm my tears.

"I messed up I'm so sorry, I didn't know," I mutter trying to make sense of what just happened.

"It's okay, accidents happen, you're just lucky that I was here," he sighs making me face him.

"I didn't know what to do, it was like watching my house burn all over again," I sniffle.

"Do you not like fire?" He asks.

I shake my head unsure of what to say.

"Okay, I'll make sure that fire stays away from you then," he mutters taking me out of the kitchen.


	4. Sleep is unreasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how long Melanie can stay awake before she has a meltdown. But all in all, she should be fine as long as everyone keeps an eye on her.

It was a week before I had finally found refuge in the ballroom, it was on the far side away from the kitchen and away from Damian's room. It didn't keep him away for me, but I didn't mind the company when I was reading. Tim was odd, today was the ninth of August and I could hear him yelling at Dick from the ballroom. So, I was about to get up and close the door to the sunroom, but Damian grabbed my wrist and made me look at him.

"What do you want for your birthday?" He asks, and I just stare at him.

"Nothing," I shake my head as I wiggle my hand from his grip.

"That's not very helpful," he groans as he lets go of my wrist and storms off through the doorway into the sunroom.

I sigh as I get up and make my way out of the ballroom, not entirely sure where to go I make a beeline for the kitchen because that is usually where I find Alfred. Seeing that I was indeed correct I find the grey-haired man sitting at the counter sipping a cup of tea, peeking around I don't see anyone else in the room. So, I make my way in and smile at the elderly man.

"Um, Alfred, I had a few questions about the boys," I mutter.

"What might your questions be?" He raises a brow as I stand by the door.

"How did Damian learn about my birthday?" I ask, gazing at the ground.

"To my knowledge, Master Jason programmed everyone's birthday into a family calendar, and that included yours," Alfred explains.

"Oh, I guess I wouldn't know when everyone else's birthday is then," I chuckle.

"You won't have to worry about that after your birthday," he states as he glances at me.

"Um, I wanted to apologize again for the accident that I caused while you were out the other day. I was careless and should have asked Tim for help," I mumble.

"Nothing to worry about, you didn't cause too much damage. Master Timothy made me aware of what happened. Make sure to pay more attention the next time maybe someone can help you," Alfred suggests.

"Alright," I nod slowly and make my way to the library.

Once inside I stand by the corner and clear my throat to get someone's attention. Dick turns around and looks at me.

"Hey Melanie, what do you need?" He smiles.

"I um . . . " I stammer stepping back.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asks as sorrow falls on his features like a blanket.

"You," I mumble and look at my feet finding the cat socks decorating them more interesting.

"Oh, well you said that you need something," he tries to bring the conversation back up.

"I wanted to know if one of you could call Stephanie, I wanted her to go somewhere with me," I mutter biting my lip.

"Oh, you can call her," He smiles and pulls out a phone and hands it to me.

I nod slowly and stare at the foreign device in my hands. Looking back up at Dick I hear Stephanie's voice through the phone, so I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Dick, you better not be messing with me again," Stephanie shouts.

"N-no, it's Melanie," I stutter into the receiver.

"Oh, I thought that Dick was playing a prank on me again," she laughs.

"The reason that I asked Dick to call you was because I wanted you to meet one of my friends from Crime alley, I guess it's more of an excuse to check up on him, but..." I ramble as I glance at my feet.

"I don't mind just give me a bit of time, I'll come by, so we can go. After that I can take you to meet some of our friends," she offers.

"Alright, sounds like fun I'll see you later," I nod.

Handing Dick back his phone I quickly run back to my room. Once inside I make sure that the door is closed as I shed the house clothes I decided on. Changing quickly into a tank top and cargo shorts, I tie the ribbon in my hair like a headband. Looking for my shoes I find a pair of socks and some runners, pulling them on I hear a knock at the door.

"Todd, Brown is here to retrieve you," Damian's curt speech cuts through.

"I'm coming tiny tot, just need to finish tying my shoes," I call.

"I am not shorter than you," he shouts.

Before he can barge into my room I consider something and quickly run to my window. Just as he walks into the room I launch myself from the sill and giggle, a rough landing in the bushes makes Stephanie jump from the car and rush to me.

"I see that someone has a death wish," she scolds pulling me to my feet.

"What? I landed in the bush that I saw Damian destroy yesterday," I frown. "I know better than to willingly destroy anything of Alfred's."

Stephanie giggles and leads me to the car as she dusts the leaves from my hair. With a grin, I take the front seat and look at Stephanie as she tries to hold in her laughter.

"Have you done that before?" she chuckles.

"No, never. But it was just like flying, I wish I could do it again," I grin.

"Please don't do it, I think you'll give everyone a heart attack," She laughs as she starts the car. "So where are we going?"

"To the Arkham girl's home," I sigh.

With a nod she starts driving, looking outside I never get tired of seeing the river, I've only ever looked at it from the edge of Sheldon's park and that was always an adventure. Stephanie attempted to learn more about the person that I was taking her to see. But I would tell no tales when we got to the building I bit my lip waiting for the older girl to get out of the car. Sliding from the passenger seat I scatter up the steps and open the door slowly. Sitting at the desk is another woman, she looks me over and sends a small smile.

"Why hello there Melanie, it's lovely to see you not covered in cuts and bruises for once," she laughs.

"Well, I haven't had any reasons to get all cut up yet," I argue. "Is Jane here?"

"I'm not sure, I'll check. But as you know there are no promises that she will be in there," she sighs.

With a nod, she walks off to the back door and I look as Stephanie walks in examining the room. She walks over and ruffles my hair a bit, as her hand brushes the ribbon she looks at me confused.

"Why do you wear that ribbon whenever you come to Crime Alley?" She asks.

"It's an order. Not a lot of the kids like me are safe even after we get placed in a home, but Brooky gave me this and said that I am supposed to wear it every time I come to Crime Alley, it works in amusement mile too," I smirk.

"Is Brooky the one that met Tim?" she asks.

"Yes, and hopefully you can meet him too. Otis Boys have a different set of rules to them, and they are very hard to locate sometimes," I sigh as the woman returns through the door.

With a sad shake of her head, she sits back down. "Looks like Jane's not in today. Maybe I can tell her you came by."

"Sure, that works, I don't wanna have her waste her time indoors though," I shrug as I turn to leave.

I take careful steps down to the sidewalk, with a quick sweep of the area I notice a familiar fluff of brown hair. Just as Stephanie walks next to me I sprint across the street launching myself into the back of the boy.

"Why do you always have to tackle when you hug little circus girl?" He laughs as I bury my face in his shirt.

"Because that's just the way I am," I smile, looking up at him.

"Where have you been? Lately, the alley hasn't been the same without you," he chuckles.

"I was just coping," I shrug as I loosen the hold on him.

"Find out some not too nice news?"

"Yeah, but it's getting better," I mumble.

"Melanie?" Stephanie's voice shakes me back to reality.

"Who's the dame?" Brooklynn smirks.

I let go and punch him playfully. "Be nice, she's older than you and way outta your league."

"How would you know something like that?" He frowns while rubbing the spot I punched.

"Name's Stephanie. You must be the one that Tim met the other day," Stephanie inquires.

"Yup, you must be the girl looking after the little circus," he smirks again.

"This is Brooklynn, I call him Bro sometimes, he hates it when I call him Brooky. He's the one I wanted you to meet. I knew it was going to be a hit or miss with Jane, so I didn't keep my hopes up too high," I introduce the sandy blond to the bright one.

"I heard a lot about you. So, you both like to hop roofs?" She chuckles.

"Well, where else do you think her nickname came from. She looks like a little acrobat doing flips and such in the air, had a few close calls, but has yet to break anything," he laughs.

Looking over the boy his eyes look more tired and I can see cuts and scrapes all over him making my eyes go wide.

"Who do I need to cut?" I snap about to pull the blade from the waistband of my shorts.

"Okay little lion tamer, no reason to get controlling. It was a small fight, you should see the other guy. Think I put 'im in the hospital," he chuckles.

"Yeah right, you aren't that ruthless. I've watched you fight many times Brooklynn, there are cig burns on your neck and behind your ears," I glare.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over," he smiles as he pats my head.

"I may not live here no more, but I'm still your family and we take care of our own here. You should know that better than me," I whine.

"Miss Stephanie if you would please take her home before she throws herself into a fit. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance," Brooklynn sighs as he pushes me closer to her.

"How polite, I'll be keeping an eye on you for her then," Stephanie nods.

We make our way to the car and Stephanie doesn't say anything as she drives us somewhere else. I look up at her then the large apartment complex.

"There are a few people that I want you to meet, and since I noticed you don't like being crowded by a lot of people, I thought that you should meet two people today," Stephanie smiles warmly.

"I guess that is okay, but what about my clothes?" I mutter.

"I already got some here at Barb's for you," Stephanie rolls her eyes.

Making our way up to a door, with one of the many keys attached to her car keys she opens the door.

"Barbra, we have the small child," Stephanie calls.

"Stop talking about yourself in the third person Steph," laughs a voice.

As the sound of a pair of footsteps gets closer and a wheelchair comes into view it's like the tension in the room grows. The red-haired woman moves closer to me and holds my face in her hands as she turns it side to side.

"She's so small, Jason would have stuffed her full of food by now," she sighs.

The raven-haired woman picks her phone and chuckles. "So that means we need to order more pizza, hopefully, Tony doesn't mind the additions."

"Where are my manners? My name is Barbra Gordan," smiles the red-haired woman.

"You're Commissioner Gordan's daughter. He told me about you when I went to the station, do your legs hurt?" I mumble.

"I didn't know that you talked to dad. It's a wonder that he hasn't retired yet, it's like he lives at work anyway," Barbra sighs. "And no honey, my legs are just fine."

"Melanie, Barbra is paralyzed from the waist down," Stephanie explains.

"I didn't know that," I mutter.

"Pizza is ordered, Tim said he'll drop it off here," the other woman informs us.

"That's Cassandra, she's Bruce's Daughter. She was dating Jason," Barbra whispers in my ear.

"Call me Cass. Babs, you don't know how to whisper," she chuckles.

"I remember talking to you on the phone, but I was wondering. What did you like about my big brother?" I ask.

"How about I tell you when you're older," Cass suggests.

"I don't think I wanna know anymore," I shake my head as I look at the woman.

"Well, tell us about yourself, all we know is that Dick has been sulking since you don't wanna talk to him," Barbra sighs leaning on her arm.

"I was born in New York, but for some reason, I was found in Gotham city streets about eight years ago, I've been to the police station three times and I've been moved to seven different homes since I was placed in the girls' home," I shrug.

"Really? How do you know you're Jason's little sister?" Stephanie asks.

"We have the same Dad. I remember mom always telling me that my dad had a kid before me and that he didn't even know I existed," I frown.

"How could your dad not know you existed?" Barbara points out.

"Not all of us are the lucky ones to be able to live with our parents. Before being here I would only see my mom every once in a while until the fire happened. Lucky for me someone saved me, and we ended up here," I sigh.

"Do you know the name of the person?" Stephanie asks from behind me as she runs her hands through my hair.

"She said her name was Rachel Roth. I never got to see her again even though I wanted to thank you," I pout. "She healed my burns and I could see again."

Cassandra looks over at me confused. "what do you mean you could see again?"

"Well I was about four or five and I remember just being in pain and that it was really hard to see from my left eye. The fire destroyed my Aunt's apartment and possibly killed her, but no one came to save us or fix anything. I cried for days, it was hard until I ran into a girl completely dressed in white. At first, she was speaking in a language I couldn't understand, but she put her hand on my head and whispered something and within a blink, I could see clearly from my left eye and my burns were gone," I explain. "You guys probably think I'm lying just like all the other adults."

"No, we believe you. You said her name was Rachel Roth?" Stephanie confirms as she pulls all of my hair up.

In a panic, I swat her hands away and look down. "I don't like when my neck is exposed I'm sorry."

"That's e fine," she smiles sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"How about we get dressed in our pajamas? What animal did Selina end up giving you?" Barbra asks.

"Panda," I shrug.

"She gave me a penguin," Cassandra pouts.

"She said she would have given me the bunny one, but that was Dicks," I mutter.

Stephanie hands me a bag, as I open it I notice a container that holds food. Pulling the container out I quickly place it on the counter and go to ask Barbra where I could change.

"Oh, that's right two people are coming over as well. Will that be alright with Melanie?" Cass asks as she holds her hand over the phone.

"I guess. I'm fine now so two more people won't hurt," I grin.

Stephanie usher's me to a room and closes the door as I blink for a moment.

"Take a shower, Melanie, you jumped in the bush. I don't want you to get sick or something," Stephanie orders.

With a frown I lock the door and quickly take a shower, once out I pull the Panda onesie on and open the door. Biting my lip, I walk out of the bathroom back into the kitchen where I heard voices. I drop my pack and lock eyes with a purple-haired woman, she smiles as soon as she locks eyes with me and nods her head for me to come closer.

"Rachel," I squeal running into her arms.

"Hello, Melanie," she drawls with a small smile on her lips.

"Whoa, that is the first time I've seen you smile, Raven," Stephanie gasps.

Letting go of me, Rachel turns my head in her hands and she pulls me close again. Her hand runs over the thick scar that sits at the base of my neck, biting my lip I kind of look down.

"I'll need to hear the story behind this when you feel comfortable," she sighs.

"She's very small, how old is she?" another voice asks.

"Who are you?" I mutter.

"My name is Artemis," grins the blonde woman.

"I'm thirteen, I'm going to be fourteen on the thirteenth," I explain.

Rachel ruffles my hair and we all make our way into the sitting room.

"Melanie, did you place those cookies on the counter?" Cass asks as she shakes the container a bit.

"Yes, I found them in my bag. I made those yesterday," I state.

"Really? Alfred has been sending me sweets for a few weeks and I was wondering who's been making them since Alfred usually makes European sweets," Barbra realizes.

"Oh, I've been baking for a few weeks now. I just didn't know what else to do, since I found out," I mumble.

As I hear something else I go to look inside my bag, with a frown I feel my hand clench.

"Is everything alright?" Rachel asks.

"I didn't know that we were coming here, and I didn't think to bring it with me," I mutter.

"What is it? I can call Tim to grab it from your room before he leaves," Barbra offers.

"I don't know if I can say what it is," I mumble as my tears well up.

There's a knock at the door and Cassandra walks over to see who it is. With the opening of the door, I see the unruly hair of Tim and a smaller figure with slicked-back hair.

"Damian, what brings you here?" Barbra asks.

"Todd left something at home," Damian scoffs as he walks into the room.

In one swift motion, he drapes something around my shoulders, I look up and he pulls the hood over my head.

"What?" Stephanie gasps.

"I'm also here because Drake wasn't able to carry all the pizza boxes," he dismisses as he rips the boxes from Tim's hands.

I smile and quickly hug him. Both males say their goodbye's and all the girls in the room stare at me confused.

"Melanie, why do you have Robin's cape?" Cass asks.

"Well, um he came to Bruce's office while I was crying. It was when I learned the news and he comforted me, enough that I've only ever cried one other time. But um I refused to let him leave me and he told me to give him back his cape when my mental state was better," I explain awkwardly.

Rachel kind of looks me over with a raised brow. "Alright, well let's dig into the cookies."

The night was full of talking and awkward conversations between Artemis and Cass about Jason. But sitting on the couch with Robin's cape draped over me I quickly found my eyes closing. But the vale of sleep never found its way over me, with a frown I make my way into the kitchen and grab a glass of water.

"This must have been a lot for you to take in," Rachel's voice startled me causing me to spill some of the water.

"I guess, I mean I haven't seen you for years now. But I'm glad to see you doing alright, do you want me to call you Raven?" I ask sipping the glass.

"If you want to, it's a name I picked up from my new place," she explains while leaning on the counter.

I nod slowly. "I'm scared for my birthday. I don't know about this whole idea of meeting so many people."

"You'll do just fine. And if anyone gives you a hard time just run to me," Raven murmurs.

With a nod, we both go back to get some sleep, and only the painful light sleep that doesn't let you rest fell over my eyes. Stephanie left before I 'woke up' and Cass offered to drive me home instead. Sitting in her passenger seat holding the black and white bag with my things inside I found myself teetering in and out of light sleep. Tim was reaching into the seat to pick me up when I quickly punched him in a hazy daze.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep very much last night," I chuckle nervously.

"I can see that," Tim sighs. "Come on, Bruce wanted you to talk to Alfred about stuff."

With an unsteady nod I quickly toddle up the stairs into the mansion, Alfred is arranging a vase of flowers just as I walk into the lobby.

"Ah, welcome home Miss Melanie," Alfred nods.

"Don't call me 'miss,' just my name is fine," I huff.

He chuckles and nods. "Follow me, I have a few questions on foods that you don't like to eat."

"I'm not very picky, we can't be picky where I'm from since it's rare we get what we want to begin with," I shrug as I follow the older man.

Sitting me down on the chair of the breakfast room, he walks around picking things up and places a warm glass of milk in front of me. I raise my brow as he gestures for me to drink it.

"Do you know what flavor cake you enjoy?" He asks as I finally decide to take a sip from the glass.

"I liked this pink cake we had some time. It was fluffy and it wasn't too awfully sweet like chocolate, but it was really warm and fresh." I attempt to explain.

"I can give you samples tomorrow if it will help," he offers.

"I don't want to be a bother, I'm positive it was a strawberry cake. Why are you all worrying yourselves over my birthday?" I mumble.

"This was Master Dick's idea. He thought that since the foster care system doesn't put too much stress on events he would throw you a proper birthday," Alfred explains as I smother a yawn.

"I'm not a big fan of him, but that is very thoughtful of him. I wish I wasn't so afraid to get close to him," I smile, leaning on the table my head feels heavy and I rest it in my hand.

He nods and starts cleaning up around the table, my eyes draw closed and I wake up in my bed. My skin was pricked with gooseflesh and it felt like I couldn't breathe correctly. Panicking I quickly get out of my bed and start pacing the floor, with a glance at the time I realized that not even an hour has passed. I walk out of the room and glance at the second door in the sitting room until I finally walked to the room closest to Bruce's. My knuckles were white as I tapped my fist against the door, and not even a second later Tim opened the door looking down at me confused.

"Hi Melanie, is there something wrong? You were just sleeping a moment ago," Tim asks while he looks me over.

"is it okay if I take my nap here? If you're busy I can leave," I mumble.

"I'm just studying some stuff, I don't mind. The bed is all yours, I barely sleep there anyway," chuckles Tim as he opens the door.

With a slow nod I step in, his room had thick ribbed panels all over the room and papers were stacked high next to higher stacks of books. I walk closer to the bed which is the only clean thing in the whole room, in the corner I notice a small pile of unsorted clothes and the warm lamp sitting on the desk. The only reason I know that the desk is there is that there is a small drawer peeking out from under an extremely long piece of paper. Pulling myself up onto the bed I lay my head on the pillow just as Tim takes his seat back at the desk. It did take a second before I fell back into the rhythm of sleep, I only woke up again cause I heard a shout.

"Why is Todd in here? She's supposed to be in her room," Damian's usually stoic voice has a hint of anger.

"She was just sleeping, Demon spawn. Maybe the reason that she came over here is that she can feel the anger rolling off you in waves.

"You couldn't have been getting much work done she snores as much as her brother," Damian snarls.

"Thanks, short stack I'm awake now," I snap as I sit up and rub the last bit of sleep from my eyes.

Damian huffs as he turns and leaves the room, he makes a show of slamming his door when he gets to it. Rolling my eyes, I slide off Tim's bed and look at him.

"Sorry, I know I snore if I'm tired enough," I mumble as I make my way to the door.

"You need all the sleep you can get, you are having a birthday party in three days," Tim smirks.

I bite my lip and stare at the ground, "I'm scared. It's been a long time since my birthday has been about me getting older."

"Well, Dick and I are going to make sure it's the best birthday you've ever had until now. So, look forward to it," he grins while ruffling my hair

I nod and leave the room running into Bruce. "Oh, I was looking for you."

I look up at him confused.

"I was wondering if you knew what you might like to do for your birthday other than the party that is," Bruce asks.

"I wanna go get ice cream in the daytime," I mumble. "I only ever took, my free time at night and I wanted to get ice cream during the day."

"I can find some time, so we can all go," Bruce grins ruffling my hair.

I smile and make my way to my room, looking around the room I feel warm as I start looking around for the ratty duffle bag that I brought with me. Not finding the thing that I'm looking for I turn to my closet and start looking through the bottom of the clothes.


	5. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much sleep and still getting used to the new location, it's the day of Melanie's birthday. Let's see who she meets and how she reacts.

Not that I wasn't trying to sleep, but I'm pretty sure that everyone noticed that I was walking around like one of the undead for two days. Due to the nap I took in the middle of the day on the tenth I didn't sleep that night, so at five-thirty in the morning on the thirteenth of August, I was staring out the window on my third day of no sleep. My head felt leaden, but my eyes hurt so much that I could barely close them to blink. The door to my room opened as I clutched tightly to the recently cleaned teddy and tears sprung through my pain. Tim's messy locks caught my attention and I started to bawl in tears, he sighs looking at me.

"Melanie, you didn't sleep again?" he frowns.

"There were footsteps, I was scared. Alfred had already gone to sleep so I knew it wasn't him," I whimpered looking up at the young male.

He rolls his eyes and walks over picking me up in his arms. I barely protest as more tears leak from my vision orbs and I use the bear as a shield from the light. Tim walked for a little while before placing me in a plush seat, his eyes ordered me to sit still and I didn't move. Looking around the living room I buried my face deeper into my bear as I waited, a different tuft of black hair peeked around the corner and I paused. Hearing whispers I start to panic as I look around the room, the shadows start to bend and contort.

"Demon spawn, go to sleep," I hear Tim scold.

He walks in and I frown as he holds a cup in his hands.

"Tim . . . is the troll by the door going to bite you?" I whisper.

He looks at me again and places a hand on my forehead, "Melanie. Drink this alright."

I eye the liquid and look at him before taking the cup in my surprisingly steady hands. Taking careful sips of the cup I look at the ground, Tim waits carefully as I down the whole cup.

"You feel better?" Tim asks.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to call Damian a little troll," I pout as I hold my teddy bear.

"You don't have to apologize," Tim shakes his head.

With a slow nod I feel my eyes finally close and curl into the chair I'm sitting in. My eyes open again, but this time to eyes that are usually glaring at me.

"We have to finish preparations and thought you might want to get dressed," Damian explains as he backs away from me.

"Alright, thanks for waking me up. I um sorry I called you a troll, I now realize that after three days of no sleep you start to hallucinate," I sigh sitting up and getting off the couch.

Damian doesn't say anything as I make my way to my room, once inside I shuffle through the clothes hanging in the closet and footsteps make me jump. Turning back to the door I see Tim.

"Oh, so he did wake you up. How are you feeling?" Tim asks with a grin.

"Better, I think I've learned my lesson about sleeping," I chuckle.

"There's a gift on your bed already," Tim informs me as I turn to see a box already on my bed.

I frown. "I wonder how I missed that?"

Tim just shrugs and looks at me. "Raven is going to be here soon and Stephanie."

"Okay, I think I'll be ready by then," I nod and walk closer to the box.

Tim leaves and closes the door before I get a chance to open the door there's a knock. With a frown I turn to see who is at the door, opening it slowly I'm met with Dick.

"Do you need anything from me?" I mutter, looking up at the male in front of me.

"There was a letter in the mail for you," he nods as he holds the envelope.

I nod slowly and take the envelope, closing the door I open the envelope first. And it read. "You are probably wondering who is your protector? I can't exactly reveal that right now, but here is another ribbon to alternate. Your friend has been holding up fine in Otis burg, but make sure you say hi."

"Who is JJ?" I frown pulling out the ribbon colored crimson red.

Before investigating farther, I just shake it off and make my way to the gift sitting on my bed. Opening the top there are two things inside a dress that is long and plush, it's colored a white and pastel purple in a princess cut. The other things inside are a red crop top and jean shorts and a green flannel shirt.

Changing into the ensemble I start to brush my hair to prepare for the ribbon. A knock at the door catches me off guard, walking over to the door I open it slowly and my eyes go wide. Raven stands at the door and smiles a bit.

"Hey there, you look like you don't know what to do with that," she chuckles.

"That's a rare sight to see, Raven, smiling," laughs Tim.

"Do you two know each other?" I mutter tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, we had some activities outside of school that correlated," Raven shrugs.

Tim nods while Raven takes the ribbon from my hand while walking behind me. After a few moments, Raven walks around to look at my face.

"You look cuter with your hair framing your face," Raven smirks.

"Thank you, has the party already started?" I mumble.

Tim shakes his head. "No, but Selina is here with a friend of hers."

With a small nod, I walk out of the sitting room and dig my hand into my pocket once I get to the steps. I pause before turning to the main lobby as I find something small in my pocket, pulling it out I raise a brow as I find a small lighter. On it is written 'Jason's lighter you little shits wouldn't take it anyway.' I smile and continue down the stairs, Damian is perched on the bottom steps.

"Happy birthday, Todd." He sighs as he looks back at me.

"Thank you. You're the first one to say it," I smile.

"There are going to be a lot of people that know you, but you don't know them," he informs me.

"I'm well aware," I nod slowly.

Damian looks at me for a moment as I stand at the end of the steps.

Biting my lip, I turn to look at him. "Damian, do you know how I would be able to return the cape to Robin?"

"I suppose you could call out to him in some way," he shrugs.

"I guess you're right." I pause and lock eyes with a blue-eyed boy with fluffy black hair and a wide grin. "Who is that?"

"Kent. He is a family friend from Metropolis, he seemed to be the only one able to attend. His mother and father are reporters for the Daily Planet," Damian explains.

I nod slowly, and someone waves me over. Stephanie with a huge grin walks over lugging someone behind her, I smile more as I realize the now clean tuft of brown hair.

"Brooklynn," I laugh as I make my way closer.

He stops and looks me over for a moment. "Happy birthday little circus girl."

"Thanks, Brookie," I grin.

"Hey, don't call me that in front of all the ladies," he hisses.

I roll my eyes and he pulls me into a hug. "You cleaned up a lot."

"I mighta gotten fostered," he chuckles.

Turning to look up at him I grin wide. "Really?! That's great to hear, by who?"

"It's unknown for now, but I'm living in a flat now. You should stop by and pay a visit," he grins.

"Nah, I'm younger than you and someone might get the wrong idea," I tease.

Laughing away with Stephanie and Brooklynn, I almost jump when small arms wrap around my leg. Looking down I see a purple-eyed toddler with silky black hair, she looks like she's on the brink of tears as Dick runs over toward me to pick her up. I pick her up and cradle her close turning my back to Dick, she locks eyes with me and starts smiling wide.

"Tank you," she mumbles.

"No problem little one," I grin.

I look around and notice a sharply dressed woman talking to Bruce as she walks toward me. Her eyes light up with something and I send her a small smile as I walk closer.

"I um, picked her up without thinking. She looked like she didn't want to be picked up by Dick," I explain as I hold the small girl to the woman.

"No that's fine. I'm Diana and the little one you are holding is Sophia Isley," she grins.

"She's so small," I remark with a smile.

Diana nods as she looks at me holding Sophia still. I offer to give her back, but she just shakes her head.

"You can keep holding her, I think she likes you. She never lets anyone hold her," she laughs.

With a small nod, I walk around and look around the lobby. Alfred comes out and gathers everyone's attention.

"I would like everyone to gather in the ballroom for the festivities. We are celebrating the newest addition to our family, and this is the first birthday that she is getting to spend with us," Alfred explains.

Everyone makes their way to the ballroom, I walk carefully to the ballroom holding Sophia. Damian is lagging and I turn to look at him. Sophia reaches for him and I place her down and watch as she walks over to him smiling.

"Dami, come on," she smiles.

He nods slowly and follows after the little girl, I walk along as well. Before getting into the ballroom I run into a large body making me stumble back. Looking up I'm met with a familiar pair of blue eyes, but the person with them is older and confused.

"Are you Melanie?" he asks.

"Yes, who are you?" I ask in return.

"Konner, I'm John's older brother," he introduces.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," I smile.

"Melanie come on, you're taking too long. How are we supposed to get you to open all your presents if you're the slowest one?" Tim gripes.

"I'm coming." I glare.

Before I get past him he stops me. "You're e good at baking." He compliments.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. Stephanie told me that Alfred was sharing my masterpieces with friends," I grin walking past him.

Walking into the ballroom I'm dragged to the middle of the room and spun around.

"Wally! Stop that!" Tim scolds grabbing me.

Clutching onto Tim I wait a moment before the room stops spinning. "Have I mentioned that I'm not a fan of spinning fast."

"I'll keep that in mind. Sorry about Wally he gets excited," Tim sighs.

"How many people do you know outside of school?" I raise a brow.

"Everyone in this room," he grins.

I nod as someone grabs my hand again this time it's much smaller and I smile at the toddler pulling me along.

"Sophie calm down my little warrior, you are going to make her dizzy," Diana smiles as she picks up the small girl.

"It's alright, I like helping with the little ones. There were quite a few smaller girls at my foster home, none as little as her but still," I sigh.

Bruce looks at me then at Diana when the door opens, and everyone looks to see a man standing there is another Kent. I could tell because he looked exactly like his sons, the same blue eyes and grin etched onto his lips.

"Sorry, we're late we got held up at work," apologizes the man.

His wife standing next to him sighs. "This wouldn't have happened if you finished your work before running off."

"That's Clark. He's got a habit of being late," Bruce whispers to me.

"Oh, who's that?" I point to the red-headed male currently scolding Wally.

"That's Barry Allen, he's a friend from Central city." He explains.

I just stare. "No one here lives in Gotham except Brooklynn?" I mumble.

"No, since my work requires me to travel a lot it's difficult to make acquaintances in Gotham," Bruce chuckles.

"Hey, so I'm chopped liver, I see how it is Bruce," frowns the man sporting gray in his surprisingly still red hair.

"Hi, again Commissioner Gordan," I wave.

"Hey kiddo, that thing you asked me about I finished. You don't have to worry about anyone going there anymore," Commissioner Gordan smiles.

I nod for a moment. "That's a relief. I wish that it was this easy before."

He nods and ruffles my hair. "I didn't know what to get her. I'm not sure what you get a newly fostered kid to the richest man in Gotham."

"Not money," a voice makes me jump and I run over behind Bruce.

Dick looks at me from behind Bruce and frowns. "Every time."

"Does she not like you?" the Commissioner asks.

I look at Dick again and he's mumbling in a language that I don't understand. Bruce looks down at me and I walk over and poke Dick from a distance.

"Hey, Grayson!" I call trying to get his attention.

He looks at me now paying attention.

"I um, thanks. I haven't celebrated my birthday in a while like this," I mumble while looking away.

I turn to walk away, and I hear someone's laugh. "She's like a little Jason."

I look back at Dick and shake my head as Alfred waves me over. As I get closer I notice the large tray table behind him, he makes me stand by the table and I look around.

"We don't usually do this, but we thought everyone would like it if Melanie gave her reaction to each present," Alfred announces.

He stands by me and nods. I turn to the table surrounded by presents, not even sure how to go about this I notice a small box and I pick it up first. The box isn't even that heavy and it's slim, I open the lid and look at Alfred confused.

"Seems that Master Bruce has gifted you a cell phone," Alfred informs me.

Placing the small contraption on the table again I smile. "Thank you." I look at the table again and this time reach for a large box.

Pulling the ribbon, it unfolds and inside is a large oversized teddy bear, it looks almost like mine but has a red ribbon wrapped around the neck.

"Roy has a habit of dropping things off unnoticed," Alfred laughs a bit.

"Is he a friend of Jason?" I mumble picking up the card.

"Yes indeed," Dick informs me.

Opening the card, I look it over there's a note that says to read aloud. "Hello Melanie, I've yet to meet you face to face. But Jason always told me about how you always liked stuffed bears, so I got you this one." I read aloud and smile. "That's rather thoughtful"

Placing the card with the bear, I go to another box, it doesn't look heavy. Attempting to pick I immediately stop and peel the wrapping off and slide off the lid. Inside was thin gold cuffs and a small saber, pressing the button on the handle and it snaps into a shield.

"Diana!" Bruce gasps.

"My mother sent it, I was intending to gift it to the girl regardless," she smiles.

"This is so cool," I grin.

"I do hope that you will refrain from using it indoors," Alfred adds.

I shake my head. "I would never do that."

Placing the shield gently into the box I look at the thin box next to it. Opening the lid I see a sleek white square, confused I look at everyone as Alfred walks over.

"Master Timothy gifted you a laptop Melanie," he explains.

"Is that one of those fancy small computers that people have with them?" I ask aloud.

"In a sense yes," Tim nods as he looks at me.

Everything was buzzing again, I went to open the next gift it was nicely wrapped until I peeled the paper I looked at the box. Opening the tab I find pictures and pictures of a smiling black haired male, sometimes covered in bandages and others with a white streak in his hair I put the box down and quickly move to the next one.

"What was it in it, Melanie?" Konner asks as I slide the next box closer to me.

"Something nice," I grin opening the next box.

On top was a folded paper that said 'from Damian.' I lift the card and inside are an assortment of new black throwing knives, etched in the bottom is a small MT and the bat symbol underneath.

"Damian? How did you know that I own throwing knives?" I ask, looking in his direction.

"It was a lucky guess," he shrugs. "You have threatened me with them a few times."

"Thank you, mine were getting too thin to sharpen lately," I smile.

Bruce glares at Damian from across the room. As I go down the piles of boxes I'm given things I didn't think I needed. Konner had given me a phone case for the phone I got, John gifted me a pair of headphones that had the Robin symbol on it. Wally had gifted me a new knapsack with more pockets, while Barry and Clark had gifted me small key chains with each major super hero's respective symbol. Alfred had informed me that his gift was in my room this morning. Stephanie had given me a mock cape, Barbra gave me rose crowns while Cassandra gave me gloves. Commissioner Gordan gifted me half a bag of suckers, with a note that said the other half is at work if I ever feel the need to visit. Selina gave me a panda hoodie and Brooklynn gave me a pair of tickets to see the Gotham Blades.

"Who gave you that one?" John asks pointing to a present wrapped in black.

I walk over and smile. "Raven did. I'll open it now." Sliding the lid off the box I find several books inside and I grin. "Well, I'll never be bored here."

"I know how much you like to read," Raven smiles looking at me.

"Thanks, Raven." I grin placing the lid back on the box turn almost running into a five-tier cake.

"Happy Fourteenth birthday Melanie," Everyone states in unison.

Everyone starts to sing Happy birthday and my smile grows wide. Sitting in front of me is a smaller cake with candles on it, blowing out the candles I keep my eyes closed tight as I wish. Peeking open my eyes Brooklynn wraps me into a tight hug, as tears fill my eyes. He knows better than anyone what I wished for, and my smile holds strong as more tears fall.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" Stephanie asks frantically looking me over.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. My wish already came true so there's no reason particular to wish for anything more," I laugh wiping the tears as Brooklynn hugs me.

"What do you mean?" Tim asks his eyes narrow.

"I woke up this morning thinking that this was a dream, and wish it didn't end," I laugh awkwardly.

Everyone seems to take a moment and exchange looks before pulling Brooklynn and me into an extremely warm and tight hug. As we separate I feel my scalp going numb from the constant ruffling of my hair, and I laugh. The rest of the day played out well, Wally ate an entire tier of cake making even me confused. Barry had to stop him before he decided to eat more, Konner made it his job to help me take all my gifts to my room and practically scared me when he found an elevator that leads to the second floor.

"Happy birthday! Call me once you get your phone set up. You have to teach me how you made all those cookies," Konner grins standing by the door.

"Stop flirting with the minor," Tim scolds as he shows the large boy out the door.

"Sophia, I just want to hold you until your Mom gets ready to leave," Dick pleads as he looks at the little girl.

"Let Melanie hold her. She clearly has a problem with you being the one to look after her," Damian scoffs.

Dick turns away and sits on the steps defeated, I stand by the door and look at Damian.

"Hey, Damian. Do you think we could play music in the ballroom and see which one of us is the better dancer?" I ask.

"I don't dance," he rolls his eyes as I walk over.

"Dami Dance!" Sophia grins. "You like to dance wi me."

"Well, looks like the true judge has spoken." I giggle looking at Sophia

Damian begrudgingly walks over and Tim peeks over the railing. "Did I hear something about using the sound system in the ballroom?"

"Yeah, we need your help with that. I only know how to hotwire school phones to the PA system," I shrug placing Sophia on her feet.

All three males look at me for a moment.

"You did what?" Tim asks walking down the stairs.

"Well, I wired the principals phone into the PA system. I didn't just move one chord and plug it in, they had to get some pretty expensive techs to sever the connections so that we could continue with the school year. They were trying to tweak my grades and mark off my examination to another student because the parents were giving him a hard time," I explain as I make my way to the ballroom.

They exchange looks then look at me again. "So, you're not below average like your brother?" Tim asks.

"What do you mean?" I stop and turn to look at them. "Jason was the top of his class. He had exceptional grades. Just because someone's extracurriculars don't match the cookie-cutter doesn't mean that we're stupid."

Everyone looks at me and Bruce walks out of his study. "What happened?" he asks as we all look at him.

"What were Jason's grades like?" Tim asks.

Bruce doesn't pause as he says. "They were on par with your grades. Melanie's grades are almost identical to his and yours. Did you want to see his report cards?"

Diana walks out and looks at Sophia, "I'll talk to you later Bruce. Please consider what I mentioned. I've already made my decision, I just need your approval."

"I'll consider it Diana," Bruce sighs.

Diana takes Sophie and they both leave.

I look at Bruce confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," He shakes his head looking at all of us.

"We were about to play some music over the sound system in the Ballroom," Tim states.

"No. Damian, you are going to be waxing the Ballroom floor tomorrow. Maybe we should have all picked a gift together instead of letting you pick what you thought was a good idea," Bruce states, his tone even makes me shiver as I take a step back.

"I'm gonna just go and check on some college stuff. See you later," Tim practically scrambles up the stairs again into his room.

Looking between the three of them. "I think I'm just going to set up my cell phone and computer, Damian do you think you could help me with that?" I ask awkwardly.

"I believe I have a moment to assist. I also need to set up my contraption," Damian mumbles as we both make our way to my room.

Once in the Sitting room I look at Damian, we kind of look at one another and I bite my lip.

"Go grab your things and we go set it on in the room next to mine," I mumble.

"What do you mean?" he frowns.

"Just go grab your computer and come into my room," I nod as I open my room door.

He leaves, and I turn to my room, looking at the things sitting by vanity. Grabbing the two boxes I sit on the edge of my bed waiting for the male to return. Damian knocks before clearing his throat to capture my attention, I nod in his direction slightly and beacon him over. I walk to the back of my room and trace my fingers along the wall, once I hear the click I pull the panel.

"I found this while exploring the grounds. You probably knew it was here, but I find it more convenient to hide here versus the pool house," I explain presenting the room.

"No, I haven't had time to explore the grounds in the way that you have," Damian shakes his head as he closes my bedroom door.

"Well, now that you know my secret, here," I mutter presenting the key to the door.

Damian reaches out and takes the key holding it in his hand. "What's this for?"

"Well I don't like the idea of you being able to enter my room as you please, but there is a door at the bottom of the staircase. That's how I left that night Bruce got mad at me," I whisper. "I asked Alfred about it and he said I could have the key since no one else uses the door. Since I'm bringing you back here I thought I'd give you a key. You're pretty observant Damian and that means a lot to me at least."

He doesn't say anything as he walks past me and examines the pillows and chairs that I had managed to bring in. "You need to decorate this differently if you're going to use it as a hideaway, but we can figure that out later."

We both take a seat and pull out the devices that we have been gifted. Damian produces a phone that seems out of place in his palm. He tries his best to explain the use to me and I just quietly listen not wanting to burst his bubble that I already know what a phone is. Once on to the computers, we look at one another, slowly both of us struggled to figure it out. After about thirty minutes I admitted defeat and went to Tim, and Damian begrudgingly stood outside of Tim's door as we learned how to set up our computers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally hope that this wasn't too kind of on the downside or anything like that. Any ideas for small scenarios is much appreciated. I have much of the main plot written out, but filling out situations is rather hard for me. I hope you enjoy'd this chapter and my book so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding, ding, ding. It's time for school in this universe and ours. Melanie is going to be attending school and not a public school anymore.

"Melanie, hiding isn't going to make this any easier on anyone." Dick's voice echoed through the halls.

I had found a way to hide in the pantry this time, everyone was looking for me but I didn't want to go to school especially if I had to go to a new school.

"Come on it's not that bad. Jason even went there," Tim adds.

They were close and I knew that I wasn't about to reply to their statements cause that's where people go wrong when they are trying to hide. The door opened but it was like the person that opened it was preoccupied and closed it again. But that ended when I felt the cold floor suddenly.

"Ow. That fucking hurt," I grumble, pushing myself to my feet.

"Stop hiding in small spaces," Tim scolds sternly.

"It's more comforting," I frown with a quick adjustment of my ribbon.

"Come on, we need to get going," Bruce demands.

"Where to?" I ask as I pull the shoes on that I've been handed.

"To the store for your uniform," he nods.

I pull my new phone from my pocket and check the time. "I thought he had work today?"

"I took the day off, no meetings were scheduled for the day," he informs us.

I nod slowly and follow as we all walk out the doors, sitting in the middle of the driveway was the Limousine that I had ridden on the first day here. Everyone seemed to climb in easily and I found it a concerning as I climbed in after. Bruce sat in the back, while Tim and Dick sat on the left, and Damian on the right. I opted for the seat next to Damian, albeit betting my life wasn't in imminent danger if we were only to be going to the store. It was still morning so the outside traffics was a mess, people getting to work and all, but that just seemed like Gotham.

"Why do you refuse this so much?" Dick asks as the car brings to move.

"Because I don't know what this is like. I've never been measured for anything other than my height," I retort as I glare at my hands the most interesting things in this car besides the four, billion-dollar faces, in the car.

"I agree with you Todd, this measurement business seems rather repetitive," Damian scoffs.

Bruce has a look of frustration on his face like he's gone through this time and time again. "Damian you have grown and frankly you are possibly going to grow again. You need a well-fitting uniform."

"I am well aware of that, but must we venture there every year," Damian gripes.

"I am not aware, I'm used to wearing clothes that don't fit right. Hand me downs are quite common and it's harder to find things that fit you when you can barely keep weight on you," I grumble.

Dick watches me as I begin to plait my hair in an effort to distract me from his gaze.

"Well, hand me downs don't happen with us. You get clothes that fit you," Dick informs me.

"Shouldn't he be at work?" I grumbled.

"Today's my day off," he taunts.

I roll my eyes and keep going with my disaster. The car ride ended rather quickly, and I was thankful for that. Damian and I were to go to the tailors on our own while Dick, Tim, and Bruce we're handling other business. I wasn't sure about being left alone with Damian, but I was glad that Dick wasn't coming with us. Following after the fast-paced boy was a hassle I had to keep my eyes on him at all times in fear of getting separated from him before arriving at his destination.

"Great," I mutter as I try to keep an eye out for the angry male.

"You alright there?" Someone asks turning me to face them, their brow furrows and this face twists in anger. "You."

"What?" I ask confused as I get dragged off.

"I told you if I ever saw your smug little face again I'd kick you out of the store myself. Now you appear and I'm kicking you out," he huffs.

"Excuse me, sir, but can I ask you to unhand my foster daughter," Bruce's voice was a comfort unbeknown to myself.

In the confusion, I slip from the man's grip and quickly stand behind Bruce peeking at the man.

"But she's an Arkham girl," he states in confusion.

Bruce kind of ruffles my hair as I realize that I'm clutching tightly to the cuff of his suit. "No she's my foster daughter, and I'd also appreciate if you hadn't just grabbed her and walked off people could get the wrong idea when you don't give a young girl the chance to explain herself."

"My apologies," the security guard frowns a bit peeved.

"Todd where were you?" Damian's voice makes me stop.

I pout and walk closer to him. "If I'm going anywhere with you from now on I'm holding your hand. You walk too damn fast for me to keep up with you," I huff grabbing the boy's hand.

"Damian I trust you won't lose you foster sister again," Bruce states lowly.

Damian glares at me then quickly pulls me on our way. Getting to the store was easy and once we told the lady who we were she quickly started on our measurements. She gave us a ticket and we were done.

"How come your uniform will take longer?" Damian huffs as he holds my hand and inspects the ticket with the other.

"Did we kindly forget that I'm am a female and there are other aspects to my uniform that will make it take longer," I roll my eyes.

We continue to bicker as we walk to where Damian believe Tim and Bruce to be.

"Awe, look at that Damian is holding Melanie's hand," Dick teases before dodging a punch from Damian's now free hand.

Damian hands the ticket to his father and I stand awkwardly as they look at each other.

"Melanie, did you have anywhere you wanted to go?" Tim asks.

"No, I just wanna get home quickly," I mutter gripping his sleeve.

Tim ruffles my hair and I frown when the ribbon loosens, making me look up again.

"I'll fix it," Tim sighs as he starts to untie the ribbon.

Once fixed I look at Bruce.

"I have one place that I need to go then we can go home. I just need the four of you to behave," Bruce states.

"I'm an adult I know how to behave," Dick proclaims proudly.

"Let's get to the car we can't leave Alfred waiting."

All walking out of the store we back out way back to the Limo, and take the same seats as before.

"Bruce, can I learn how to drive a motorcycle?" I ask looking at the car roof.

"When you're old enough."

"That is?"

"17."

"Are there any other requirements?"

"Avoid trouble in school."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Tim furrows his brows. "You're making this too easy on her."

"Frankly I don't think I've ever found something so challenging," I smirk.

"She's a Todd, she bound to get in trouble," Damian adds with a bit of spite.

"Oh, you're only in trouble if you get caught," I roll my eyes and look out the window and gasp.

"Wait are we doing this today?"

"It seems like the surprise is ruined," Bruce chuckles.

"Yay!" I smile wide.

"What surprise?" Dick asks.

"We have arrived," Alfred informs us as the car stops.

I think back to earlier when Alfred stayed in the car while we were in the store and I rush toward the front.

"You're coming with us right?" I ask.

"If it's alright with master Bruce, I hadn't considered the possibility," Alfred raises a brow.

"Please," I look toward Bruce and he nods.

the car off and everyone out that's when Dick realizes where we are.

"No remember I need all four of you to behave," Bruce states.

Unsure of what he means I stay back a bit as we enter the Ice cream Parlor. It definitely looked a lot different than it did that it did at night. Dick picked where we sat wich was a big round table in the corner, he excitingly sat in the middle while Tim waited for Bruce to sit down, Damian took to his other side and I slid in after him. Alfred took the end and we sort of waited for the waitress to come by.

"Melanie, what was your old school like?" Dick asks, turning to me with an excited look in his eye.

I look at my hands unsure of how to answer. "It was fine, I could tolerate it. Why?"

"Well, we hardly get to see you. Shit, we hardly get to talk to each other at all," he states and earns a harsh shoulder tap from Bruce.

"I think I need to implement the no cursing rule again," he frowns.

"That'd suck, looks like I'm gonna have to get creative," I mumble.

"I despise where this is going," Damian mumbles.

Soon a girl walks up to the table with a notepad. "Hello, how can help you?"

She seems to take a slow look over the whole table and a look of recognition flashes over her eyes when she catches my gaze.

"Can I have a medium strawberry cone?" I state quickly to get her to stop looking at me.

Damian seems to notice this and grumbles. "A medium Chocolate sundae."

"I wanna banana split," Dick chirps.

"A small Matcha Icecream," Alfred states.

"Can I have a large coffee icecream cup," Tim nods slowly.

Bruce kind of thinks for a moment and nods. "A medium vanilla cup then."

She looks over us again and kind of stares at me. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yup, now if you could kindly stop glaring down my little sister that would be appreciated," Tim snaps.

"Sorry, I'll have those right up for you," she nods as she quickly walks away.

I lay against the table letting go of the sigh I had been holding.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that she wasn't someone you got along with," Tim states quietly.

"What gave that away?" I mumble sitting up slowly.

Dick seems to blink a few times. "Her glare, maybe the fact that you ordered so quickly."

"Well, I only ever come here at night so I've never met any of the day workers." I clarify.

Damian seems to nod. "I will be the next to put my two sense in and point out that school wasn't the best for you. I do believe that I had to walk past, your school on my way back to the manor."

"Gee, what an amazing coincidence. I hope that you only ever saw me at my best," I hiss sarcastically.

"Possibly I can ask about it at another time then," he frowns.

"That'd be great," I grumble wanting to curl up.

"So, you like Strawberry?" Tim asks.

I nod slowly. "Are you addicted to coffee Tim?"

"He's only allowed decaf after ten am, otherwise who knows what master Timothy will do," Alfred chuckles.

"Wait, how old do you need to be to drink coffee?" I mumble.

"You can drink it any age, Todd," Damian states.

"How about you avoid coffee until you start college," Bruce states.

"Sounds fair," I nod slowly.

"Also, yours and Master Damian's time tables arrived in the mail earlier this week," Alfred points out.

"Have you taken Spanish before?" Tim asks.

"No," I mumble looking away.

Dick frowns and shakes his head. "Let's get that changed to Tagalog, that way you have another class with Damian."

"How about Italian?" I suggest.

"Be serious Todd, I've read your stories." Damian frowns.

"Mandarin?"

"That works," Bruce nods.

"I guess cursing in other languages is out then," I grumble.

"Look at that, she's learning," Dick teases.

Before I can be embarrassed further the waitress comes to the table. Placing everyone's ice cream down.

"Enjoy your treat," she smiles as she walks away.

I keep quiet and listen as everyone starts to conversate at the table. Damian also is quiet as he eats his sundae, I look at my ice cream and then at his. Just as I'm about to keep to my ice cream Damian shoves the spoon in my mouth.

"Just ask," he rolls his eyes and continues to eat.

"Thanks, I guess," I mumble through the chocolate in my mouth.

Everyone was kind of quiet after that, but eating the icecream together was fun.

"Melanie, why do you like ice cream so much?" Dick asks as we are all close to finished.

"Uh, how do I answer this?" I mumble to myself frowning. "I just do, I dunno why?"

"People can just like things Grayson," Damian frowns.

"Well, that was enough sweets for you two. Let's go home, I need to email the academy to change Melanie's time table," Bruce sighs as Alfred stand up.

Tim gets up and quickly goes to pay, I kind of linger behind and stay quiet on the ride back.

It wasn't even long before I was trying to tie the stupid tie of my uniform, my hair was tamed surprisingly and the skirt hung a little loose on my hips, but that happens when your uniform isn't supposed to be here for another week.

"Miss Melanie? Are you having problems?" Alfred's voice was just our of my door.

Rushing over to open the door I huff holding the tie in one hand.

"Would you like some help?" he asks.

Holding the tie out to him I nod. "If it's not too much to ask."

"Today, you and the boys are in my stead. Master Bruce is already at the office and Master Richard has already left for the station," he states.

I nod and watch as he ties my tie before I can thank him he reaches up and ties the ribbon in my hair into a bow and I smile.

"Thank you, Alfred," I smile as I grab my knapsack.

"Miss Melanie," he pauses.

"Yes, Alfred?" I ask.

"You should probably take this," he states as he hands me a sweater.

"Are you sure that I need this? It looks too big and it's still hot outside," I mutter as I reach to accept it.

He smiles. "When I was looking through the boxes for Miss Cassandra's old uniform, I happened to find some oof Master Jason's uniforms."

"Oh, can I really have it?" I ask looking at it.

"Yes, to keep you warm. The administration keeps it dreadfully cold in those buildings," Alfred frowns.

Nodding slowly I place my bag down on one of the spare chairs and slide the sweater on. Excitedly I run to the banister and slide down to the bottom step.

"Melanie you're gonna hurt yourself," Tim yawns.

Before hitting the bottom too hard I jump off and shake my head. "I know what I'm doing. Don't you have class soon?"

"I'm getting ready, I have class when you have class," he adds ad he smothers another yawn.

Going into the dining room I see plates set up and taking another glance at the time I almost jump when a voice comes from behind me.

"The three of you need to eat breakfast before attending school, come now," Alfred orders.

I drop my bag by the door and quickly take a seat and start to eat. Just thinking back this felt like more food than I was used to, Alfred makes us eat breakfast but this felt like a lot more.

"Todd, apparently there will be a student liaison waiting for you at the gate. As long as you look confused I suppose it won't be hard for him to find you," Damian taunts.

Rolling my eyes I continue to eat quietly only to finish first.

"Timmy, do I look alright?" I ask off-handish.

"You look fine, might be better if you walk through the gate away from Damian it will save you some disdain," Tim adds.

Sliding off my seat I frown. "I suppose throngs if girls are just throwing themselves at Damian."

"Nothing to worry about," Damian shakes his head.

"Why would I be worried? Just do as you please and I'll keep out of trouble," I glare.

"Now Miss Melanie, this is not a time to be threatening Master Damian. And I will be taking your throwing knives while you are in school," he holds out a hand and I frown slightly as I slide the weapons from my uniform.

"Todd you should know better than to carry weapons on to school property," Damian teases.

Alfred turns to Damian with his hand extended. "You as well Master Damian. Master Bruce asked me to make sure we don't have any repeated incidents."

Damian begrudgingly hands over several weapons, I roll my eyes and pick up my bag from the doorway and turn to Tim.

"It's almost time isn't it?" I ask.

"For someone who wasn't excited to go back to school shopping you seem excited to back to school," Tim points out as he adjusts my bangs.

"I am excited to explore Gotham academy, I have a free period today and I wanna explore," I smile.

"You seem to like exploring," he chuckles as he bends closer to me. "Wait how long have you had these piercings?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Melanie. When were you planning on telling Bruce that you had piercings?" Tim sighs rubbing his temple.

"Well the conversation never rose and I mean I guess it wouldn't be on my files would it?" I frown as I pull my hair back behind my ears.

"How in the? You had to get these when you were like twelve for them to look like this," Tim gasps.

"So what if I did? I got back to the home after being in the hospital and I didn't know what to do. All the other girls had them, and we were clean about it," I grumble rolling my eyes.

"Let's get the three of you to school we can discuss this later," Alfred shakes his head.

Quietest car ride ever. I put my phone on silent on the car ride and slipped it into the spare pocket that Alfred had added to my skirt.

"Don't get too close," Damian hisses.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I roll my eyes as he exits first.

Waiting for a few more seconds, I climb out slowly and walk into the massive gates. Before I could start looking for this Liaison that was supposed to be helping me I was pushed around a bit. Soon someone tapped me gently.

"Are you Melanie?" The timid voice asks.

"Yes," I nod turning to match the face.

In front of me was a boy with brilliant red hair and freckles for days in a city that the sun barely comes to say hello he was covered in them. The thing that knocked me back was his timid green eyes.

"Nice to meet you my name is Colin, I'll be showing you around. Although we only share four sections together, I'll try to be as helpful as I can," he smiles.

"I'm in your care, um your wearing the full uniform, should I have done that?" I mutter.

"No, the sweater your wearing helps to make your uniform complete. Um well, you know where the main gate is so that's your first step. We have language arts classes first, but it seems that you're in the advanced Lit class." He points out as he hands me a paper.

"Thank you," I mumble as we start to walk.

"Not all classes are structured to happen at the same time since there are so many different grade levels here. But I think that this will be interesting, by the way, you have paper and pencil at lease," he confirms.

"I don't think Alfred would have let me leave the house without it," I nod.

"Good then you should be fine at least for the first day, here's your class," he nods.

"Damn fast," I mumble.

"After this, we have art together so make sure that you wait by the crossways for me, okay?" He confirms.

"I'll try to remember," I nod.

"Well, I'll be able to find you with that ribbon on. The other girls hardly decorate their hair that way."

"Okay, well I guess that's your tip-off for me. I have to wear this," I nod.

He walks off and I turn to the classroom. The teacher seems to notice me immediately, possibly because of my appearance looking rather small.

"Welcome to class Miss Todd," he smiles.

"Hello, sir." I nod slowly.

"Don't worry, I remember the younger students. Mister Wayne is also in this class, so there is someone the same age as you," he informs me.

"Ah, he's not going to like that very much," I mumble.

"Take a seat where you please, I don't assign seats so this should be easy for you," he nods as Mrs kids walk into the room.

Suddenly someone is right behind me, I quickly pick a desk toward the front, kind of the second row. The desks were paired in rows of three and four columns. Someone roughly takes the seat next to me, taking a glance to my surprise it's Damian.

"We have this class together," he nods.

"Dick did say we have some classes together," I mutter as I pull one of the notepads from my nap sack.

"He didn't care to elaborate which of those classes we share," Damian scoffs as he pushes a slip of paper my way.

I take out my time table and compare.

"The first few classes we share, we have different foreign languages and maths," I point out.

"Looks like we will have no choice but to spend time together at school," he groans as the bell rings.

"Blame the system not me," I sigh as I place the paper back into my bag.

This class was rather easy to understand, not that it was an easy pass, but I could at least get a B. Once that was finished Damian and I made our way to the crossways.

"Who is your Student liaison anyway?" He asks.

"Oh, hi Damian. I didn't know that you were acquainted with Melanie. Maybe you'd be a bigger help to her than me you both have very difficult classes," Colin laughs.

"No, that's fine, Wilkes. You're doing a great job already, let's be off to painting class," Damian tightens the straps of his bag as we walk down the hall.

The three of us walk in together and before I can pick a seat someone grabs me, I should have remembered I was in a school for rich kids when I almost Judi flipped that bitch.

"Damn little circus girl, is that any way to treat your brother in crime," chuckles a voice.

"I'm sorry," I frown helping the boy up.

"Hendry, I wasn't aware of your enrollment," Damian states.

"I wasn't aware of my enrollment either," he laughs as he dusts himself off.

I pick a seat at one of the many large tables that fill the room. The boys take a seat around me, and then a girl forced her way at the end of the table.

"Hello class, I'm so glad that you all found your way to the room. Today we will just be getting right into projects, the first medium we will be using is watercolor paints," states the teacher.

"What is the theme?" Someone asks.

"You are, I would like a beautiful rendition of your name. Since the number of students with devices has risen I will allow the use of personal devices when looking for information, inspiration or instruction," she nods firmly.

Nodding a little bit I look at the paper, taking a slow sweeping look around the table I see that everyone else has already started. Staring at the paper for a little bit longer before reaching into the middle of the table and start painting. The only thing that took long was waiting for each spot to dry, Damian finished his first.

"Todd, are you sure that you want to do it that way?"

"I like the shapes, using lines will only make me angry," I mutter as I paint a few flowers in the corners.

"How wonderful, I've only ever seen one other student draw with the paint with no guides on the first day," the teacher grins from across the table.

Nodding a bit. "Who was it?"

"Dick Grayson, Jason todd as well, so I suppose it was two then." she giggles.

"Look at you acting like your big brother," Brooklynn nudges me with a laugh.

Taking a glance at all the other paintings on the table and shake my head.

"I don't wanna act like him, I just like to hear about what he was like," I smile a bit as the bell rings.

"Don't forget to buy a sketchbook for prep work," the teacher calls as we all get ready to leave.

"We all have the same class next," Colin grins.

"Why do we have to learn about this anyway," I grumble.

"What do you mean Todd?"

Rolling my eyes I huff. "We are going to learn about the history of other countries, it's only going to be a watered-down version. Luckily we don't live farther south or the history would be completely different from what we learn here."

"How do you know that?" Colin frowns.

Suddenly a hand is on my head. "She spent three days in the public library and read the entire history section, she spent two weeks in the fiction section, but months on everything else." Brooklynn chuckles.

"Go to your class, we can talk at lunch," I shake my head.

"At least this is one class I know I'll pass, PE is the one thing I know I can do well," he chuckles.

I raise a brow. "Looks like I'm gonna be tutoring you again."

Colin Damian and I made our way to our History class. Turns out that we would be stuck together for a project due later in the month. Oh joy, I love working with others. History class was rather uneventful as we left for our free period Colin offered to show me around.

"Wait really?" I ask.

"That is my job as your student liaison," he chuckles. "Besides, I can already see how excited you are."

We stood in the middle of the green a lawn that stretched from one end to the other of the shortest side of the building.

"Over there are the Dorms. I stay there during the week, sometimes Damian invites me to the Manor for the weekend, the sisters never mind," Colin grins.

"You live at a church?" I question.

"Yes, it's the orphanage there that I live in," he adds.

"I wish I lived there. I lived in the Arkham girl's home." I frown.

"Really, I've met a few girls from over there before I became a scholarship student here, they were eccentric," he grins awkwardly.

I shake my head pushing my bangs from my eyes. "No, they were mainly rough, weren't they. Most of us were snakes. By that I mean we tended to only get close to others like us. I think I like it here a bit better."

Colin's smile seems to falter. "You'll change your mind about that. Keep your bag close to you, and always carry something for defense with you. You should be fine since you're Mr. Wayne's newest daughter, but I would be careful."

I ponder what he says and nod slowly. We both continued to walk around the school, Colin pointed out the best places to go, and I kept a mental note to keep away from the dorms.

"Anything else I should know before we go off to our language classes? The library, you need to get a car for it. We can get your student ID tomorrow. I kind of forgot about," he sighs.

I smile and ruffle his hair a bit. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Thanks for the warning, and I'll see you in PE."

"Make sure you go into the teacher office for your uniform." He adds as he walks away.

I nod a bit as I go to walk into my next classroom. It was simple, today was the only day for English, and that tone was gonna be important. Looks like I'll be listening to recordings to practice. Once Mandarin was finished I started on my way to the Gym area to look for the teachers' office. There was a flood of students and suddenly I was grabbed by my arm.

Back to the wall and bag digging into my spin I groan. "Hell was that for."

"So you seem to be the new little bird," the person in front of me states condescendingly.

I frown. "How tall are you?"

"Why's that matter?"

"So, I know how hard your skinny rich ass is gonna hit the ground, and if my dad is gonna ground me for it," I glare upward.

"I thought you had blue eyes," he questions.

"Oh, I do honey, if your seeing something else then you might wanna move or I'm not accountable for what she does," I smirk.

I push him off me with all my weight and quickly move from under him. Quickly walking away I find the teachers office.

"Here you go Miss Todd, make sure you lock your things up with that lock," she says.

I nod slowly and quickly go to change. In an effort to preserve the hair I had I pull the whole thing into a loos shoulder braid. Once waking out into the gym floor I quickly walk over to Damian and Colin.

"Melanie, your arm. What happened?" Colin asks.

"Come jerk grabbed me, I think my back looks worse," I frown.

"What did they do?" Damian hisses.

"Maybe I'll talk about it later," I mumble.

I couldn't remember much of the rest of the day, lunch, then astrology after Calculus.

"Melanie, How was school?" Tim's voice shook me back to reality as we sit in at the breakfast nook.

"Could you check my back for me? Some jerk pinned me to the wall with my backpack on and I don't know if it bruised or not," I request.

"Sure," he nods a bit unsure.

I quickly trot up the stairs into my room, pulling a loose t-shirt and some shorts on I walk back out of my room. Once back in front of Tim I turn so my back is to him and pull the back of my shirt up enough for him to see.

"How did this happen?" Tim asks as he traces bruises lower on my back.

I jump and quickly readjust my shirt. "My previous foster dad wasn't the nicest person. Apparently Commissioner Gordon took care of him."

"If you're sure." He nods.

"Was it bad farther up?"

"No, your back just looked irritated, no bruising, other than the one on your wrist."

"I forgot that one was there."

"Tell me if he bothers you again. Did you get a name?"

"Nope, all I remember is that he was really tall and a bit older than Brooklynn."

The next two days of school followed a slow pattern then when art came about on Friday a different girl was sitting at our table.

"You must be Melanie," she grins holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," I mumble as I sit down and pull out my sketchbook.

"Name's Bluma Rose Aster," she adds.

I raise a brow. "Melanie Todd. Can I do my work now?"

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you cause you looked really nice with all those new studs in your piercings," she grins.

"Only my ear piercings have studs. I only wear my lip rings at home," I sigh.

Through the rest of the day, she kept appearing out of nowhere. I was not in the mood to talk, my head hurt and I had been feeling a little nauseated.

"Hi again, have you found any clubs you like," the Bluma girl was leaning against the wall after my astrology class.

I was just trying to wait for Damian and Colin, but she just had to appear. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have appeared after class and it's been three days since school started. Why are you trying to be my friend?" I ask gripping my backpack tightly.

She looks a little conflicted, and a look flashed in her eyes that I was all too familiar with. "I just wanna get to know you. We don't get a lot of new girls in the high school section."

"Think of me as a freshman and ignore my existence," I roll my eyes as I see Colin and Damian walking closer.

"People are going to start assuming something if you keep only hanging out with those boys," she whispers.

Focusing on the girl I smirk. "The only difference between the girls I went to school with before and the ones here is that they hire someone else to do the dirty business. I prefer opponents that will fight me directly."

I walk off. "Let's go home before Bruce grounds me for punching someone."

"You've done well to keep your cool, I noticed that someone else had been following you. Did Alfred give you the siren?" He asks as we start walking.

"What siren?"

"Sort of a device for you to use when someone is attacking you," he clarifies.

"Well, no not that I know of. Damian, have you heard anything about me before I started living with you?"

"Nope, nothing. I have heard some of the others speak about you, but they won't do it again," he nods.

I raise a brow and adjust my backpack. Colin walks kind of a bit behind us, he looked paler than usual and I wasn't sure what to say. I had gotten closer to the boy, but I wasn't by any means in a situation that I could just say he didn't look alright.

As we get closer to Robinson Park I frown. "Shouldn't we walk closer to the sound?"

"No, Grayson wants us to walk to the station so he can drive us home," Damian explains.

Pulling my cellphone from the secret pocket I try to see if there are any messages.

"A message would have been nice," I roll my eyes.

"Todd, I need you to start walking to Barbra's apartment," Damian hisses quietly.

I take a glance at my phone and quickly start the call. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"No, Drake will come to pick you up tomorrow."

Making my way to Barbra's apartment, I found that calling her ahead was the best bet. She unlocked to door for me as I got closer to the building.

"What brought this about?" her red locks were half falling out of it's elastic as she stares at me confused.

"Damian told me to come here," I mutter. "We were walking home from school then I guess something wasn't right."

"Did he say anything else?"

"That Tim would come and pick me up later tonight."

She nods and moves toward her room. I take a seat at the counter and pull my computer out of the bag.

"Do you still have Robin's cape?"

"Yeah, I can't really bring myself to return it yet. Something happened a little while ago and I'm just a little shook up," I answer as I wait for the laptop to boot up.

"Are you alright?" she mokes her way back into the kitchen with her own laptop.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good, nothing to worry about really," I mumble.

She seems to take another look at me. "You're wearing Jason's old sweater."

"Alfred gave it to me, said that the school keeps the buildings too cold. He was right," I chuckle as I unlock my computer.

She nods. "Yes, it was terrible in the summer. Having to keep a sweater just because it was cold inside."

Sitting at the table, both of us got to work. It was the middle of the night and I was fighting sleep when Tim came to pick me up. With the quick passing of the weekend, I wasn't excited for the morning. Tim was tying my hair with the ribbon while I brushed my teeth.

"Melanie you have to be more ladylike, button your shirt."

"I'm wearing another shirt under, if I button my shirt now then I'll get toothpaste on my uniform," I grumble.

"Come on, Damian is fighting Alfred for five more minutes," he sighs as he leaves the room.

I finish and get fully dressed, something I learned is that if I loosen the tie properly I don't have to tie it again. With a quick breakfast and Tim tackling Damian into the car we were off to school. Colin had gone back to the dorms on Sunday and was waiting for us when we got to the gates.

"You're here," grins the girl.

"Damian, my brother. This will be the first and last time I say this, but can we get to class not," I whine.

"How about addressing me the same as you always do, no need to emphasize the relationship," he mutters.

"If it will keep your fangirls from dismembering me I would do just about anything," I sigh.

Bluma was wearing her hair in a ponytail and the ends were freshly dyed with blue, I only noticed because she seemed to have done it herself. Remnants of blue-lined around her shirt collar and her hands had a little bit of it too.

"You should use gloves and an old towel if you're going to dye your hair," I mumble.

"How would you know that?"

"When I was ten, I bleached my hair so I could be blonde. I hated it so much that the next week I dyed it black again. I had black dye on my neck and chest," I mumble.

"How old were you when you got the piercings?"

"I was about to turn eleven, one of the girls have an earring gun, but I used safety pins," I mutter.

"Hardcore, I'll see you in art," she calls as she walks away.

Damian seems to nudge me a bit. "Were you planning on attending school without making any female friends?"

"Girl's are the most terrifying creatures I've interacted with. If I had to chose I would never get on a girl's bad side," I explain quietly.


	7. It's the same everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie is adjusted to the idea of this new school, but it might be a repeat of her previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to put a little bit of a warning, I was able to write this chapter as well as I could. But there is a bit of a gore mention, I'm not sure how okay with this anyone will be. I'd rather you know, so before you get too far into the text you can skip it. The only thing this adds to the story is just the true horrors of Crime Alley (But that's just a nail on the surface)

Bluma was hanging out with us more often, sitting at the table with us for lunch. She seemed pretty okay, but I didn't like how she kept asking so many questions about the manor.

"Melanie, do you know what you're going to be doing for the next project," Her voice almost caught me off guard.

"No, isn't our theme animals? I'll just paint an animal, " I shrug as I cram my sketchbook back into my bag.

"No! Like do you have any idea what animal you're going to paint."

"No, I don't know what animal I'd pick. I'll tell you when I've finished," I roll my eyes as I begin walking to History.

Colin was busy with scholarship student duties, and Damian had gone on ahead. Brooklynn was trying his best to keep his energy up, but before I got to the classroom someone grabbed me by my hair.

I wasn't sure if this was better than being pushed against the wall, but it was a change.

"You look rather lonely without your little friends around you," teases the male.

"So this is what gets you going?" I ask with a frown.

He seems to pause. "What?"

"The boys here must be dense, sweetheart, I have no idea the reason why you picked me. I know I'm new to you, but I'm not like the little girls here. I will not have you treating me like this unless you would like me to kick you in the throat and stand on your Adam's apple, I would suggest you unhand me," I hiss.

He lets go of my hair rushing my body to the ground like a pile of bones.

"Seems that I was right," Damian's voice comes from the left.

"Look it's daddy's little devil,"

"Still mad for the scar Drake gave you?"

"Well, it makes for a great story."

"Come along Todd, that is scum we don't need to associate with."

Damian's hand was in my face, accepting the help I wonder how this came about. The next few days were as followed. Getting ready in the morning for school, tolerate Bluma asking question after question, walk home, then go to sleep and repeat. During my free period after history, I would do homework to lighten the load on the way home.

This was the weirdest bullying I'd faced ever, mice in my backpack, my keys hanging from trees, my books on the roof, my uniform in shreds. I think the weirdest one was the egg covering the locker that the school had assigned me.

"What was his name again?" I ask for like the fifth time.

"Justin Haverty, he said something last year when Drake was still in attendance and got his first disciplinary punishment," Damian informs me.

I glance at the tray in front of me and sigh. "Don't tell Bruce alright? I know I can handle this."

"I am not going to say anything, but Grayson is getting suspicious," Damian was already half-finished with his food.

"Dick should worry about himself," I grumble as I start to eat.

Colin glances at Damian unsure. "You should tell Mr. Wayne, it's getting ridiculous. I think someone took your uniform after Gym and hung it on the flag pole."

"Glad I carry a spare, " I nod.

"Are you entirely sure that you want me to hold on to Todd's sweater?"

"It looks good on you," I chuckle.

Damian smirks and I see an evil glint in his eye. "You would choose your words wisely. we do have a Halloween celebration approaching at the Manor soon, and I just might frighten you."

"Damian, I don't scare easily," I roll my eyes.

He nods a little bit.

"By the way how come you don't wanna tell your dad?" Bluma asks as she takes a seat next to me.

"Well, Brooklynn? Should I tell her?" I ask with a small smirk.

He pauses and shakes his head. "How about you tell it on the way home. I want to finish my food without having that feeling in my stomach."

Damian seems intrigued and frowns.

"We can stop by the park to talk about it," I mutter with a small nod.

Colin looked a bit unsure. "It's Thursday, I can't walk home with the rest of you today."

"Wilkes, we have a holiday tomorrow. You can spend the night at the manor and we can destroy Todd in games." Damian purposes.

"I think I'm gonna watch the two of you play while I type, I'm not feeling the whole being wiped with the floor over a game today, seeing as I have to ask Tim for money to replace my uniform again," I sigh.

"It can't be that hard," Bluma states.

Brooklynn seems a bit frustrated. "Circus Girl, wanna do what we usually do? I think it'll help the frustration more than those stories you've been writing."

"Sounds good, I'll go to yours today then. Guess I can go to the manor then walk to your house," I nod.

"I'm not letting you walk to that place on your own, come with us to the manor so she can walk with you to your apartment," Damian demands.

"What if he has to clean beforehand? I'm not gonna make him walk me home, we live farther from his house than he does from the school," I point out.

"What even are you going to do?"

"Why does it matter? I know that it's something difficult for others to learn on the fly," I huff as I grab my try and push away from the table roughly.

"Todd," Damian attempts. "No, I'll see you in Astrology Damian," I frown as I take care of my tray.

Calculus was boring, I just read ahead in the book after finishing the problems assigned to us. To say that the first day when a five-foot-five freshman walked into the room made the teacher surprised would be an understatement. They found me difficult to deal with since learning formulas was easy for me and the math was difficult for others. After Astrology I ran into Brooklynn and just stayed close to him the entire walk.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us," Bluma asks.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this," Colin whispers.

"If you are squeamish then I'll keep the details limited." I sigh as I think back to it."Now when you asked about what it was like for us in school before, it was different from here. The others in our homes were rather strict with us."

"Strict like catholic school?" Colin asks.

Brooklynn thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure what Catholic school was like for some people, but it was bad."

"Todd, are you implying something?"

"You told everyone that you saw me on your way back from school before? Well, we would be reprimanded if we got in trouble. The girls were ruthless when their name was attached to yours and you reflected their reputations."

"Yeah, get the shit beat out of you that you can barely see out of your eyes, cig burns, maybe a broken rib or two," Brooklynn adds.

We are getting close to Robinson Park and I scan for a table to sit at.

"We almost lost a girl." I sigh as I find one and take a seat.

Everyone else sits down as well. Brooklynn looks to me to continue.

"Her name was Grace, she had gotten detention six times in a month, the max allowed was maybe two. So she was already under their radar, I only knew about this cause she'd been sharing a room with me at the time. I knew her pretty well," I begin to explain.

"One thing that is different between us and them is that they had name tags on their door, 'parrenty if you get a smiley face on the door something is gonna happen to one of the girls in the room," Brooklynn explains.

I shook my head a little bit. "I still remember that day when I came back from school. There was a smiley face and my stomach dropped. Some of the younger girls stopped me from entering my room because they had already started. None of the supervisors was none the wiser, about what we do, and it was like getting sent to the black room which is kind of like confinement."

"What happened?" Bluma asks leaning farther on the table.

"The room was quiet, that one thing that I found odd. There was blood everywhere, and I don't mean like splattered or anything like that, it was just pools of blood this girl should be alive. When I looked to her she wasn't screaming and when I tried to get closer I realized why, they had cut into her neck and cut her vocal cords," I state glaring at the tabletop. "Then when I looked around again I noticed her tongue just sitting in the middle of the bed. She almost died, and it was because all the other girls were too scared to call the police. I had to keep my stomach under control and forced my old roommate to grab a bag from under my bed and make a messy trail from the back door to my room. Luckily for me, she didn't want to get blamed for the incident herself."

"Oh my god, what happened after?"

"We managed to get an ambulance to the home. Making some bullshit excuse that we found her and brought her into the house," I finish.

"Then we kind of avoided going home for days after that. She refused to go home until they bleached everything of the blood," Brooklynn adds.

Damian seems unbothered but asks. "Todd, that was amazing detail that you told that in. Is that the worst thing that happened to you?"

"No, I mean I don't know," I shrug.

"I think I need to puke after hearing that," Bluma whines.

"You didn't have to stay to hear about it, Brooklynn's been through worse than I have. God, I almost tossed my lunch whenever he told me about what happened," I shake my head.

He just shrugs. "I will never understand why you were holding blood under your bed."

"It wasn't blood, it was fake blood from the party supply store. I thought it would be a good prank on the supervisor," I shake my head.

He just stares in disbelief. "Only you, you realize how many days you would have been in the black room had she caught you."

"I practically lived in that room because I'd sneak out at night," I roll my eyes.

"You're not wrong, by the way, whatever happened to Grace after that?" he asks.

I raise a brow. "Think she killed her self, can't remember how. But I think that's what happened."

"Todd, it seems that Father wants both of us home now, "Damian frowns as he looks at his phone.

"Alright, let's get going then," I nod as I stand up.

Bluma seemed a bit shaken up as she walked toward her home. The four of us started our walk back to the manor when Tim pulled up a bit confused.

"I thought we told you both to come home right after school," he scolds as we all get in the car.

"Circus Girl was telling us a story, I heard it before, but she wanted to tell the rest of them," Brooklynn explains.

"Why's he coming?"

"I'm going to his house, I gotta tutour him a bit," I smile.

Tim seems a bit put off. "Melanie you can't just go to his house."

I frown. "Tim, I can too. sides it's not like he's gonna do anything to me. We used to sleep on rooftops all the time before."

"Most I'd probably do is try to keep her from running off too far," Brooklynn shrugs.

"I don't like it," Tim frowns.

Getting to the manor didn't change the verdict.

"I don't like it," Dick frowns as he looks at the two of us.

"That ain't fair," I hiss. "I'm not gonna get in trouble. I'm careful, he's like a big brother to me."

Brooklynn nods. "Sides I'm trying to get her something else to focus on."

Everyone seems to stop. "Melanie, I noticed that you have been buying new things more often," Dick adds.

I glare at him. "You are not my father."

"Someone should act like it."

"You aren't even related to me by blood, want me to stay at the manor fine! Come on Brooklynn," I huff as I make my way to my room.

"Melanie this conversation isn't over," Dick tries to reach for me.

I pause and my legs feel shaky. "Well, I'm done talking to you."

"Sir, with all due respect I suggest you try to avoid putting your hands on her ever," Brooklynn states.

I lead the boy to my room and we both kind of sit on the ground as I try to bring my composure back.

"What are you gonna do?" he asks.

"I have an ace," I grab my backpack and change from my uniform to street clothes as I throw a set to him.

He doesn't say anything as he changes as well. "Glad to see those bruises off you."

"It took a while, but they're gone," I laugh.

Once done he looks at me. "So what now?"

"Follow me," I smile as we walk through the second room.

We keep hold of our bags as we walk down, I smile happily when I see Alfred.

"Miss Melanie, Mister Hendry. Dick is looking for the two of you," Alfred states.

I kind of look down. "Um Alfred, can I ask something selfish?"

He seems kind of concerned. "Continue."

"Could I possibly stay in the pool house this weekend? I promised to help Brooklynn study, but Dick won't let me help him. I'm not just going to let him fail," I mutter.

"I suppose I have nothing against it. Master Damian and colin are spending their evening in the gaming room. As long as you are at the table for dinner I will allow it, I'll inform Master Bruce," Alfred nods a bit.

"Really?" I smile. "Thank you, please let me know how I can repay you."

"Try not to hide in the pantry when it's time to go," he nods.

"Consider it done," I grin as I start walking.

Before we get far Alfred starts walking with us and takes the door between the kitchen and the servery. I lead Brooklynn through the kitchen with a quick step and soon we walked through the back door in the kitchen.

"How do you know where everything is already?"

I raise a brow as we start walking toward the pool house. "You honestly expect me, of all people, to sit and do nothing for days, but cry and bake?"

"Not really."

"I like exploring, you should know this by now," I chuckle as we get close to the pool house.

He nods a little bit as he walks a bit faster to keep in step with me. "I know, but it's still a little weird to see you being able to maneuver so quickly."

"Oh, did you learn a new word?" I smirk. "Spending time with the academy kids seems to be rubbing off on you."

He seems to grin. "I've been able to keep up with the others, they don't all seem as bad as before. Though hearing them talk about you the way that they do kind of ticks me off."

"What have they been saying? Damian mentioned that the boys in our grade were being disagreeable and he set them straight," I frown opening the door.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he grins as he ruffles my hair.

I nod a little bit and put my bag down, the pool house was like a home away from the manor. It had a little kitchen and two rooms, with a sitting room. Because I liked to stay close to the house for dinner the Pool house was not a place I went often, and apparently neither did the boys.

"What subject are you having the most problems in?" I ask looking at the boy.

Brooklynn seems to pace back and forth. "I'm kind of having trouble in all of them."

"Be specific, we aren't in the same classes anymore," I sigh as I sit down at the breakfast table.

"English, algebra, and History," he lists.

I frown looking at the table. "Fucking history."

"I know it ain't your favorite subject, so I can figure that out myself."

"History is so fubernucking annoying," I grumble.

"What happened to my sailor circus?"

"Bruce enforced a no swearing rule. This rule states that we will have our allowance docked if we say certain words, also I didn't f- know that he had made me an account to give me money, now I have to be careful of what I say." I mumble.

The door opens and I see the familiar slicked-back hair. "Todd is this really where you choose to hide?"

"Alfred said as long as I was in the manor for dinner he didn't mind, he's also talking to Bruce," I frown.

"You any good at History short stuff?" Brooklynn asks walking closer to him.

"It's a subject that I don't mind," Damian answers.

It was like his eyes lit up. "Teach me."

"Sounds doable," Damian nods.

I push away from the table. "Give me your homework so I can start writing your practice sheets."

"Wait, not those anything but those," Brooklynn groans.

Colin speaks finally after holding up the wall. "You make practice sheets?"

"Yes, That knucklehead learns better through practice and it needs to be explained in a very different way so that he can grasp it," I sigh.

"You don't speak Gotham, can understand," he shrugs in reply.

"No wonder your English has been so bad. Keep it up and we'll go on spelling and sentence jumps," I roll my eyes.

"Todd what are you talking about," Damian asks.

I pause and stare at my backpack. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Why not just tell him maybe he can join you one night when I'm busy," Brooklynn suggests.

"Why on earth would I do that? He freaked on me when I jumped from the window, I'm not about to ask him to jump with me," I hiss.

Damian seems to look me over with a frown. "Todd, you keep far too many secrets for me to consider trusting you."

"My heart," I gasp dramatically falling to the ground. "Ever consider asking me about what I did before Bruce brought me here?"

"I do see the flaw in my statement," he raises a brow. "But that doesn't excuse your displeasure in answering when I ask."

I sit back at the table digging through my knapsack. "Ever think I don't wanna tell the adults that look after me that I hurl my body from roof to roof? Or that I actively seek out deals to break up?"

he stares and seems to take a moment to blink. "Pardon my vulgarity, but what in the fresh hell possesses you to think that you can do something like that?"

I put my bag down and check the time on my phone. "Brooklynn, I think we need to go. Dinner starts soon. I'll start on the practice sheets when we get back."

The room was quiet and we all started walking back to the manor. The had already begun to set and I found myself awkwardly sitting at the table closer to Bruce rather than Tim or Damian. Dick was seething at the table, he was glaring daggers at Brooklynn and that didn't help my mood.

"Why is he here?" Dick states.

I raise a brow. "You're telling me that I can't tutor my best friend in classes?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks.

"I guess this is another one of Damian's points that I don't speak about myself enough," I grumble. "Besides trying not to get in trouble for my grades, I managed to advance in subjects because I was teaching this guy how to basically do his homework. Did it because we have a system on how things work, good grades will you outta trouble."

Bruce seems to nod. "That explains why they placed you so high in the classes."

"'s not like I wanted to understand what I was teaching him, but it's hard to teach someone if you don't understand the subject first," I add.

Brooklynn seems to gets an idea. "You know this kid read through the textbooks like nobodies business, spent weeks reading the history section of the public library to understand some of the topics despite hating history."

"They don't teach us what really happened and it's annoying, here let's only paint the good parts of the picture and put it out no one will notice the gaping holes," I huff.

"So it's not that you don't understand history, you just don't like the way they teach it?" Bruce nods.

"Pretty much, I mean they can't teach impressionable children stuff like that I guess. But at least being honest and telling about someone the skeletons in the closet would be good too," I frown as I start eating again.

Dick has stayed quiet this whole conversation. "What do you want to learn?"

"Nothing specific, kind of want to dabble in everything," I mumble.

"You're asking a kid that two years ago looked like a shell of a human for months what she wants to do?" Brooklynn huffs.

I wince thinking back to it. "Did I look that bad?"

"You're eyes definitely did," he adds with a frown. "But you're doing much better, and dare I say it you almost getting your ass kicked by Jess's lackeys."

I frown. "I'd beaten her before, I don't see why she sicked them on me like that."

Dick seems to start to say something but stops himself.

Damian frowns. "Why don't you and I spare in the drawing-room sometime?"

"Don't you dare fight with Melanie, I don't want to find out that you almost killed each other," Tim argues.

"Drake, I know how to hold myself back when sparing with a beginner," Damian retorts.

Dinner was a bit much, but afterward, everyone wasn't as on edge. I stayed in the main house to grab some things to take with me to the pool house while Damian tried to steal Brooklynn for games. inside my room looking through the closet for my chargers and possibly a hair tie.

"You trust him?" Dick asks as I get ready to leave my room.

"Of course, without him or without Jason I'd be long gone by now. There's plenty of people that are a lot better than the system tries to paint them," I point out as I continue through the door.

Now I wasn't always keen on interrupting them when they had fun, but I knew if I didn't stop him now Brooklynn would try to avoid homework entirely.

"Have you lost weight again?" he didn't even look back at me.

"I might have, no one else is supposed to touch the food after they make it right?" I mumble to myself.

Damian nods. "Why do you ask?"

"My pudding was bitter today, I know that chocolate can be bitter but not that bitter," I frown.

Brooklynn launches from the chair and starts to push my hair from my eyes looking at my face. Like he's checking for something.

"What is it?" I mumble.

He frowns. "Looks like there's nothing wrong, don't leave your food alone from now on. Treat it like when we had to pass through.

"Drink down and out of sight is dead?" I ask.

"Exactly," he nods.

Damian pauses the game and walks over to us. "What do you believe it to be?"

He seems to bite his lip unsure if he should say anything. "Poison, I think someone's trying to poison Melanie. A girl tried before, was real sloppy about it, but that was when Melanie had purple eyes."

"Purple?" I raise a brow. "My eyes are blue. I know this and they can't be purple, that's not how humans work."

"Well, keep a good eye on your food from now on," he nods.

Damian seems to consider something. "Tell me if something tastes bitter to you, I'll try it."

"No, it'd be stupid for you to get poisoned just because someone's trying to go after me," I try to persuade.

Damian shakes his head. "No, we are going to get this to stop. You seem to really be enjoying the school."

"Duh, the library is massive. I'd spend all day in there if I could," I smile. "Wanna study with us in the pool house we can make it a group thing? Not that you need to study, you're definitely higher in intelligence than I am."

"Sounds like fun, there is a system in there that we can take a break on," Colin nods.

I pout. "No fair, I didn't know that yall went in there, I would have come too."

"No, it's fine. Let me grab my backpack," Damian nods.

Both boys leave first, Brooklynn and I follow afterward. Holding my bag tightly I smile, Tim sees us as we get closer to Damian's room.

"Where are you four going?" He calls holding a cup.

"To study," I reply. "Tim, did you make coffee? You need to sleep."

"I'm the adult I'll worry about you before you worry about me," he laughs. "It's not coffee don't worry."

"Drake broke the coffee pot recently, Father said he will only replace it once Drake lowers his intake," Damian states.

"That sounds difficult," I mumble.

The weekend ended without a problem, Monday though was why I didn't want to wake up that morning.

"Melanie? Are you alright?" Brooklynn asks as he looks at me.

Both Colin and Brooklynn spent the entire weekend with us, in an effort to get ready on time we had to wake up earlier than usual. In response to his question I didn't say anything I just cried, this didn't help anything. Why? Dick had decided that leaving the only girl in the house with three teenage boys was not a good idea, so he slept on the couch in the pool house while the four of us slept in the bed. How? I don't even know.

"What happened?" Dick gasps having to run up the stairs to the room.

"I don't wanna go to school, can I say home?" I whimper.

This must not have been a reaction that anyone was expecting from me.

"What?" Dick asks.

I frown pulling the corner of my blanket closer to me. "I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay home, please I'll go tomorrow. I just wanna stay home today."

Brooklynn approached me slowly and put his hand to my forehead. "Have you ever experienced her fevers before?"

"She's been in excellent health since coming here," Damian states.

Brooklynn deadpans. "I find that hard to believe. She looked like the walking dead on her birthday. She told me that she's been baking a lot after learning the news and said something about jumping out of a window. Sounds to me like she hasn't been feeling well at all and none of you have noticed."

"She would usually say something if something was wrong," Dick states.

Damian groans. "Todd, we are going back into the manor. I'll collect the missed work for you today."

I feel like the room is swaying and a chill runs through my body before much else I'm lifted off the bed and am moved. The air hurt in my lungs once outside, it was getting a little bit cooler with the changing of summer to fall. When I was able to focus again I was in my bed.

"Todd, turn to me I'm going to braid your hair from your face," Damian orders.

"No, it's fine I can do it," I grumble as I try to pull my hair together.

He shakes his head and starts braiding it anyway, it was a pause in the braiding that made my stomach drop. I felt a burning raise up in the back of my throat, but before I could ruin the sheets a container was put in front of my face to catch the contents of my stomach.

Damian seems to stop. "This is what you were talking about a few months ago. Looks like it healed well."

"Dizzy, I need to shower. If I stay smelling like this I could get someone sick, I haven't gotten sick in so long," I mumbled trying to use my heavy hand to hold up my teetering body.

Taking the container from me Damian forces me to lay back down and Alfred comes into the room.

"This is serious, Master Damian could I trouble you to inform Timothy that he will be the one to drive the three of you to class," Alfred hums as he gets closer.

"Grayson is driving us to school, said something about being his day off," Damian huffs as he walks to the door.

"Damian, I'm sorry," I mumble.

"Do you need the accessory?"

I shake my head furiously. "I can't just use the cape as a security blanket while I'm sick."

"Come now Melanie, we need to get your mouth cleaned. You'll take a nap then see how you feel afterward," Alfred states in a sort of parental voice.

I couldn't fight, this was something that I knew already. Following the older male to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I didn't get very far from the bathroom when Tim stuck a cool patch on my forehead for colds.

"Evil," I shiver grabbing my shoulders in a weak attempt to warm my body up a little.

"It'll help cool off your forehead. Alfred I can help look after her when I get back from classes," Tim states.

I whine shaking my head. "No, you have a test soon. I am not going to take away time from your studying because I got sick."

The shaking seems to only make my brain rattle and I almost tetter to the counter. Off the ground again I'm carried back into my room and in bed.

"Rest, we will come to check on you later," Tim orders.

This didn't seem like a demand that I could fight seeing as how I was already on the verge of passing out.

I woke up to the sun shining on the shield that Diana had gifted me. The heavyweight wasn't pushing me down anymore so I decided to go shower while I had this bit of energy. Grabbing a bundle of clothes I walked into the sitting room and to the adjacent bathroom. After locking all three doors I started the shower and tried to be as quick as I could. Once finished and dressed I found the sticky feeling gone.

"You should have informed me when you woke up," Alfred sighs as I walk out of the bathroom.

I frown. "But you have so many things to do so I didn't want to be a bother. I'm feeling fine now."

"Do you have an appetite?"

"Not really, I don't think I can eat a lot of food right now."

He nods. "I have something light and should be easy for you to eat."

Following the mon down to the sitting room I notice a small tray on the table that was in the middle of the room.

"I'm not going to force you to make your way down the stairs after the displays this morning, there is no reason for you to be on your feet for too long," he affirms as he takes a seat in one of the plush chairs.

I look at the liquid before me, soup. Taking slow careful bites I feel the queasiness from earlier in the day subsiding. Once finished I went back into my room, taking a glance at my phone I notice messages from Bluma and a number I don't recognize.

"What?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No it's nothing, I'm going to take another nap to see if I can sleep the rest of this off," I shake my head leaning back into the pile of pillows I had accumulated.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Alfred informs me before leaving the room.

I continue to look at my phone and start reading the actual messages.

Blublubear: I'm sorry to hear that you're sick. What happened?

Blublubear: Nevermind Damian told me the details at lunch.

Blublubear: Do you know what you're going to do for your project yet?

Blublubear: Hey so I talked to Adler, he doesn't seem to have it out for you. So I gave him your number. Hope you don't mind.

The number that had been messaging me I can only assume is Justin then.

???: Hello there Broken bird, I got your number from one of your lackeys.

???: You can't really be sleeping, no one stays home from school and just sleeps.

???: Answer me, weakling. Don't worry I'm not trying to scare you at school or anything like that. The demon spawn just has the most humorous reactions. I'm actually interested in you, maybe if your big brother stopped looming over you like a thunder cloud I could talk to you about this.

Me: I don't trust you. Lose my number this instant.

???: So you are awake. Anyway, I see no reason to lose something that I worked so hard to get ahold of.

"I'm blocking this good for nothing loser," I grumble putting my phone down.

Taking a glance at the analog clock on my dresser I noticed the time, almost three means that Dick will be on his way home for lunch. Trying to think of something else to occupy my time I found that I didn't want to do anything at all. Sleep wasn't going to come and I knew this, stupid sickness.

"Melanie, how come there are pieces of your uniform in the trash?" Dick's voice questions as he walks into the sitting room.

I dug into my drawer and threw one of the throwing knives in the direction that I assumed he was in. "Out, I don't wanna talk to you about it. I've already handled the situation."

He walks in farther. "No, you need to tell me exactly what's happening."

"I woke up not too long ago, I'm not in the mood to have you policing me," I huff while reaching for another one.

"Throwing things isn't going to change my mind, what's happening at school?" he insists as he tries to walk farther into the room.

Shut up.

"Melanie, you can't keep quiet. Why was your uniform covered in eggs?"

Shut up.

"You need to talk eventually. Melanie, I'm not the bad guy."

Shut up!

"You can't keep things inside."

Shut Up!

"Melanie are you being bullied." He walked closer.

SHUT Up!

"You can talk to me if something is wrong."

Go away, please.

"What is being silent gonna do but hurt you later. Who is bothering you?"

You look just like him. Wait, like who, again?

"Want me to call and see what we can do?"

Stay away from me.

"Melanie, please talk to me."

I pull my knees to my chest, looking past him I can see someone else.

"Grayson! What are you doing to her?" Damian's voice rang out making me stare at him.

Dick seems to take a few steps back. "Nothing I was just checking on her."

"Melanie, do you need the..." Damian doesn't get to finish as I nod furiously.

He carefully walks to my closet and pulls the cape from the hanger. Walking straight for me he puts it on my shoulders with ease.

"Dick, can you please leave?" I voice, pulling closer to Damian.

He looks at the two of us and huffs as he leaves. "You're gonna have to say something soon."

"When these nightmares go away possibly."

Alfred walks into the room holding the knives I had thrown. "I believe I have to agree with Master Bruce when I say that this might have not been the best gift for you, we might need to find a different pass time for you."


	8. Danger on the raise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but it reminds you that not everyone is going to trust a kid from the Wayne family. Melanie was sick in bed Monday that can change a lot.

Tuesday morning was a new day and with my fever gone, I decided that going to school was a better idea than staying home.

"Melanie, how do you feel?" Bruce asks as he walks into the kitchen.

I was using the mirror in the hall trying to figure out where to put my ribbon, I pulled it around pushing all of my hair back.

"Like I've been mugged back in the alley," I mumble pulling the ribbon into a bow.

Damian walks into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes still and looks at me in a bit of distaste. "Todd, hold still."

He walks up and pulls a small section of my bangs free and steps back.

"Better?"

"Much."

Tim was the next to adjust something. "You need to learn how to tie your tie."

"I'm not a baby, it looks straight to me," I pout.

"Melanie."

I jump and quickly stand behind Bruce.

"That's not the reaction I was expecting," Bruce quirks a brow looking at Dick.

"Grayson cornered Todd yesterday while she was supposed to be resting, she almost went into a panic attack," Damian clarifies as he gives me a box.

"What's this?"

"We are bringing lunch from now on. I asked Pennyworth to do this for us," Damian states.

I hold the box in my hands and nod a little bit. Grabbing my knapsack I follow the boy's out, and straight into the disaster. It was only one day and I felt like everyone was already confused at who I was.

After Lit, I was bombarded with questions. Bluma took her seat next to me like she hadn't just changed everything.

"So, why were you sick?"

"How should I know?"

"She overworked herself," Damian states as he pulls his sketchbook out.

"Very sick, might be contagious still," I roll my eyes as I start drawing.

Damian puts a hand to my head. "You're fine, nothing that would be detrimental to the school if anything happened."

Chuckling I find that the room was crowded. Before the class had started, the teacher walked in with a large grin.

"We are going to draw from life today, as you all know the next theme is flowers with acrylic paints. So I got permission to take all of you to the garden to draw from the flowers there," she announces and this earns a silence.

"Woah," I mumble.

"Everyone, grab your books and a travel desk," she smiles as she opens the door.

Of all the places of this Gotham Academy campus, I'd never been to the gardens. The walk there was quick surprisingly, and it was nice, I was never one for botanicals but it seemed that Damian found them interesting. I wasn't sure where to sit when everyone separated to find a good spot, walking slowly I tried to find something that I liked. Frowning I found myself sitting in front of a small Sunflowers that stood rather close to a wall. Taking a seat I began my sketches.

"Melanie, mind if I sit with you?" Colin asks as I take a quick peek at him.

Sending a quick nod I hold up the book to him. "How's it looking so far?"

"Really nice, what's that next to the bunch?" He asks pointing to the top of the page.

I paused. "It's um. Well uh, promise not to laugh. I uh started to think about fairies when I started drawing the sunflowers so I thought that it'd be like a sunflower forest to them."

"That's cool," he nods taking a seat behind me.

"I apologize in advance for my drawing positions, Damian thinks it's unsightly every time he catches me," I giggle.

"He has no room to talk the way he sits when he's playing games," Colin chuckles as he starts to sketch.

Taking another sweep around I notice willow tree above us keeping shade and I lay on my back sketching the massive tree. Class passed by instantly and I was half-covered in graphite when I realized the teacher was calling for us.

"That was a lovely class, I will check to see if I can do this for you again," she smirks as she collects the travel desks on our way to our next class.

Damian took my book and nodded for me to follow Colin to class. "I'll bring your books. See you both in class."

"You two sharing a locker?" Colin checks with a raised brow.

"For now, the lock on mine was smashed in," I shrug.

"Shouldn't we tell the teachers?"

I think for a moment. "No, I think we should be fine. I'll report it before we go home."

Before I go into the classroom I look at my hands. "I'm gonna go to the restroom let the teacher know I'll be right back."

Walking through the halls, I had never thought about how old cathedral-like or just old spooky place vibe a lot of older buildings in Gotham gave off. After cleaning the graphite off my hands I walked back to the classroom, the halls were practically empty so I quickened my pace a bit.

"Todd, there you are," Damian calls as I turn to look at him.

"I had pencil lead all over my hands," I mutter knowing he didn't ask yet, but I wanted to skip questions.

We both walk into the class and take our seats, much to my distaste, we were talking about religious history. Damian and Colin were across the room, the teacher decided that it was too distracting for me to sit next to them. So I would spend most of the time fidgeting with paper or a pencil.

"Miss Todd, could you please enlighten us on how Christianity was spread to India,"

"Christianity was spread through missionaries, quite like how the Mormons do now. Sending them to different countries to trade the word of god for that of valuable things like spices," I explain keeping my eyes on the paper in front of my notebook.

"So you are paying attention, you could express it then,"

"There are plenty of other students that could express their attention in class, I fail to see why I needed to be called upon," I state looking at the teacher.

I can see a pointed look from Damian, and I look back at the paper.

The rest of the class was uneventful.

Free period left me to follow Damian around or so I thought. I was ready to follow the boys when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Todd, we need to talk to you for a moment," an adult was looming over me and it felt like my heart was gonna stop.

Damian stepped in between me and the looming adult. "Did you need my sister for something?"

"I didn't realize, my apologies. Could both of you follow me to the main office?" the person urges.

The walk down the corridors was long, the five-minute walk felt like twenty. Sitting in the chair waiting for them to call me in the office I felt small, something I didn't want to feel while Damian sat next to me. Keeping my eyes fixated on the wall that held pictures of prestigious beneficiaries, I kept my facial expressions in check as much as I could.

"Miss Todd, can you please come in," asks one of the staff.

I slide from the chair and walk over to the door, Damian stands up too but I shake my head. He sits back down, and I go into the room. Forced to sit in the chair I look at them.

"Miss Todd do you have anything to say?" Asks the person sitting at the desk.

My vision felt blurry and it was hard to distinguish between who was who. Usually, my comments would get me in more hot water than I wanted in a situation like this. What do rich kids usually do in a situation like this?

"No, I want to call my guardian. Do they know I am here?" I ask.

It's quiet, I hate this. "No, we prefer to solve situations such as this in the school first before notifying the parents."

I clamped my mouth shut. I wasn't going to say a word if they were going to be like this.

"We found some disturbing things inside the locker you were given," one figure states.

Keeping my eyes on the wall, I wait.

"Things that girls your age shouldn't be allowed to carry."

They aren't elaborating, I wonder why? There should be nothing in my locker anyway, I found the lock broke this morning and I only brought things inside my bag.

"Are you truly going to stay silent?"

Keep your eyes on the wall, I adjust my hands and find something besides my phone in my pocket.

Still staring at me. "Miss Todd this is a serious matter. We need you to speak."

I feel my mouth twist without remembering. "I would like to call my guardian if that's not too much to ask, or that my foster brother to join me."

They look at me. "We wouldn't dare bother Mr. Wayne."

Reaching into my pocket I glance down at the device, 'press if something happens.' I notice their alarm.

"What is that Miss Todd," they ask.

"How should I know? Possibly a way to protect me," I mumble to myself.

Pressing the button I hear a knock at the door. They open it and Damian is red in the face.

"If you wouldn't mind, I refuse to leave my sister in here on her own," Damian hisses as he walks over to me.

"Very well," someone sighs.

"As we were telling Miss Todd, there were some questionable items found in her locker."

Damian raises an irked brow. "When we arrived on campus her lock had been broken and the locker empty. Lucky for her she only carries what she needs and was only using the locker for her free period."

"What do you mean?"

Damian pulls out his phone and shows the pictures of the smashed-in lock. I hadn't even thought to take pictures.

"I could hear the conversation from outside. Our Brother is on his way here, please excuse this if I was overstepping, but this is a very serious accusation," Damian frowns placing a hand on my shoulder.

My heavy chest lightened from the weight that I didn't even know was pressing on it and we waited.

It had been thirty minutes when Dick walked in. Never have I been happy to see him, but I looked up at him with a pleading glance and that seemed to be all he needed.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" He asks leaning on the back of the chair I was sitting in.

"There was a claim that Miss Todd was holding dangerous items on school property. We inspected her locker and..." Dick cut them off.

He sounds mad. "You searched a student's locker without telling them or calling the guardian?"

"We needed to take action quickly," a voice shakes.

"What was in the locker allegedly?" Dick presses.

"Weapons. A firearm."

My hair stands on end as I turn my gaze to Damian, his calm expression making it a bit easier to relax a little bit.

"What's that reaction for?"

Dick pauses. "I think she just reacted to your word choice. Let's call them what they are, guns."

"Understandable, and we found guns in her locker," they finish.

Dick is quiet and looks down at me. I glance at Damian.

"Damian, I received the pictures you sent me. I am quite confused as to how Melanie could carry a gun on to the school premises, she is only 14 and our father has prohibited the use or ownership while we live in his house. Damian, could you get Melanie's bag? Would you like to search her bag?" Dick offers.

They get quiet.

"I have it," Damian pulls the knapsack from his side, I hadn't even noticed that he was carrying it.

"That can't be her bag, we have it here," they argue.

Damian looks at me. "Todd, you change the charm on your pack every so often. What charm did you have today?"

"I put the Green Lantern charm on my bag, the Wonder Woman charm was loose when we came home Thursday," I explain.

Everyone is quiet as they look to the green key chain attached to my bag.

"How is that important?"

"Because this is indeed her bag, it's been inside my locker all day. My sister has been bullied lately and we thought it would be safer for her and her allowance if we kept her bag in my locker. We also thought today would be a good day to start since the lock was broken," Damian states holding the bag by its handle.

"If it's all the same to you, I think these two need to return to classes. Melanie was out yesterday, she had a terrible fever and vomiting," Dick smiles pointing for us to leave. "But if there are any inquiries, I don't mind listening and confronting my sister at home with our father."

Damian grabs my wrist, we walk quickly out of the room and into the main office. My legs felt unsteady they whole time I walked, and when we got to Damian's locker I slid to the ground.

"What happened?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know, I just didn't want to get into trouble. Why do they ask questions like they want you to get yourself in trouble?

"Melanie, look at me," Damian places his hands on my shoulders.

I look up at him and he pauses.

"Hey, where have the two of you been?" Brooklynn asks as he walks up.

"Office, they tried to frame Todd for something," Damian scoffs

I grip on to him seeing my knuckles turn white. "Damian, could I tell you something? Brooklynn already knows, and Tim already knows, but I wanted you to know too."

He seems to think for a moment as he holds open his locker. "Go ahead."

"Before coming to Gotham I lived in New York with someone, the apartment caught on fire. All I can remember is that it hurt, the whole left side of my body hurt. And I can't get close to any kind of open flame, the lighter I carry is Jay's and it's empty," I state trying to control the tremors in my hands.

He seems to nod. "Come on, we need to eat lunch. I'll remember from now on."

The three of us went to lunch only to be stared at, my skin felt like holes were being burned into it.

The moment I was dreading was when we walk into the house and Bruce is standing at the door with a very disappointed look on his face. I felt my shoulders turn in making myself smaller as he looks between the two of us

"So when did this start?" he frowns.

I glance at the ground finding my slippers more interesting.

"Melanie, please we can't take action if you don't say anything," Bruce sighs.

I feel my mouth scrunch up as I try not to bite my lip. "I can solve this on my own, I'm not a baby and besides if it gets too dangerous I'll ask for help."

"Father, don't worry about it too much. I can help Melanie," Damian interjects.

I pause and everyone looks at him.

"That's the first time I've seen Damian address someone by their given name," Bruce states before uncrossing his arms.

Tim walks up and looks me over. "Melanie are you sure that you can handle this on your own."

"She's not doing this alone, I'm helping her. Also, Hendry is helping," Damian points out.

This makes the man frown. "I'm against this, but both of you are stubborn and there is no stopping this idea of yours."

"Also um, thank you for the button thing. I didn't know what to do," I mutter, looking at Bruce.

He nods. "Carry that with you, from now on. We might not be helping directly, but we will be there if you call for us."

"Grayson said he'd pull some strings and investigate the pictures and the bag, therefore inadvertently we have acquired his assistance as well," Damian adds. "It's thanks to him that we were able to leave the office."

I glance at my feet then up at the men around me. "Why do you want to get involved in this mess? This is my mess, I can fix it myself."

A hand on my head makes me stop. "Don't turn around, I know you don't like it when I touch you. But you are our sister, just accept it because we take care of each other and help whenever we are in trouble."

"Fine, I have to get my homework done and I still have to make spreadsheets for Brooklynn," I mutter as I take a step toward the stairs.

The next few days felt like a blur until Friday, I found myself trying to avoid a certain male. It seemed that this was an elaborate set up by someone. Alfred picked us up from school and refused to allow us to walk back.

"Miss Todd... " he starts.

"Melanie," I correct.

"Miss Melanie, I have found an extracurricular activity for you to partake in that will lessen the number of knives thrown," he explains.

I had forgotten all about that with the sudden accusations and getting sick. "May I ask what it is?"

"Dance," he grins. "Your first lesson is today."

"Wait you mean that thing that most kids stop doing and only really rich kids do?"

"Whatever could you mean? Dance is a very competitive sport, but you won't have to compete if you don't desire," he clarifies.

Damian looks me over. "Are you sure she has a build for dance?"

"Anyone has a build for dance, master Damian," Alfred answers as we pull up to the house.

I quickly get out of the car and make my way up to my room. Placing the bag on the bed I look into my closet and change into some work out clothes. Looking at the loose hair I tie it back into a loose low ponytail.

"Melanie!" calls someone.

Walking out from my room I peek over the banister. "Yes?"

"Get down here," Bruce calls. "Use the stairs, please."

I roll my eyes and quickly walk to the stairs. Seeing a familiar head of black hair I speed down.

"Selina! You're my dance instructor?" I ask.

"Yes, coincidentally I run a dance studio here in Gotham. When I got the call from Bruce I accepted right away," she gushes as she hugs me tightly.

I look at her with a frown. "Are you sure I can do this? Everyone says that I have anger problems so this should help, but I don't know about that."

"I know just the dance for you to learn first," she grins. "You will learn the ten dances first, but the first dance for you to learn will be Latin."

I raise a brow before she drags me to the ballroom. She smiles and I smile back a little.

"You will be the best dancer at all of the Wayne Balls from now on," she boasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can make up for the time that I took off from writing. My brain was on an overload of Batman information. I will be changing the update schedule to be a bi-weekly update from now on. If I have a chapter finished beforehand I'll post it, the new posing schedule will start next week. Thank you for following this story.


	9. Let's get this clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a progression of events, want to see what some of the events are perceived from another person's point of view. Let's take a look at some things from Damian's view and some of the things that happened when Melanie wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was poking at my mind for some time. I love the idea of changing points of view, please tell me if you like it. If not then this will be the last time you see anything from a different point of view in this book.

POV switch to Damian Wayne

Grayson was out for far too long, it was only a few days since his return to Gotham. Father believed that I should meet at the cave for their return, so it was no surprise to me when close to three a.m. the grinning idiot strolls into the cave.

"Hey baby bat, guess what happened to me tonight?" His chipper voice berates my ears as I turn to face the Bat computer.

"Something rather normal for this devil ridden city," I huff typing up to pull the recent police reports.

He seems to pause for too long when his face invaded my vision. "I found Jason's little sister. She's alive."

Father was the next to return, he paused.

"Did I just hear you right?" Father asks removing his cowl as I turn to him.

"As clear as his get along sweater's success rate," I nod as the girl's information fills the screen.

"How did you find her?"

Grayson perched on the clear space of the small desk section next to me. "I was patrolling in crime alley on my way back when I heard some fighting. I wouldn't have paid it too much attention, but it sounded like this person was getting beat up pretty bad, so I went to check it out. Two of the girls booked it and she was just standing there with another girl. I also got one drug dealer in jail after her anonymous tip."

"Did she tell you where she was?" Father seems rather concerned at this point.

"No, but I think baby bat just showed us where she is," Grayson nods as I turn to look at the monitor.

"Arkham girls' home, very creative name," I roll my eyes.

"Not much is very creative here," Father adds as he starts typing. "Hello, I'm sorry for the late call. This is Bruce Wayne I was wondering if I could be permitted to foster one of the girls from your facility. Please call me back when you get this message."

I pull away from the chair and remove the cowl and get into other clothes.

The next week was rather confusing, I had gone on patrol to observe what this girl was like. But she was never where she was supposed to be. On Friday I had found her at an ice cream parlor, a male had followed her, and I considered intervening, but it wasn't hostile.

"Well, at least you know that you will survive," laughs the male.

"Don't even fucking joke about that, I'm lucky I survived with the foster families," her voice was hard, and she sounded shaken.

A new question tunes me back into their conversation.

"Do you know anything about when I got to the house again?" She asks quietly.

"Not much. You were seriously under the weather though," the male replies.

Leaving it for the night I went back to the Manor and got ready for the inevitably rest that my body desired. Father was one that would add members to our family more that I was happy with. Sitting in my bed I pet Titus as the time seemed to tick by slowly.

It was the following Thursday that Father had informed us to be in the main foyer when he returned home from work. Grayson had a day off and Drake was still fighting an uphill battle with sleep. I wasn't too surprised when he walked in with the girl. She was thin and her clothes seem to barely be clinging to her form, long well cared for hair hung over her face. Piercing blue eyes as she looks us all over.

Grayson and Drake introduced themselves first, I waited a moment and moved closer to inspect her better.

"There's such a thing as personal space," she huffs.

"You look like someone else," I point out, couldn't possibly be anyone we meet recently.

"And this is my son Damian, he isn't the most agreeable," father chuckles.

Taking a step back to go back to my room I hear something else.

"He looks so much like you it's uncanny," she adds.

How fast are her reflexes? Possibly we could test out something. So many questions roamed into my head that I found myself staring at the girl.

"Is there a problem, Damian?" She raises a brow.

"No there is no problem..." I mutter, why was I even standing here?

What on earth possessed me to come here?

"Damian," Grayson calls and I turn to look at him. "Bruce wanted me to remind you that there was a list of things he needed you to finish by tomorrow."

I kept still changing the weight between my feet.

"Do you need anything?"

"I don't need anything from you," I go back to my room.

Of all the things to say, you need nothing from her. Possibly just asking her questions would make this itch go away. Starting on the list first was feeding Titus and Alfred the cat. Next, I needed to be in the cave, but I wanted to test the female Todd's reflexes.

Hearing her footsteps, I grabbed my katana and waited till she walked away from Drake. Before she got too close, I moved.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Testing her reflexes," I explain.

"I thought we talked about swinging your sword all over the place." Grayson scolds as he sees me holding my sword at the ready.

I was still mulling over her reaction. "She didn't flinch. Where did she learn that?"

"Damian, are you even listening to me? Bruce wants you to read her file from the bat computer," Grayson presses.

"I don't have time for that, I'm conducting my own analysis, to form my opinions based on that, not the file," I frown turning on my heel.

Walking to my room I glance up at the ceiling, father had permitted me to paint it black when Drake gifted me plastic stars that are intended to shine in the dark. The entire star system was plotted on the space and I was rather content with the result.

Later that afternoon Grayson bribed Todd and me, by dragging us to a mall. Not my favorite place to go, also keeping an eye on Todd was difficult when she kept zoning out and intending to stay behind us.

"Damian, you want to play video games before dinner?" Tim asks.

"Sounds doable, I haven't played any of the games today," I nod slowly.

"Yeah, I've never played games before," Todd utters.

That sealed the deal on us running to the game room. Previously the game room had been four separate rooms that were never used. Taking the controller and shoving the second one in Todd's hands I started the game before she could ask any questions.

Later in the evening, I was down in the cave sitting in the chair pondering whether to enter her name, finding my hands typing the older Todd's name. Attached were locked files that hadn't been there a few months ago. I start to unlock the notes when Grayson catches my attention.

"Damian, what are you doing?"

"Looking for more information," I sigh as I close the files abruptly. "On second thought I'm going back upstairs."

"Make sure you change so that Melanie doesn't see you," he warns.

"Todd should be well on her way to sleep," I point out as I reluctantly head to the changing area.

Todd was supposed to be off to bed, Drake decided to check her room before they sent on patrol. The message caught me off guard as I was ready to remove my mask. Grayson seemed the most worried as we left, usually patrol wasn't supposed to have a goal.

"Why did she leave?" Grayson whispers as he moves.

"Possibly she couldn't stand having to avoid you around every corner," I roll my eyes.

A groan causes both of us to be quiet. "Both of you quit your bickering and look for her. She couldn't have gotten too far on foot, I just want to know how she avoided triggering the alarms."

At first, I considered checking where she had lived before. "Grayson? Where did you find her last?"

"I found her close to Otisburg," he states.

Tonight, was surprisingly warm, and it wasn't long before I happened upon her. She was close to the ACE Chemicals building. But something was off, Todd had shown strength the entire time at the manor, but her legs were shaking when I got closer.

"Grayson, I found her. There's a clown here as well," I state.

"I'm on my way to your location, stay out of sight," he orders.

Frowning I hiss. "I don't have to listen to you.

They were cornered and I will not watch them get hurt, jumping down from the roof I shake my head.

"How about you make this easy and leave?" I jape raising a brow at the clown.

"How about? No," laughs the clown now lunging for me

"Sounds good to me," I chuckle.

Grayson seems to be taking his time as I try to keep the clown distracted enough to keep his eyes off of Todd and her acquaintance. But with a glance, I could see that she was having a hard time leaving.

"Melanie, now is not a good time for your legs to give out." the boy warns.

"Nightwing where are you?" I hiss to myself.

"A little caught up right now, Robin what's the problem," he replies.

I push back pinning down the clown. "The girl is unable to move, she's frozen in shock."

"I'm on my way now."

Tying up the clown I frown as Grayson has finally made his entrance, stopping the other clown from leaving. And Todd barely gets two steps before she hits the ground.

"Why did she leave?" I frown throwing my mask to the ground.

Grayson holds the box that had been in her hands when we found them. "She was collecting."

"What?"

"She seemed to scatter her belongings in places that only she knew about to keep them protected from others. Probably hoping that Bruce wouldn't send her back she went to get her things without telling us," he explains.

"She likes to keep a lot of junk," Drake sighs.

I glance at the book that had been in her bag, opening it I look at the pages slowly. "She kept them as memories, that lighter is Todd's. The older one specifically. Who was the male with her?"

"Brooklynn Hendry, a boy in the Otisburg home for boys. He's been caught breaking into houses, been found a few times on the roofs. And his parents dropping him off at the home themselves, according to the paperwork," Drake states as he looks at the files.

Putting the book down I walk away to change and go to sleep. She makes the worst friends.

When I woke up in the morning, I had two things on my mind, what happened last night and who is Myles Yamerdan. But after taking care of Titus and Alfred I found that finding a new book would be better.

"Damian!" Todd calls, the panic in her voice makes me move quickly.

After last night her panicked voice didn't sit well with my nerves. Walking into her room, Grayson was stepping close as she attempted to force her body tighter into the corner. Pulling Grayson out of her room I took a look into the situation.

"Where did the box come from?" I ask quickly examining the mess.

She's quiet as she mutters. "I don't know. It was a birthday present."

"What do you mean you don't know? Why would you open a box that just appeared in your room?" Dick sighs.

"This happens every year, I'm kind of used to it by now, I guess I thought it was one of those boxes. It didn't have anything harmful in it, nothing burns, hurt or itches," she shrugs

Is she stupid? Grayson begins to question her verbally as I make my way into her room and examine the box. Reaching for the box I wasn't expecting the burn that my hand felt, leading me to throw the container to the ground.

Is it covered in something?

She picks up the box and switches it between her hands.

"What?!"

Grabbing her by the wrist I drag her down to father's office.

"There's something wrong with her. Where's Drake?" I demand as Father tries to understand what's going on.

Appearing from the library entrance Drake raises a brow. "What demon spawn?"

"Touch the box," I order pointing to the box in Todd's hands.

Todd crosses the room and holds it out to Drake. He hesitates but as soon as his hand grasps the box, he pulls it from the girl's and throws it to the ground.

"There's something wrong with her, there has to be a venom or poison covering that box or something," Drake frowns.

I walk over to Father and trust my hand to him.

"Melanie come here."

Father compares both of our hands.

"Alright, I'll make an appointment for Melanie to get tested for allergies tomorrow."

I leave to go clean my hands, once finished applying a salve I see Todd in her room as I walk by. Making my way back to Father's office I glance at the box.

"What do you think it's coated in?" I ask moving closer to the box.

"Would you like to run the analysis?" Father offers.

Drake walks in and grabs the box in a gloved hand. "I'll take this one. You can check the bear that Alfred brought down."

"Speaking of which have you read her file as I asked?"

I frown. "I have not, I see no reason to rely on past data when it concerns her seeing as how she is right there for me to analyze."

Father looks at Drake as he takes the elevator. "Read the file, Damian."

"Tell Grayson to stop cornering her then. She almost had a panic attack when he approached her today," I state crossing the room to take the stairs down instead.

The walk down the cave was a nice change from the quick ride in the elevator. There had been card, bear, and clothes that were all in the box.

"Damian, try not to mess anything up so that we can give it back to her after it's cleaned," Drake orders.

"I see no reason to keep anything intact, but who is J.J.?" I ask glossing over the card.

Drake is quiet for a moment before he mutters. "A stand-in for Joker for a while now."

There seemed to be nothing on the bear or clothes, I attempted to check the card for any other things, but everything was clean. Drake, on the other hand, found that there was a toxin mixed on the box.

"I'm going to give the things to Pennyworth to return." I shrug.

Walking back up to the main floors, I was considering getting a snack. Walking into the kitchen I wasn't expecting Todd to be in there.

"I don't suppose you told Father that you were letting Todd hold a knife," I inquire with a frown

"Miss Melanie asked if I was in need of assistance and I suggested that she peel apples if you have a problem seeing her hold a knife, Master Damian, you can leave the kitchen or peel the apples yourself," Alfred huffs.

Taking careful steps, I peer over the girl's shoulder, she's very careful with the knife. She seems skilled in use.

Moving to the side I look at her as she grabs a spray bottle. "What are you doing?"

"I am coating the apples in lemon juice, so they don't turn brown," she sighs reaching for the next apple.

Yup, she's rather skilled with the use of a knife. Maybe she learned somewhere, I did notice the throwing knives in her bag.

"You're pretty handy with a knife," I mutter.

She rolls her eyes and finishes with the apples.

"Yeah, that happens when you live in an area nicknamed Crime alley close to clown territory"

"What do you mean?" I raise a brow pulling a stool closer to the counter.

"I guess you wouldn't know. You don't look like you're from around here, most are pretty pale when you see someone with a name like Wayne or Cobblepot," she shrugs. "But the sun doesn't shine here often if at all. We are kind of the gloom and doom city, not that it matter's technically I'm not from here either, but I've lived here long enough that my sickly pale skin is considered like I'm from Gotham."

"That doesn't explain your knife skills, you're only thirteen," I counter frustrated as I reach for an apple slice.

"I'm guessing you aren't much older than me then. My birthday is in about a week or two," She shrugs again.

Yes, Todd, your birthday is on the thirteenth of August.

"I learned from Jason how to use a knife and from one of my first foster parents. I think he was a sue chef and I asked to help in the kitchen at home. Anything lethal was from practice and Jason. Some stuff I kind of already knew."

"Odd, Todd refused to teach me how to handle knives, but it's not like I don't already know how to use them," I mutter.

"Jason only taught me because I got hurt by a knife and refused to go near them for a few weeks," she shakes her head as she peels another apple.

"Why would you be afraid of knives after being harmed?" I question.

She gets quiet pausing. "Because it was the first time, I learned what it felt like to have blood dripping down my throat."

Blood? Does she have a scar somewhere on her body that I didn't notice?

"I think I preferred the silence," she mutters before leaving the room.

Staring at the bowl of apples.

"Master Damian, if it's not too much to ask, would you please refrain from making Melanie feel uncomfortable or sad. I'm not sure what has happened to that girl, but from the look in her eyes, those few years in the foster home were not always happy ones. And I think the manor should become as much like a place she can return to when she becomes older," Pennyworth states

I mulled over this in my mind before going to sleep. When morning came it was a surprise to me, the whole night was spent thinking of how my actions around Todd could make her uncomfortable.

"Master Damian, Miss Melanie has left for her appointment. There's breakfast downstairs," Pennyworth states.

"Understood," I nod getting off the bed and tending to my duties.

Drake was in the kitchen when I came down. "You still haven't read it."

"I don't have to," I groan rubbing my temple.

"You also didn't sleep."

"Ever the observant one, what are you doing awake?"

"Nothing,"

Rolling my eyes, after eating breakfast and looking through Todd's room before going down to the cave. Once down there I almost failed to notice Grayson training.

"If you consider saying anything about it, I swear I'm going to cut your sheets and I'm going to change the contacts in your phone again," I hiss, planting myself in the bat computer chair.

He chuckles. "I was not going to say anything."

Rolling my eyes, I start my search on any hits on her name first before going straight into the file. One news headline caught me off guard "Little girl found claiming to be from New York." I continue through the findings and I see the time. I hear Grayson talking behind me and turning around I see him staring at his phone is hesitation.

"What?"

"She's not going to want to see me. Damn it!"

"Did something happen?"

"Melanie knows."

I think for a moment and get up from the chair and change into my costume. "I'll retrieve her in your steed since you would only make things worse."

"Oh, helpful you are Damian."

Leaving I make my way swiftly to Father's building. Not sure where she would be, I went straight for the top floor.

"Oh, she's here," I mutter opening the window panel.

Before I can get into the room she crawls under the desk, how she managed that from sitting in the chair baffles me. She sniffles and I move toward her slowly. Pulling the chair aside I'm face to face with Todd's sobbing face, there was no trace of the confidence that she usually carried.

"What happened?" I ask, her face seems to stay the same and she doesn't move.

If I have to wait for her to stop crying to leave, then I'm never going to help her again.

One minute.

Two minutes.

I start turning on my heel to leave, but her hand grips the corner of my cape.

Her hand was shaking as much as her voice. "D. Don't leave, p- please."

Looking at her for a moment I find my space on the carpeted floor as she scoots closer. "Are you going to speak?" or cry the whole time?

This broke a wall she started to speak, obviously, the news had broken her a little bit. I send small nods to keep her talking possibly to keep her from crying again. When the girl turned the conversation to me, I paused.

"Not much of a talker," I mutter.

She smiles and soon wraps her arms around me. "You know you seem like a really nice guy."

I freeze in her arms and stare at the top of her head. Not sure what I'm supposed to do I let her hold onto me as I reach around to pat her back a little bit. Once the girl was asleep, I started on the tricky commute home. Todd wasn't heavy, in fact, I believe she was lighter than Diana's toddler. I was almost scot-free when getting her into her bed, but the difficult part was getting her to release my cape.

"Go back to sleep," I order as I try to pry off her grip.

She blinks a few times. "You don't actually think I can fall asleep on command?"

Sitting on the bed next to her I frown. "I need to go, release my cape."

I see out of the corner of my eye that her shoulders are shaking a bit, then her voice cracks out. "No, I can't. I'm gonna be honest with you and say I don't think my mental state is in a good place for me to let go of your cape."

Pennyworth did say to make this feel like home to her. I remove the cape form my uniform and place it on her shoulders.

"Return this when your mental state is better."

She was quiet, and this chance I took to leave through the window. Changing from my Robin uniform and back into my house clothes, I go back up to check on her again. Her form hasn't moved and she's still sitting under the cape. Instead of staring I sit with my back to hers, she tenses up and then relaxes again.

"How do you fall asleep with someone's back to yours? Todd, you are way too vulnerable," I sigh laying her down.

"Maybe that's a good thing, she needs to be comfortable with someone in the house," Grayson's voice carries.

I raise a brow forcing the bear into her arms. "She's comfortable around Drake, that should be enough."

"Timmy is being distant with her, he won't get too close. Maybe you could get closer to her, she is the same age as you," he adds before leaving.

Jokes on you Grayson I've considered the consequences of that already, mother would kill her.

Grayson knocked on my door in the middle of the night after his patrol.

"So, what's this I hear about you skipping patrol?"

I raise a brow and put the book down. "School is approaching, also Todd's birth celebration is soon isn't it?"

"What?"

"Todd's Birthday is on the thirteenth of August, remember? Understandably giving her space to come to terms with the new information is well in theory, but if she attempts to cry for weeks and stays in her room, she'll only do more harm than help," I state climbing off the bed. "Besides, I think I would like to take a break from patrolling, I'll assist Drake in the cave on occasion until she returns the cape."

Grayson leaves and I return to my book.

July approached us quickly, I watch as she meanders through the kitchen in a sort of zombie state. I didn't have time to monitor Todd since Father was ushing for me to read the file that he kept attaching. Keeping to my decision I lean against the banister as Alfred the cat paces across my shoulders from one side to the other of the banister.

"Damian did you..." Grayson starts to speak and I stay still.

"No, I have other things to do," I glare.

He seems to pout, and I take that as my chance to leave for my room. Once inside Titus paws at the comforter and I shake my head.

The next day I was practicing in the Dojo when I heard a scream. Peeking out of the door I see Todd on the ground in tears, I watch as she stands up again and adjusts her hair.

"You wouldn't have fallen if your hair wasn't in your face," I huff as I turn away.

"Melanie? Do you need a hair cut?" Father's voice asks.

"No, I like it long. Long hair can be inconvenient when it comes to movement, but I like it. If it really bothers me I can just pull it back."

I glare at the tray of cookies sitting in the cave.

"Miss Melanie decided that she wanted to attempt to bake," Pennyworth explains.

"You didn't tell me you adopted another," the oldest Kent asks.

Father raises a brow. "We are fostering Melanie, I haven't adopted her. Maybe I'll ask her when she's older."

Konner chokes on one of the cookies. "Wait you found his sister?"

"Yes, Grayson is actually the one who deserves that credit," I huff picking up a cookie and turning it over in my hands.

"Robin, don't play with your food,"

"I wasn't going to eat it," I argue.

Jon comes up behind me and frowns. "You put your hands on it you eat it."

I roll my eyes and take a bit, it was rather sweet and I enjoyed that.

"What's that?" I ask noticing the red box.

"She mixed up some of the spices and added cayenne pepper to these instead of cinnamon. I wasn't sure how to tell her," Pennyworth sighs.

"I'll eat them," Drake shrugs as he reaches for one.

I watch in horror as he ate the cookie.

I never really intended to fight with the girl, but I couldn't stop the arguments that she started. So spats between her and I continued like that until Drake took her to the family cemetery on the first of August. Todd had even given up secluding herself in the kitchen. She was curled in a chair close to the sunroom door, I walk over to her when I hear Grayson and Drake are arguing through the passageway.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

I grabbed her hand stopping her from slowing the door since I had decided to join them and possibly cease the arguing.

"Nothing," she breaks my grip and shakes her head.

I groan as I release her hand and go toward the sunroom. "That is not helpful."

Closing the door, I walk into the library and close the door. "She can hear both of you bickering like an old married couple."

"Did you figure out what she wants for her birthday?" Drake asks.

"No, she claimed that she desires nothing," I huff sitting on a chair and grabbing a book to look through. "She has throwing-knives, she needs new ones. Father might get her a phone, and like you pointed out before Grayson she might enjoy collecting."

"What could she collect that I can give her?" Grayson groans.

Drake looks down then up again. "You used to take pictures of everyone like a mad man. Do you still have all the pictures of Jason?"

"That's a good idea, Tim," Grayson nods. "But who would we invite?"

"She does well with Steph, and she met Selina," Drake admits.

Looking up from my book. "Is that way she didn't wake up early the next day?"

Grayson's eyes go wide. "I don't think that Selina should spend any more time with Melanie."

"Father would disagree with you on that one, but it is worth a try at least," I sigh with a look at the door. "How about we invite the Kent family."

It gets quiet. Looking up from the look again I see Drake and Grayson's dumbfounded faces.

"What? Todd seems like a person who would greatly benefit from their company, besides the younger Kryptonian keeps bothering me introduce them," I explain putting the book down.

"John wants to meet Melanie?" Grayson asks.

"I just said that."

"Alright, then let's invite Roy," Drake suggests.

"He won't attend in person, he'll just keep watch over from a distance sending the present into the house without telling anyone," Grayson sighs. "Diana, Sophie would love to meet Melanie."

"Yeah, the child can hardly stand you," I chuckle.

"We only have a few days to pull this together," Drake reminds us.

"I'll go with Brown to invite Todd's friend from her old home," I offer.

Drake looks at me with a frown. "I can invite him, you might not get along with him."

I raise a brow. "I'll be fine, I've seen him a few times already."

"Yeah in uniform Damian, let Stephanie invite him on her own,"

"I was going to invite him, Stephanie hasn't met him yet," Drake clarifies.

Walking up to the second floor I hear the door open and Todd's shaky voice interrupts.

"I wanted to know if one of you could call Stephanie, I wanted her to go somewhere with me"

Before I can inspect the situation Drake is behind me with his phone. "Barbra wants to meet her, apparently Cassandra does too."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Well, you can take the cape while she's out,"

"If I do that she'll have a mental breakdown,"

"How are you so sure?"

"Alright, how about we test that out then when the situation presents its self I'll keep the cape from her and you can see for yourself,"

I look back over the balcony and see Grayson frowning.

"What?"

"Steph is taking Melanie to Crime Alley to meet that kid," he huffs.

I roll my eyes and make my way back down. "I've never been sure about him."

"I met him, he seems worried about Melanie. She was more worried about him, and I'm guessing he's not exactly on solid ground when it comes to the hierarchy of the Otis Boys. He had a lot of bruising that he was hiding from her," Drake speculates with a groan. "She looked like she didn't notice, but I'm not sure."

"I'll let the two of you finish the list of potential guests, we can run it by father later," I sigh.

I make quick work of the path to my room, I notice that Titus was leaning against the door. Letting him inside I see Brown's car pull up. Looking across to where Todd's room is I frown, her door was slightly open. Unfortunately, this girl has no tact.

Knocking on her door I glance checking to see if she was decent.

"Todd, Brown is here to retrieve you," I explain opening the door,

She's tying her shoes as she replies. "I'm coming tiny tot, just need to finish tying my shoes."

This little!

"I am not shorter than you," I hiss.

Opening the door wider I watch as she jumps out the window. She's insane. Peering out her window I watch as Brown assists her out of the bush. Stupid girl, why would you jump from the second floor?

"Did Melanie leave?" Drake's voice stops me as I close the window.

"She jumped from the window," I groan locking the sill.

Sliding off the disastrous pile of blankets and pillow that girl calls a bed, I notice something odd. Shaking my head I walk out of the room.

"Have you created a list?"

"Wanna hear it or you want to look at it with Bruce?"

"I suppose only explaining once is better."

Drake and I walk down to Father's study before I can interrupt there is a message to the group of messages between my sister and Brown.

"Drake, what is a sleepover?"

"I was sure you've had one already with how many times that Colin and John come over," Drake groans.

"What did you two need?" Father looks up from the pile of papers in front of him.

"We wanted to read you the list of potential people that we want to invite to Melanie's birthday party in a few days," Drake starts.

He nods. "Alright go ahead."

"The Kent family, Konner included. Barry and Wally, Diana and Sophie, Barbra and Commissioner Gordan, Selina, and Brooklynn, Melanie's friend from her old home," Drake lists off.

"That's rather small," he nods.

I roll my eyes. "Todd seems to have a hard time with crowds."

"That's good then," he nods.

He looks to his phone and his eyes go wide. "Stephanie wants to introduce her to Cass and Babs today?"

"They will be holding a sleepover. Drake has been volunteered as the pizza delivery and to gather Todd's clothes," I explain looking at my messages.

"As long as she can handle it, if she feels uncomfortable I can pick her up," Father nods.

I shake my head. "She might stay."

It was a few hours later when Cassandra came to the house to retrieve Todd's belongings. I didn't know what he had inside of the bag, but passing by her room I noticed the cape hanging by a hook in her room. She's not going to be able to sleep.

"Drake, when are you supposed to pick up the Pizzas to take to female Grodan's house?"

"In about ten minutes why?" he asks.

I grab the cape and hold it in my hands. "I'm going with you."

He looks me over. "Why didn't you just keep the cape from her?"

"I have no reason to keep it from her. She is under the impression that Robin has lent her his cape as a security blanket," I explain.

He rolls his eyes and we go to retrieve the pizzas. Sitting in the car I feel my brow furrow as we get closer. When the door opens, she looks small and a bit out of sorts. There were fat tears swelling in her eyes.

"Damian, what brings you here?" Gordan asks.

I walk in and quickly place the cape on her shoulder. "Todd forgot something."

"And Drake can't carry all the pizzas on his own."

Placing the boxes on the counter and heading for the door I freeze when thin arms wrap around me. And after dismissing ourselves I see a smirk on Drake's face.

"You're red," he chuckles.

"I do not turn red. She caught me off guard."

"Right Damian, are you still not used to physical contact with how much Dick hugs you," he teases.

I groan. "Todd didn't seem like the kind of girl that would be okay with that seeing as she avoids Grayson like the plague."

"Right, well. Remember shes our little sister now and we have to look after her," he nods.

I raise a brow. "A little sister?"


	10. Poison, falling, and gargoyles! Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is a battlefield for anyone. Drastic measures are taken when actions don't match the image.

Dancing is a lot more difficult than I give it credit for. My entire body hurts more than it does when the last time I hurt myself. Going to school was rather refreshing, it seemed as though Dick cleared the entire misunderstanding up and we were in October without any situations.

"Todd, we are changing classes," Damian's voice interpreted.

I look up lazily to the male towering over me. "But this chair is so comfy, I don't want to go to class to sit bored."

"You were just complaining about the chair being stiff," he counters.

Looking up at him I huff. "Well, you're gonna have to force..."

I try to grab something to stabilize myself. As I feel my stomach being crushed by Damian's hold I pout.

"Wilkes, grab her bag."

With Damian's demand, I frown no longer fighting him. Once placed in my seat I glare at my foster brother, he had been acting differently lately. But that wasn't going to stop me from acting like a menace.

"Next time, I won't be so gentle," he huffs.

He takes a moment before walking to his seat. I send a glare in his direction as the Prof walks into the room. Busy work again, no reason to spend too much time on it. Fourth-period history had been a mistake, something that I wish I could have changed, but that was no longer an option. The time for class change comes and I push from my seat quickly, my language class was... going. As I trudge down the halls to Mandarin class, I hear whispers. Ignoring it I took my seat.

"Hello, you're Melanie right?" asks the male sitting next to me.

I raise a brow, his brown eyes looked sleepy and he wasn't the usual boy that sat next to me right? He had glasses thicker than Dick's thighs. But the male sitting next to me was sporting an undercut and big brown eyes.

"Who's asking?" I watch his reaction.

"My sister made me get contacts, and I'm trying to remember if this is my seat," he clarifies.

I blink a few times, he didn't resemble the male that sat next to me at all but I nod. "I'm Melanie, kind of hard not to notice since I'm the only one with this cardigan."

He looks me over again. "Isn't that the cardigan from about six years ago?"

"Mhmm, it's my big brother's. My foster dad let me keep it," I smile.

A slam of the door stops me from saying anything more, we were now only allowed to speak in Mandarin. Biting my lip I thank him and start focusing on the lesson.

Just before stacking all my books together, paper slips between my fingers, looking it over I tilt my head as I look to the male that had been sitting next to me. He flashes a smile and I nod before leaving the room. Once in the locker room, I wrap everything tight and quickly lock the locker with the special lock that I was given. Trotting out to the gym I peer at Colin.

"Melanie, how was Mandarin?" Colin asks.

I glare at the ground. "I have extra homework because I didn't pay attention and spoke English."

"I can assist you, no reason to let you suffer," Damian admits as he walks up behind me.

I attempt to look back at the male but instead, my head is forced forward. As my hair moves from its situation of a ponytail, I glance at the braid now sitting on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Damian," I smile as I drag the two to the track.

"Melanie, do you think we should spend our free time running the track?" Colin asks.

I shake my head. "I wanted to practice backbends and stretches, but the grass is more comfortable than the asphalt."

"I can assist you, Todd," Damian follows as we walk.

I nod and raise a brow. "Hey um I have a question."

Before he can answer I'm almost plowed down by someone, getting back up I frown. Looking back at me was Haverty, he had a sick grin plastered on his lips.

"Looks like I fell for you," he chuckles.

I raise a brow. "I'd offer you a hand but I've been told I'm not supposed to pick up trash."

Damian smirks as we get to the spot of grass. I felt much better after the stretches, sitting next to Colin I raise a brow.

"How did you become friends with Damian?" I wondered about this whenever we hung out but never asked since Damian always kept his full attention on us.

"It was just luck I guess," Colin had a smile on his face and I nod.

Usually, PE was something that I hated, unless it was a day like today when they allowed us to do as pleased. Damian, Colin, and I would find something that satisfied all our needs to move around. Before I had started dance Damian and I would mock spar. He went easy on me and I almost socked him for it but I held back.

"Todd, we should get ready to go soon."

With a nod, I get up from my spot and make my way to the locker room. I frown at the scene, the locker that I had used to store my things was cut open. Walking closer I unlock the lock and sigh. Grabbing my backpack I change into the spare uniform, luckily I had given the cardigan to Damian before class. My backpack was intact and the skirt was a little loose but fine. Walking into the hall I follow after Damian and Colin.

"You can go without me since Colin needs to buy lunch. Someone cut into the locker I was using and stole my uniform," I hated how it felt like this was for no reason.

"Alright," Damian nods as he and Colin walk off.

Turning back around I walk to the teachers' office, finding the right one I clear my throat trying to capture their attention.

"Ah, Miss Todd we haven't had the pleasure of meeting, what seems to be the problem?" Her voice was level and I wave her over.

"During class, I found the locker that I was using cut open, and if I didn't carry a spare uniform then I wouldn't have had one," I explain as she stands.

Her smile drops as we walk into the girls' locker room when she saw the mess her eye twitched. "It seems that I'll have to find out the one responsible for this. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

I bow and quickly left to find Damian and Colin in the main lunchroom. It was more crowded than usual, avoiding feet sticking out from under the tables was easy. My eyes lit up when I saw the familiar brown hair of Brooklynn.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He was already eating as I sat down.

"Someone cut into my locker and took my uniform," I pull the lunch box from my backpack.

It felt fine and I open it to see some things out of place, shrugging it off to movement from carrying it all day I start to eat. Damian seemed to notice something and took the food away.

Swallowing what was in my mouth I frown. "What's wrong?"

"Todd, you need to spit out what you just ate," he orders.

I frown. "Damian I haven't eaten all day. What could be wrong?"

"Someone's poisoned your food," his eyes narrow.

I blink and shake my head. "Damian, no one has ever succeeded in poisoning me. I don't know why and I don't know how but poison doesn't survive in my body not long enough for it to do anything."

It was confident for what I was saying but to appease the angry male I got up and got into the line to buy lunch. Taking a seat again I had to quickly finish my food. Nothing was leaving enough time to do what was needed to be done. After lunch, the last few classes were a blur.

Getting to the limousine I sat down with a frown as I type at my laptop. Damian filled Alfred in on the situation while I tried to avoid the conversation.

"Miss Todd, we will have to check to make sure you are fine," Alfred states catching my attention.

"Poisons never worked before why would it work now?" I mumble but nod. "If it will make everyone happy I will not argue."

Indeed after some equipment and a specialist came in the next week I was told that there was nothing wrong with my body. Content with the results I kept my focus on school.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Frowning I try to finish my food quicker.

"What do you want Haverty?" Raising a brow I pull away from my tray.

"Just wondering why you're alone," he asks.

Picking up the empty tray I smile. "I'm not a baby I can take care of myself it comes down to it."

Walking away from the cafeteria I make my way to my classroom early. I hadn't seen Bluma in a while, maybe she was trying to get close to me. With a shrug, I make my way into the classroom after the other class leaves.

"Hello there Miss Todd, you've been doing exceptionally well in my class," the teacher grins.

"Um thank you, math is a fun subject with you as a teacher," I whisper before sitting in my seat.

Just have to get through astrology then I go back home. I stare at the clock, passing time slowly as every moment seems to slide slower than red light. Someone comes to the door.

"Miss Todd it seems they need you in the main office," your teacher confused looked at the messenger. "Take your bag with you seems that your father is here for you."

I narrow my eyes at the word, but grab the bag and make my way out of the room full of peering eyes. One foot after the other, I kept your eyes on the lace-up converse that Bruce let me wear. The main office? What did they want? And a dad... maybe they were talking about Bruce. Walking past the frosted window I realize it is indeed Bruce, he was not happy. But he didn't show anger on his picturesque face, he had a firm smile but that smile made my bones shiver.

Knocking on the door, it opens and Damian is also there. But there seems to be another problem, the last time I saw Damian he was pristine with his tie on and not a strand out of place. Right now his hair fell forward over his face, a purpling bruise decorated his cheek and his brow was more furrowed than usual, if possible.

"Ah, there she is," Bruce looks to me, a complete u-turn in comparison to his previous expression.

"Is there a problem?" I ask meekly, a tactic for feeling the tension-filled waters that were this room's air.

"We have been informed of an incident that happened on our school grounds, we will be finding the students responsible and they will be punished accordingly," the staff member states.

"Um, Damian would you mind telling me what happened?" I walk over to him and slowly reach out to touch his arm.

Radio silence, hanging my head down it was as if the small river that separated you just turned into a chasm.

"We're gonna go home for the day," Bruce decides.

Peacefully Damian and I leave. Bruce had a firm grip on Damian's shoulder though, I don't ask anything as I climb into the back seat of the limo. Alfred seemed to already be aware of what was going on, and I was in the dark.

Back at the Manor, I place my bag in a seat and quickly disappear upstairs. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know if I wanted to know what was going on. My room felt inviting, but too large, the back room was still too big as well. Eying the corner of my room from the door I decide what to do.

Pulling everything from under my head it now sat in a sort of barrier to the door from my bed. Pulling the comforter to the ground I mentally apologize to Alfred, and I force the blanket under the bed. Once sure it was there I followed after it making sure I didn't sit on the ground. This was an odd comfort for me, not that I had experience with it, but I imagine that certain kids when feeling like they were drowning in openness would squeeze into small spaces.

No noise just quiet. I don't remember when I fell asleep but I woke up to my head smacking against the bottom of the bed.

"Fuck!" I curse sliding out from under.

"Melanie!" An exasperated tone.

"Pardon, I meant to say fiddlesticks," I roll my eyes, rubbing at the spot that made contact with the wood frame.

Someone got closer. "Why were you...?"

Holding up a hand I sigh. "Please shut up, I'm tired and emotionally exhausted. Unless you want to be held personally responsible for me doing something I'll regret I request that you back out of my bubble. Before I destroy one of the few creations that God is proud of."

"Dick, your too close to her," Tim yawns.

Turning a bit I crawl into my bed adjusting the light setting. "What do you want? No one walks into my room without knocking unless I messed up or they need something."

Looking at the male he seems conflicted. "Her mood changed."

"Still here," I grumble.

"He wants to know if you lost another uniform again?" Tim asks.

Quirking a brow I stretch rubbing the sleep from them. "Yeah, I told Damian. Did he not tell you? It was the same day as the poisoning incident."

"How?"

"Used something to cut the locker like butter," I shrug. "Probably put the poison in my lunch while they got my uniform."

Tim walks over quickly, he grasps my face in his hands turning them over and over. Once sure of himself he sighs.

"Have you eaten poisons before?" Tim mumbles.

I nod. "Sure plenty of times. Rat poison, arsenic, tapioca poison, avocado seed, there was a fancy one that someone got their hands on. That one made me sleepy at most, nothing severe."

"You don't have any allergies..." he continues.

"That's what the doctor said, pricked my back then turned away to get the ruler and nothing," I shrug. "Why? Are you guys trying to get rid of me?"

"No, just want to be sure," Tim nods.

"It's dinner time," Damian pokes his head into the room.

"Cool," I grin.

Jumping from the bed I sorely misjudged how asleep my legs were as soon as I step it was as if my body was a card castle. I fell over. Faceplant straight into the hardwood floor and just laid there.

"Are you alright?" Tim asks.

"I'll be down as soon as I peel my face off the floor, can you three leave my room now?" My hands curl as I lay defeated.

Hearing the shuffling of feet, I try to adjust my face so that I can see the door. Damian moves like a poltergeist, I could never hear his feet and he would just appear out of nowhere. But I was the same when Tim lacked sleep. Sure he was gone, I feel an odd weight on my back.

"Titus, I'm not a bed. Please get off," I whine.

He just barks.

"Alfred will kill me if I'm late to dinner when I said I would be there," I mumble.

Feeling his paws dig into my back I groan.

"Damian! Come get your dog," laying in defeat I see little reason to argue at this point.

"Titus, come." his tone calm and was simple, and as I pulled what little dignity off the ground along with my body, I frown.

"You did that on purpose." I push onto shaky feet.

Downstairs in the dining room, I notice the passive looks and a strange feeling. Shaking it off, I reach for my cup.

"Damian! I need your help!" John walks in and I blink a few times.

He's wearing a Superman shirt, with a cape attached. As if realizing the audience he sort of pauses and rocks on his heels.

"I'll be with you when we finish dinner," Damian mumbles.

"Alright then, hi again Melanie." John sends me a small wave and a sheepish smile.

I wave back. "Hi John, um nice cape?"

"Damian I'll be waiting for you in a... um different room," John quickly leaves the room.

Raising a brow I attempt to figure out when he walked in. Not sure what to say Bruce's eyes look grim. Tension so thick you needed a heated knife to cut it.

"Would you look at that? I finished eating, if anyone needs me I'll be in my room. Please refrain from pulling my comforter from under my bed, I would not like to develop a bruise," I state putting my napkin on the table and leaving to go through the schoolroom.

Pausing in the chalk filled room I look at the board. Nothing to do after dinner, I can just draw on the board. Picking up the chalk I start sketching out what I want to draw. It wasn't very clear.

About halfway through the picture of a blooming lotus I yawn. Maybe going to sleep is a good idea. Taking the small doorway up to my room I notice that the door is open.

"That's odd..." I go to close is and a hand goes over my mouth.

"Don't panic, just calmly walk back into that room and I'll be gone." the voice sounded familiar.

Shaking that feeling I wiggle free of their grasp and grumble. "How am I supposed to pretend I didn't see you if you are clearly still here."

"A miscalculation on my part," they grumble.

"How about this? You let me walk up those stairs and you disappear through the door I walk in?" I suggest, my skin felt like something was crawling under it with their hold on me.

A nod. "that's a good idea."

Waiting for them to move I walk up the stairs. Nothing was out of place everything was fine and a bit cleaner. Sleeping in here would mean that only Damian would know where I am along with Alfred. Weighing the losses I do just that after getting ready for bed.

School the next week was normal. I went about going to class and everything was fine. Danger sensor on high alert as I followed Damian out of the main entrance.

"MELANIE!" I turn to the voice and wait a moment.

Bluma called out to me. But just as I did that I heard a scream, looking up my legs felt like roots. The most I had the chance to do was put my hands up. I barely caught sight of Damian as the large statue fell.

The dust settled around me. Blinking away the tear a bit I notice the rubble around me, shaking my arms and removing the bits that covered them I try to make sense of what just happened. Before anything processed, I am dragged along. The noise around me felt like white noise and following in the daze I lean against the person holding my arm.

I wasn't sure when I came to. My arms wrapped tightly in bandages, my head felt light from painkillers. Loud voices.

"A fucking Gargoyle! They dropped a huge statue on a fourteen-year-old girl?!" Dick's voice must be several decibels too much.

"Language Dick!" Bruce rubs at his temple.

"Miss Melanie it looks like you finally came back to us. How are you feeling?" Alfred looks me over and I move side to side.

"I wanna go back to sleep," I mumble, folding myself up and curling into a ball.

Damian's eyes were on me. He walks closer and I stay put.

"You have no broken bones, you're body is resistant to poison, is there anything I'm missing?" He asks.

I frown. I wanted to make it a joke but it wasn't a joke to this family. Shaking my head I curl tighter.

"Not the time to talk about it."

"What do you mean it's not the time?" He presses.

Standup up slowly I shake my head again. "Not the time. Can I go upstairs, Bruce?"

"We should all get some rest, Melanie, go upstairs," he waves me off.

It was slower this time, my legs hurt with almost every step. But I hid it as best I could, making my way to my room. Everything was still the way I had left it, but my phone was full of messages now. Searching through I see the messages of worry from Stephanie and Cassandra. Barbara informed me that she would be visiting tomorrow, while Brooklynn promised a mandatory visit. Colin was worried and I saw a message from Rachel.

Replying to all I could. The door opens a crack.

"Melanie, can I come in?" Dick's voice sounded tired.

"Come in."

He stays by the door his large frame swallowing the gap as he leaves it open. Pulling my legs on to my bed I grab the bear from behind me. It was just a moment of breathing before he finally spoke.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I watch him, my hands deep into the plush of my bear. "Did that happen?"

"Yes."

Yes, what was I expecting him to say? "Dick, would it be alright if I didn't go back?"

"You can do whatever you want."

"I wanna homeschool. I don't like people they have too many masks," I admit.

Pulling the bear tighter I gesture to my phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Take it. I took pictures already but I think I know at least someone who had it out for me."

Usually, Dick has an airy vibe to him, but when I said that his face changed and it was heavy. Sitting in the comfort of my bed it couldn't touch me.

"Alright. You trust me right?" He continues.

I pause, trust? "No, I don't trust you but you wouldn't hurt me."

"Melanie, if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Maybe later."

He takes my phone and walks to the door.

"Damian knows my password," I state before he walks fully out.

"Do you want to talk to Damian?" He rocks on his feet midstep.

Did I want to talk to Damian? No, I shouldn't. Shaking my head I bury my face in the bear.

"He probably thinks I'm a freak, I didn't ask to be like this. Blame my mom." I mumble.

"Do you know anything about your mom?"

"Her eyes, are brilliant blue. And she would bleach her hair to be blond. I only remember bits and pieces," I sigh.

He nods.

Watching him leave I wait. Alfred walked in maybe ten minutes after Dick left, he had a small tray.

"Please make sure you eat something." He says.

Climbing from the bed I walk over carefully. "Is nothing badly broken?"

"Nothing is broken, no need to worry." He assured me his face neutral.

Looking at the tray I nod. "Next time can we eat together? Eating alone feels pretty um not fun."

"I'll see what I can do," his nod makes me smile.

The next morning, Alfred didn't wake me up early, but I had already gotten used to being up with the sun. Staying in my pajamas I made my way to the kitchen the long way. Everything was normal, enough.

"Good morning Melanie," Tim's voice made me stop halfway through the kitchen hall.

"Hi Tim," I wave.

"Can I check your bandages?" he asks.

Shrugging, I walk to him slowly. Holding up my arms I watch as he looks over the neat dressings and nods. He let's go of my arm, but with a strength that you can't see in his stature he picked me up. Holding his shoulder I raise a brow.

"I understand that I'm small but you didn't have to pick me up," I whisper.

"You're supposed to stay in bed today, Bruce called the school," he informs me as he makes his way into the kitchen.

Alfred looks up from his tea and frowns. "Master Damian already left for school. You will be allowed to go as soon as Master Bruce decides it's alright."

I shake my head. "I asked Dick yesterday if I could be homeschooled. If that's a problem I don't mind going to school again."

He walks over to us and looks over my arms in the same way that Tim had. "If you asked then it won't be necessary until we get everything sorted out."

"Barbara said that she would be visiting today," I state.

"She told Master Bruce that she would stop by as well," Alfred nods.

Tim sets me down in a chair. "I'll probably be out to class when Babs gets here, tell her I said Hi."

With that, I sat downstairs most of the day. Barbara had no problem carting me around with her while she was at the house, we spent a lot of time in the sunroom. It was just the stretch of the hall between the ballroom and the library's first floor.

"Are you sure that everything is alright, Melanie?" her voice was low and soft.

"Not really. I get the whole normies should stay in their place thing, but I wish it wasn't so extreme like this. I'm surprised it's me that you're talking to and not 'her'," I grumble raking my hand through my hair. 

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"It's um. Don't tell Bruce but I'm not the original conscience of this body. I'm just what formed when I met Rachel," I sigh. "I am Melanie, but that's not her name."

"Why don't you want to tell them?" Barbara frowns fixing my bangs.

Shaking my head I look outside. "Because they know Melanie, they don't know Lucy. She's got a stronger personality that others aren't fond of and she isn't the same as me. She's not a bad person at least not intentionally, Lucy just handles things differently than me."

"Can I tell Raven?"

"I guess. She probably already knows," I shrug.

"How do you know about her? Lucy, I mean." Clarifying she looks me over again.

I cover my eyes and tilt my head. "Ever seen blue change to purple? I read about it in a book that blue eyes are the lack of pigment in the cornea, and purple eyes are an anomaly and very rare. When she gets ready to come out our eyes are purple. I haven't heard from her for about two years now I can feel her there but I think she's sleeping right now."

Barbara looks to her lap then back up at me. "When did you..."

"If you don't believe me it's fine. But I can't remember anything that happened when I was eleven to twelve. Everything is blank like I was not even there, Brooklynn told me that my eyes looked weird. People ask me questions. The doctor that I talked to said she'd seen me before, I've only been in the hospital a few times in my life," I explain. "If that isn't proof of her existence then maybe there is something wrong with me. But I don't want them to know about her because she won't like it. She might be forced to come out or something like that, she doesn't seem to like Dick either. I don't like him but he wouldn't hurt me so I don't mind him."

Hands take my face and force me to look up. "Melanie, no one. And I mean no one in this house would ever have any intention of hurting you. There is no reason for anyone in this house to hurt you. If Lucy wants to come out she can we will not treat you any differently than we do now."

My head hurts a little bit, but I nod. "Thank you, Barbara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment asking if they could use aspects of my story, I am not sure what you are asking for because there are still a lot of unrevealed things about this story that hasn't been posted yet.


End file.
